Starfox Evil
by Undead Fox
Summary: The starfox team get's to fight a different kind of enemy, one that doesn't care at all. My first online publication.WARNING! Some chapters have detailed intimate activites. they will be marked by XXX in chapter title. Read at your own risk!
1. Pandora's BoxOrders and Old Friends

**Starfox Evil**

Warning: This is a fan fiction crossover between the Starfox franchise and the movie Resident Evil: Extinction. Artistic license has been taken so there will be some changes in the plots of both franchises in order to give this story purpose, and form. This story contains: strong language, adult content, sexual situations, gore and blood, and scenes of extreme violence and horror/survival action.

We do NOT own Starfox or Resident Evil.

All original characters are the intellectual properties of me and my co-author

Do not reproduce without permission

Prologue: Pandora's Box

Alice shifted her weapon and took aim at the undead man which was slowly shuffling around the gas station up the road. As her target moved around the gas pump she saw the name stitched onto his attendant suit and she muttered, "Sorry about this Stevie."

And as the last word left her lips she squeezed the trigger. With an almost inaudible 'snap' the crossbow threw it's silent and deadly package straight into the brain of the zombie which had seemed to just take notice of her existence. The bolt hit so hard the zombie's head was pierced clean through and stuck to the side of a totaled semi-trailer.

Meanwhile, up in orbit…

The Cornarian Science Observatory Station, or SOS, named _Earthbound Angel_, was taking its first readings of this apparently dead planet. The head scientist, a grey wolf named Dr. Silver O'Conner, looked over his monitor and said, "Angelina, what is the status of the first biometric scan?"

The station's AI responded with, "Specialist Austin is 81% complete with her scans. Complete portions of the test show that the planet has nearly the same gravity as Cornaria, and an Oxygen and Carbon rich atmosphere, so our ground teams will not have to acclimate."

"Very good, Now what is the population of the planet?"

"Various avionic species, one species of highly evolved primates, and one other species that doesn't match any known classification", the computer said in her quirky voice.

"Any signs of sentience", the lupine doctor asked this question out of habit, so he was fairly surprised when the computer answered him.

"Affirmative."

"What", the stunned wolf asked.

"The species of primate shows signs of higher intelligence."

"Population?"

"Approximately five-thousand, with around 2,300 in underground cities and the rest consisting of nomadic tribes. There is also a small surface settlement on the largest peninsula of the smaller continent. It has a population of about three hundred."

"Technology level?"

"Moderately advanced, fossil fuel vehicles, radio wave communications, non fusion power sources, and…"

"What about military strength? I don't want to send in the first contact team unprepared", the Doctor said impatiently.

"I was just getting to that Doctor. Ahem, they appear to have moderately advanced chemical projectile weaponry. I have transported up samples of the technology from the surface and the debris ring around the planet. From the samples I have recovered we should be able to patch together a good idea of what happened down there."

"Good. Care to venture a guess, just to give your deduction algorithms a warm up?"

The AI stated, "To the best of my 'guessing' abilities, I would say that some sort of environmental disaster occurred, and judging from the extent of the damage I would also like to venture that it was synthetic…", there was a pause and then, "Analysis complete, and it appears I was correct on both accounts, there was a viral outbreak and everything began dieing, leaving only a few species alive…", there was an audible pause then, "Doctor, I have recovered a data storage device. Apparently this unit went offline around six years ago. Strange…"

"What is it?"

"It appears as though this unit has a primitive Artificial Intelligence program stored within it, all the startup and operational circuits have been overloaded by a power surge of some kind."

"Can you salvage it?"

"Possibly."

"In the mean time ", there was a click and then, "Professor Austin, get your team ready we're sending you down…"

Back down on the surface…

Alice sat by her fire listening to the logs crackle and burn, listening to the static coming over her small CB receiver when she heard, "This is the Clair Redfield convoy is anyone out there? This is the Clair Redfield convoy looking for any survivors, is anyone out…", and she reached over and turned it off with a sigh, she then laid down to sleep.

Her mind was in turmoil while she slept, and her dreams were full of nightmares. All around her the rocks began vibrating and shaking and suddenly they all lifted straight up in the air, small and large stones alike floated straight up, even her motorcycle began levitating. Suddenly she snapped awake, sat bolt upright, drew one of her pistols and looked around. She almost jumped out of her skin when all the rocks came crashing down around her and her motorcycle smashed down to earth and practically snapped in half. Alice groaned to herself and resigned herself to deal with it in the morning. With that she flopped back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Some distance away...

Professor Austin stepped out of the shuttle, along with his team and their escort into what looked like the middle of the night time desert. According to the sensors on the station the spot were they now stood used to be the center of a moderately sized town. All that was left to be seen of it was a few rundown shacks and the charred remains of many buildings, "Alright. Sergeant Hays you know what to do."

The Sergeant replied with, "Yes Professor. Alright boys and girls you know the dri… HEY! White! Jackson! Would you two save the neckin' for back home!"

The deep kiss, which would have not been such a big deal if one of them had been male, stopped. But seeing as they were two females, one a lop eared rabbit doe, and the other a lithe tigress, it was making some of the professor's assistants a little…distracted.

"Yes Sarge", Patricia White said and proceeded to slide her hand inside her striped lover's battle plated vest making her purr. One of the assistants almost peed himself.

"Would you two knock it off, for cryin' out loud!"

Alena Jackson said, "Yes sir, sorry sir", then she turned back to Patricia and whispered, "We'll finish this later sweet cheeks" , and with that they placed their enclosed helmets upon their heads, activated their helmet lights and assumed their posts protecting the scientists.

"Yeah, you can slide that tongue of yours right up my…"

"Ladies!"

"Sorry Sir!"

Up in orbit...

Doctor O'Conner looked at the initial report sent from the ground team and said, "Good, Good", then he opened up a com link, "Professor, if possible do you think you can capture one of the unknown species for analysis?"

Then came the slightly distorted reply from the prof, "I suppose it's not impossible, just a little tricky because we haven't seen a bloody thing around here since we arrived."

"Well it just got a little easier because, as we speak, I am sending you their anomalous genetic signature so you can at least tell when you're close to one", and he sent the data stream to his colleagues on the ground.

"Got it. We'll do our best."

"Thank you Doctor and please try not to let my sister hurt herself, you know how clumsy she can be."

"Sure thing Will", he said, shaking his head. He sighed as he thought, You just won't let that vase go will you", then said, "Well I'm going to fill out my initial report. I should have it up to you in a few minutes. Goodbye old chum"

Those were the last words Doctor O'Connor would ever hear his friend say….

**Starfox Extinction**

Chapter One: Orders and Old Friends

Two days later:

The Dreadnaught class Destroyer known as The _Great Fox II _drifted silently through the Meteo asteroid belt and the robotic AI known as ROB64 watched as his friend and captain ran through training drills with the only female team member.

"Alright! Now Krystal I want you to treat the rock at your 12 by 9 as though it were a Venomian heavy bomber and take it out by systems. It's facing directly at you to start with, so the first thing that I want you to do is disable the engines."

"Roger that", the azure vixen said to her wing mate just before she spun around the back side of the rock and began blasting it with her Arwing's twin cannons.

After she had caused significant damage to the boulder, "Excellent job Krystal", Fox said, "Now I want you to disable its w… Oh hang on a sec, ROB is trying to call me", he opened a com link to the robot, "What's up ROB?"

"There is a call coming in for you from General Pepper", ROB said in his monotone voice.

"Thank you ROB. We're coming in now", Fox opened a private channel to Krystal, "Hey we've got a call waiting for us so lets head on in."

"Sure thing love", Krystal said and chuckled when she sensed Fox fluster in response. She loved him and she knew he loved her but for some reason he still got embarrassed whenever she expressed these feelings in public. Even out here in the emptiness of space he still acted like someone was eavesdropping on them, "Fox why are you uncomfortable?"

"I'll tell you later", and they sped back to The _Great Fox II_.

As soon as their AR-wings settled into their struts the tan-orange fox hopped out of his cockpit and ran to stand near Krystal's. As she climbed out of her fighter her booted foot slipped off the wing and she fell with a startled, "YEOW", and the landing would have been jarring, had she not felt a pair of strong arms catch her just before impact, "My hero", she said.

Fox chuckled and leaned in for a kiss which Krystal returned softly, then deeper. Soon they had completely forgotten about the call and were shocked out of their intimacy by ROB's voice, "Fox. General Pepper is still on the line."

"Ah shit. All right ROB I'm on my way. Aheh, sorry babe. Looks like I've got to put you down now."

"It's alright we can pick this up later. Dinner in my quarters after your chat with the good General", Krystal said trying to sound seductive. And boy did she succeed.

Fox agreed, gave her one last kiss in the elevator, and when she got off he watched her tail sway back and forth, thinking he was the luckiest guy alive. When he got to the bridge he said, "Okay ROB, put him through", when the General's head appeared on the holoscreen he said, "Hello General, sorry about the wait I got, eh… distracted."

The aging bloodhound sighed and said, "Don't worry about it Fox, I've got a job for you and your team", there was a pause as he drew a breath and then, "One of our SOSs was sent to a star system to investigate possible colony sites. Out of the eight planets and the one planetoid; none of them were currently able to support life except one… the third planet", he took another breath and continued as an image of the planet appeared next to his head, "In his initial report, Doctor Silver O'Connor stated that at one time this planet was home to a large number of species, at least two of which were sentient. Now most of the life, both flora and fauna have died off and we don't know why. The planet has been left a desert. Even the oceans are devoid of life."

"Well what do you expect after a few hundred years of ecological stagnation? Of course there wouldn't be much life left."

"No Fox, you don't understand. According to Dr. O'Connor's research this planet went from full of abundant life and diversity to dead six to seven years ago over a period of months, not centuries."

"What", Fox thought then said, "How is that possible?"

"Well the only way that he could think of was nuclear war, or something along those lines; however Dr. O'Connor's scans showed little to no radiation, so that couldn't have been it. So he sent a team down to the surface to try and obtain some samples of the available life, when they were apparently attacked by a small group of unknown species and origin. These things were subdued but not without casualties, several of the group were bitten and one of the scientists was killed by the creatures. Several of the troopers assigned to guard them were separated from the group and did not get evacuated with the rest. Soon after this we lost all communication with the station, it has been two days and we fear the worst. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go there and rescue anyone that you can from the station and the surface. You are weapons free to obtain your targets and get the hell out."

Fox grinned inside, he loved it when he was weapons free. Not to say he liked killing people; it just gave him more options and made his job a lot easier, "Alright General Pepper we'll take it. Just give us a few hours to finish some maintenance and upgrades, and we'll be on our way, no later than tomorrow morning."

"Very good. You will be getting paid double for this because it is out of the system. Goodbye and good luck."

With that the general saluted, Fox returned the salute, and the display went blank, "ROB, let Falco and Slippy know about the mission."

"What about Miss Krystal?"

"I was heading her way anyhow, so I'll tell her", he stepped onto the elevator, "Once you have notified the others head to Cornaria", the elevator doors closed as he said to himself, "I need to talk to someone before we leave."

Back on Earth...

Corporal White and Lance Corporal Jackson ran side by side from the large group of predators that had been pursuing them for the last two days. The troopers were terrified for the first time in their respective careers, so they gripped their Light Automatic Blasters ever tighter and ran faster. Suddenly in the distance there was a massive explosion and they looked at each other before changing their direction to run towards it. They came up over a slight ridge and they saw it, a small cluster of structures surrounded on all sides by a chain link fence, except for a gaping hole near a flaming crater in the ground. All around the flames the troopers could see hundreds of the creatures struggling to their feet. Then they saw a truck of some kind go ripping through the wreckage. The soldiers looked at each other, "Think we should help them", Patricia asked her lover.

"As a soldier I'm saying no because there is no way we could be much help to them, but as a person I say… ah to hell with it", and Alena began running towards the cluster of shacks.

Patricia smiled, "That's why I love you", and she tore off after the other soldier. They ran their tails off, dodging lunges and grabs from the rising and shambling predators and soon they were at the front door of the largest shack. Patricia kicked it in and looked around. They knew there was at least one person here because someone had stayed behind when the helicopter took off, but all they saw was that person run into this shack and then disappear, "Where the hell did she go", Patricia said just before looking back outside. The things outside that survived the explosion were just staggering through the gaping hole in the fence, "Shit", she shouted and she slammed the door, locked it, pushed a rickety bookshelf in front of it, and then said, "Well we're screwed."

As they checked the charge on their LABs Alena said, "Well where'd she go? To my knowledge people don't just disappear into thin air."

Suddenly one of the windows shattered and through it fell one of those creatures from outside, "Oh shit", the creature lurched at her and she tried to kill it by firing a three round burst at it. The bolts of highly charged plasma tore through the monster's chest, but it wasn't even phased by the onslaught. The creature grabbed her by her shoulders and she threw it over her shoulders in a whip lash motion. It landed seven feet behind her on its head. After a moment Alena sighed in relief to the lack of responsive activity from the creature.

Suddenly, in the middle of the floor, a space opened up to reveal an elevator.

"Well that's different", said Alena.

"Yeah no kidding", Patricia replied, "D'ya think this is were she went?"

As soon as she said that Patricia looked over her shoulder back at the broken window and saw that the creatures were almost to the shack, "Looks like we don't have much choice, hop on!"

The elevator suddenly, and rapidly, dropped causing both troopers to stumble. The creatures had forced their way into the shack and were stumbling and shuffling towards the Cornarians, who opened fire on them. As the elevator dropped the flooring above began to close back up and, just before it sealed itself completely, one of the creatures stuck its hand down through the crack, trying in vain to get at the food that was escaping, and thus it lost that arm at just below the shoulder. The severed limb fell limply to land with a crunch on the floor of the lift between the two females, "Okay, that was **too** close", Alena said.

Just as suddenly as it began it ended. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a long metallic hallway. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, "Hello."

"Who's there", Alena shouted and pointed her gun down the hall, checking doorways and corners.

Suddenly a small girl in a bright white dress materialized out of thin air, "I am the Artificial Intelligence for this facility, I am known as the Silver Queen."

"Great an AI. Can you tell us what this place is? Or does that require some sort of access code", Alena Asked

"Under normal circumstances yes, it would require a verification code", this raised an annoyed sigh from the two Cornarians, "However due to the fact that nearly all residents of this facility are dead and emergency control has been given to me, I am authorized to divulge all information I deem necessary to preserve the greatest amount of human lives. No matter the security requirements."

The child paused then said, "Ahem. The primary function of this facility was originally research and development of biological and viral weaponry; however nearly seven years ago there was an incident at another of these facilities. A viral agent known simply as the _T_-virus, was released and it spread throughout the facility. Unfortunately, the virus could not be contained and spread to infect the entire planet. Nearly all life died. The trouble was, most of it didn't stay dead."

There was a pause and then Patricia said, "Wait, what do you mean _didn't stay dead_?"

"Even in death the body remains active", the AI stated, "Hair and fingernails continue to grow and the brain maintains a residual charge that takes months or even years to dissipate. The primary effect of the T-virus is to give the infected corpse a massive jolt on the cellular level", this got a confused look from the Cornarians, "effectively; it reanimates the body."

"No way", Alena said, probably a little louder than necessary, "Are you saying your people found a way to bring the dead back to life?"

"Not entirely, the victims have the basest of motor functions, maybe a little memory, practically no intelligence. They are driven by the most primal of impulses, the most basic of needs…"

And Patricia asked the stupid question, "And that would be … what?"

"The need to feed."

Suddenly there was an earthshaking roar from down the corridor, "What the hell was that", Alena shouted

"That would be Doctor Isaacs. He returned from a mission infected with a stronger, more volatile strand of the T-virus and he mutated. He is the reason for all of the destruction and death here."

There was a loud crash and then the computer continued, "The woman that came in here before you is called Alice. I have sent her to destroy Dr. Isaacs. Unfortunately, I did not take into account the fact that the Doctor seems to have mutated with the ability of infinite regeneration. Essentially he is incredibly difficult, nigh on impossible to kill", the hologram looked down the hall and then said, "Quickly follow me, Alice requires your assistance!"

As they ran down the hall Alena glanced over at Patricia and whispered, "So, how much've you got left?"

To which the lop-eared rabbit responded, "Not much, you?"

"I've got about a three quarters charge left for the LAB. But my sidearm is gone. Must've dropped it in the sprint."

"I still have a two thirds charge left in my last cell for my LAB, and I've got one full cell for my blaster, but the rest of my gear got left at the camp when we had to bolt."

_A/N: the Cornarian sidearm is just known as a blaster because it doesn't really have a name. So I'll have to think up a name for it or at least a design or something. But for now it will just be known as a sidearm or blaster. Now back to your regularly scheduled insanity…_

"Great, so every shot has to count."

Suddenly the hologram stopped and said, "Through here, quickly, you must not let her perish, she is the cure!"

At those words the door in front of them opened and they saw that they were at the end of a long hallway. Laying on the floor was the woman they now knew as Alice, and standing above her with it's claw/tentacle thing raised in a killing blow was this monster which they assumed was Dr. Isaacs. It was then they heard Alice say," No you're just… another asshole."

Then Patricia shouted, "Stay down!"

The twisted Doctor jerked his head up and said, "What the…"

Then Patricia and Alena opened fire on the monster. Almost every bolt hit him somewhere, and every bolt that made contact knocked him backwards. The woman on the floor curled into the fetal position to make herself as small as possible to avoid getting struck by a stray bolt. The monstrosity that used to be a man hit the floor near the other end of the hallway, the troopers discarded their empty LABs, and Alena went to check on Alice while Patricia drew her sidearm and advanced on the still form of the creature on the floor.

Behind her she heard Alice gasp and Alena say, "It's alright. We're here to help, we're not going to hurt you", then Patricia saw the massive creature twitch and start to rise from it's prone position

"Shit! This guy just won't die", she then raised her blaster into a firing position and pressed the trigger. The gun discharged a single shot into the back of the monster's head and it dropped back to the floor; but soon began to rise again. "Alright. Lets see you get up from this", Patricia set the blaster to overcharge and then held the trigger down again, the firearm emitting a high pitched whine as a ball of vibrant green energy began to build at the end of the barrel.

The monster then looked up and said, "Heheheh. You fool, I can't die."

"Bull shit", was the rabbit's response and just as the creature came to a knee it lowered it's head again, apparently to catch it's breath, she placed her sights where the creatures frontal lobe should be and released the trigger. The bolt quickly consumed the Doctor's body and as it hit the wall behind him it exploded with tremendous force which blew what little remains there were, into tiny little bits. Patricia looked at her blaster in shock, then she looked at the smoldering crater that was the remains of the steel reinforced wall and door that were behind the Doctor. Which had imploded into the room behind it, "Um, nothing in there was important, right?"

Alice said, "Oh nothing important. Just ah -- **the ability to make THE CURE**!"

Patricia glared back at the human and shouted, "Make the cure? The damn computer said **you** were the cure!"

Meanwhile, far away in space, just as the two troopers were separated from the group…

_ Dee-deep---dee-deep _

"Huh, what?" Fox muttered as the sound of his personal COM-unit beeping at him roused him from his comfortable slumber. He picked up the offending gadget and pressed a button, "McCloud speaking."

He yawned as he heard ROB say, "Fox we are nearing Cornaria", Fox yawned again, "I apologize Fox, did I wake you? Or is this a bad time?"

Fox looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping form of Krystal, "It could be better", he mumbled, "Look ROB, I'm gonna get cleaned up and then I'm going to go visit Peppy."

"Acknowledged. I will alert you when the upgrades are complete, and appraise you of our situation upon your return."

"McCloud out", Fox yawned again and stretched his arms above his head, before pulling them back down shortly after hearing and feeling his back give him a sharp crack, "Ooh, this sofa really is comfy."

"My offer to share the bed still stands, I'm sure it would be even better", came a soft voice from behind him.

Fox chuckled and said, "Now if I were a weaker male I would have taken you up on that offer last night."

"And I guarantee that we would have gotten no sleep what-so-ever", Krystal said with a yawn.

"Yeah probably", there followed a bit of an awkward silence where Fox nervously scratched the back of his head with his stubby vulpine claws. Krystal giggled at his youthful charm. Then he said, "Anyway, we are nearing Cornaria and I have to be somewhere. Would you please wait for me here."

"Um sure, I guess I could wait around here, why?"

Then Fox sighed and said, "Because you were like a daughter to him and I don't think he would want you to see him like this."

A little less than an hour later:

Fox was sitting in a blank room waiting for his scheduled meeting to be set up. After a few more minutes a Chestnut mare nurse came in and said, "Mr. McCloud?

Fox stood up and the nurse smiled, "You can come see him now, please follow me."

Fox followed the young mare down the narrow hallway to the viewing room, "Take as much time as you need, just press the black button by the door when you're done, Okay?

"Yeah, alright", Fox said. He walked through the open door into the dim chamber, which was bare except for a few chairs and a long cylinder fitted into a slot in the far wall. Then the front of the tube slid open to reveal Peppy Hare floating in the glowing green viscous fluid that is suspension-gel, a large patch of white scar fur covering a large portion of his head. Fox couldn't help but think back to that day, "Hey there Peppy, it's been a while. I've been meaning to stop by and check how you were doing, but I just couldn't make myself get down here. Look I came down here to talk about Krystal's future with the team."

Letting out a aggravated sigh Fox said, "Okay that's not true. I really came down here to talk about her relationship with me. I mean, I love her with all my heart, even more than life itself; I want her to be happy. And yet…"

At this point Fox's eyes began to tear up and he felt himself on the verge of breaking down, "And yet, I get this feeling that our relationship is missing something and I just can't figure it out. It's like there is this bulge that's growing in my mind and it's going to blow really soon and I don't know what to do."

He then just sat down in one of the chairs, set his face in his hands and let the tears flow. After a few minutes of this he slid the chair over to Peppy's biotube and laid his head down on the cool surface before falling into a light sleep…

Fox was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, the whole team was there Peppy, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal. And Katt was there, hanging on Falco's arm like she always does when they're together. Fox saw himself standing between Falco and Krystal, his arms wrapped around both of their shoulders. They were smiling. Then a hover-van swung into view, the side door swung open. And the barrel of an automatic rifle was seen in the opening. Then the shooting started. Fox saw the bullets flying past as if in slow motion. None of them hit anyone as they ducked and dodged shots. Except one lucky shot. He watched and screamed as it hit Peppy square in the forehead, just above his right eye…

Fox snapped awake to the sound of his COM signaling him again, "What, where!? Oh", he sighed as he reached for the device, "McCloud speaking,"

ROB's voice came over the transmitter, "Fox, upgrades will be completed within the hour, I have been trying to contact you for some time. Miss Krystal has been worried about you."

"She's been worried? Why? It's only been a few…", then he looked at the display on his PDA, "Holy crap! It's almost 11:00! Gods six hours, alright I'm coming back up", then he looked over at Peppy and something just clicked on, "Actually ROB I need to make one more stop before I return so I'll be a little while longer."

"Affirmative Fox. We'll see you soon."

Fox looked back at Peppy floating in the tank and said, "Thanks for listening old friend."

He pressed the button that told the orderly that he was leaving and went back to his hovercar that was waiting in the parking lot. As he drove away he thought about what he was doing, and all the things that could go wrong, and then his thoughts went back to his love for the vixen waiting back on the ship, and his mood immediately brightened, a smile spread across his muzzle.

As he pulled up in front of his destination memories flooded back; memories of his childhood, of his parents before their deaths, and of the happiness he left behind when he took up his fathers place. 'Gods, it's been years since I came home', Fox thought as he landed his car.

As he walked up to the front door he looked over the front of the McCloud family mansion, and just as he was about to press his palm against the scanner to open the door he did a double take, the large window farthest from the door was broken. "Oh no", he opened the door and bolted inside to collide with a large reptile carrying what looked like, "Hey that's my mother's jewelry case!"

"Well it's mine now bitch", the lizard shouted and he went for the blaster crammed in the front of his belt. As his hand grasped the firearm the tip of Fox's elbow made brutal contact with the larger reptile's snout, crushing the fragile bones and dropping him like a sack of rocks.

"Who's the bitch now", Fox muttered to him as he went over to the security panel and reactivated the security system which immediately alerted the police and summoned an officer, and dialed in a doctor to set the reptile's broken nose. Then Fox snatched up the dropped firearm and stripped it down, ensuring that the thug couldn't surprise him with it.

Fox paced while waiting for the police. It only took a few minutes for the cops to come with an ambulance.

"Jusht you wait mosherfucker, I'm gonna shue you sho bad you'll be workin' fer me fer free!" he shouted through the gauze at Fox, his speech impaired by painkillers.

The officer shoved the lizard roughly through the door of the cruiser and onto the floor of the transport, "After everything Fox's done for this planet, for this system, I wouldn't be surprised if your lawyer doesn't get a hit put on his head for supporting your dumb ass."

"Now, now let's not go that far", Fox said as the tiger shut the door, "Okay here are the security tapes and the access code for everything you need from the system. However there is something that I need from inside the house so just hang on a second before you go", Fox went back inside for the jewelry case which was lying inside the door. It had popped open and strewn all the McCloud family jewels all over the floor.

Now most people don't realize that when Fox's father was in the service he amassed quite an amount of money, and after he was killed the government had given Fox a large sum as compensation for his loss, so the vulpine was actually loaded, he just didn't flaunt it or let it go to his head.

So as he picked up all the valuables that were collected by his parents during their lives he was flooded by a plethora of memories, most good, some not so good, like the platinum rose that James bought to have mounted on Lily's tombstone, only to visit her grave one day to see it gone, someone had stolen it. It wasn't found until almost a month after his death, during a drug bust in a bad part of Cornaria City. It was later delivered to the recently orphaned Fox at his home by an officer of the law. Shortly after that Fox left the building for the last time.

Once all the jewels and baubles were back in their case he took it back to its proper location in his parents old room, "I guess I should feel lucky he didn't find this", he said as he activated a hidden switch which slid a floor panel back, revealing a floor safe. He pressed his palm to the scanner, then he entered the six digit access code, finally he opened the door and began searching for his prize.

Once he located it he put it in his pocket, shut and locked the door, then he left the building, "Have a nice day officers, remember to lock up when you're do…"

"THERE HE IS!!"

'Ah crap', Fox thought as the camera flashes started and the flood of reporters swarmed to him, "The only thing I have to say is I'm in a bit of a hurry. So lets **not** do this and say we did", he said as he pushed through the unrelenting crowd of indiscernible voices and flashes of light.

As he climbed into his hovercar one of the reporters shouted, "Mr. McCloud, don't you think you were a little rough on the suspect?"

Fox shut the door, sat for a second, then he rolled down the window and said, "Who just asked that", a German Sheppard raised his hand and stepped forward, "I'll answer only your question and only once. Do you think he'd rather have a broken nose…. or a hole in his head? 'Cause you look at those tapes and I could have shot him. in fact bby the Defend the Castle law I had the _right_ to shoot him. But I didn't, I showed restraint. Restraint that scumbag doesn't deserve."

With that Fox took off, leaving the crowd in a confused and disgruntled state. Little did he know that wouldn't be the last swarm he would have to face in the coming times…

**End Chapter One**

**Leave anything but flames-Undead Fox**


	2. Fall of a HeroXXX

**Starfox Evil**

**_WARNING! This chapter contains strong and detailed intimate activities. It will be marked by a page break on either side, so you can skip it if you so wish._**

**_If you decide to read it you will find out just how screwed up I really am._**

**_I am not held responsable for the blindness, numbness, or schizophrenia that may surface._**

**_Otherwise_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

**Chapter Two: Fall of a Hero**

As his car settled on the tarmac in the spaceport Fox was greeted by a liaison officer from the office of Rear General William McNeal, "Captain McCloud I presume."

"That's me."

The red hawk saluted, "Sir, I have orders from General McNeal that you are to take along a contingent of marines with you on this mission."

Fox rolled his eyes. General McNeal and he never saw eye to eye on things, "Look", Fox read the tags on the front of his uniform, "Commander Robins. No offense to you or the general but my team works best by itself."

"Under normal circumstances the General would agree with you sir. However this mission will take place far outside the system where you won't have any backup or assistance that you can't provide yourselves. Therefore you have been assigned a group of marine troopers who are waiting for us with your team in your ship's conference room", the commander handed him a data-pad.

Fox sighed, "Then let's go, we don't have much time left before liftoff."

They caught a tram over to the _Great Fox _were they saw a large military combat shuttle sitting in an adjacent slot. As they stepped off the tram Fox saw a pair of legs sticking out from under one of the wing stubs, there were small parts and tools strewn around. As they neared Fox whispered "I thought you said all your troops were waiting in the _Great Fox_?"

"They are sir. This is their drop pilot, Captain Michael Lemming. He will also be accompanying you on your mission."

Suddenly there was a loud splat and a mass of blue hydraulic gel came flowing out from under the wing, along with a string of very colorful curses. Fox chuckled and said, "Well let's leave him to his work."

The pair walked up the gangplank, down a corridor, and into the elevator, were Fox said, "Observation deck."

Once the doors closed Fox turned to Robins and said, "So, what should I expect from these guys?"

"Well they are all highly trained. They all passed their basic and advanced training courses with flying colors. For example Private William Trident. He is a master with his LR-7 sniper rifle. In fact he was the only person in his class to come close to your old records, sir."

Fox hmmed, then, "Sounds like a good kid."

As the elevator rose Fox looked over the list of names that Robins had given him. None of them really stood out until he came to one name he never thought he would see again, "Hey Robins, am I reading this right?"

Fox showed Robins the name and the commander said, "Yes that says Panther Caruso", the lift came to a halt and the doors opened, "Why sir? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I just thought he was dead."

The two stepped out into the corridor and headed past a long bank of tall windows towards an ornate oak door, the only non-metal door on the ship. As they opened it Fox saw that aside from the unit commander and his six squad leaders, who were seated in front of the others, all the Marines were seated in three rows of eleven talking quietly to themselves. He easily picked Panther out of the crowd and decided to talk to him afterwards. As the two of them walked around the group and up to the front of the room the chattering quieted down some. And when he stepped up to the podium the noise stopped abruptly. Fox looked at Krystal and she thought to him, '_They're confused, they haven't been told why they're here.'_

'_Gods damn you McNeal', _Fox thought back.

"Gentlemen as I understand it you came here under the impression you would be doing a simple search and rescue mission", there was a murmur of agreement, "Well I'm afraid that there is a little bit more to it than that."

All the soldiers leaned forward in their seats and the unit CO said, "Alright Captain McCloud … you have our attention."

"Well for starters Major, this mission takes place out of system. Now I know what your thinking, that an intersystem mission isn't anything special, but I'm not talking about the Lotus system or even the Orchid system on the edge of our territory. I'm not even talking about the Void past our boundaries. No our mission takes place way out there, on the other side of the wormhole in a small out-of-the-way system we are calling Ambrosia, on a planet we are calling PC-01. We are going to investigate why the science team that was sent there hasn't been responding on the COM and extract them."

"Sir", a red fox in Marine urban fatigues asked, "What if this is just a mechanical failure?"

"Um, Corporal-- Mayson, is it", when the soldier nodded Fox continued, "If this was just a mechanical failure I'm sure the team of technicians on board the SOS could have repaired the defective systems. Even if they experienced a total core shutdown they have a replacement on board. So the only two viable options are the station was destroyed, or they were overrun by an as yet unknown second party. Whatever the case we are to extract the team and bring them back home. Anymore questions?"

A husky raised his hand, "Sir", Fox nodded to him, "Gunnery Sergeant Mitchell sir. Uh, just how far away is this place?"

Fox rubbed his chin and ran the calculations in his head, "Well the wormhole is near the mining colony of Zenus so that's four hours, and then once we get out the other side we're still about two light years from our destination so that's a five day trip at full warp. That answer your question?"

The husky nodded and lowered his gaze in thought. Fox looked around and saw that everybody was thinking about all this information, "Look I know that this mission will be tough. We'll be possibly facing an unknown enemy, days away from backup. But the thing is there are Lylatian lives at stake here and I will **not** leave them to rot on the other side of the galaxy. Nor will my team", he looked left and then right, "However I cannot give you the order to follow me yet. So I leave it up to you to decide. Those of you that wish to leave please do so before my team and I return."

With that Fox called out to his team mates and they left the room, with the good captain right behind them. As the doors hissed closed Krystal pulled into Fox into a gentle hug, "You did good love."

Fox smiled and leaned both of them back against the wall. He glanced over the top of Krystal's head at the others, Slippy was fiddling with some gadget he'd had in his pocket, and Falco was talking to Katt on his personal COM. After about five minutes they all headed back towards the door just in time to see the Marine Major step out into the hallway, "Captain McCloud, they're all yours", and with that he walked down to the lift and off the ship.

Fox turned to his teammates and said, "Alright folks you know what to do, I'll go talk to the troops."

His friends walked down the corridor as he turned and reentered the conference room.

"CAPTAIN ON DECK", someone shouted and they all snapped to attention and saluted. As the doors hissed closed the XO walked up to Fox and saluted, "Sir! Major Otoya has relinquished his post. We are yours to command."

"All of you", Fox asked.

"Yessir. All thirty-nine of us."

"Allrighty then, Squad leaders please accompany me to the bridge everyone else please report to the cargo bay and await the return of your superiors. Dismissed."

There was a chorus of 'ayes' and 'sirs' as everyone filed out of the room. While Fox, the XO, and the four NCOs stepped into the turbo lift and headed for the bridge, the remaining marines stepped onto the cargo lift and descended into the bowels of the ship. As the lift rose Fox described their orders in more detail to the others around him. When the officers' lift stopped they stepped out onto the bridge where Fox said, "Gentlemen this is the _Great Fox's_ command center, the brain of the ship."

Suddenly the holopad in the center of the room lit up and a female grizzly bear materialized, wearing nothing, but with all her 'unmentionables' covered by a swath of light that wrapped around her body, "All upgrades complete Captain."

"Thank you Diana, but why didn't Slippy inform me?"

"Because he's a little", the hologram looked over her shoulder, "tied up at the moment."

"Amanda's here isn't she", Fox said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. Yes she is."

Fox sighed, "Alright I'll take care of this", he turned back to the marines, "Sorry gentlemen but I must cut this little tour short. Diana? Would you please guide these gentlemen to their quarters for the night."

Then the XO stepped forward and said, "Actually sir we would prefer to stay with our men, if that's alright."

"Very well", Fox said.

As the others started down the corridor, heading for the cargo lift Fox turned into the main elevator and said, "Engineering", He let out a slow breath, he was a little bit disappointed in Slippy. Then again he couldn't really blame him either. If it were Krystal that couldn't come along on a mission, he supposed that he would want to spend as much time with her as possible before he left. Suddenly he realized he was standing in front of the Engineering door. He passed his Starfox badge over the scanner and the door slid open. He stepped inside to see Slippy and Amanda sitting on the floor just holding each other. Fox stood to the side, allowing them to mutter sweet nothings to each other, before he stepped forward, "Ah-hum, Slippy we ship out in five minutes, could you wrap this up?"

"Sure Fox", the green frog sighed, "Sorry for the delay, but…"

"She's worth it buddy", looking at Amanda Fox smiled and said, "Just make sure you're offloaded before we lift off, or else you'll be tagging along for the ride."

"Don't worry Fox. I was just getting ready to leave", the taller frog said. Then she turned to her stout boyfriend, "Promise me you'll come home."

"I promise."

Fox stood politely off to the side as the two kissed goodbye and then Amanda turned and found her way off of the ship. Slippy watched her leave and then stared lovingly at the door after it had closed, "You O.K. Slip", Fox asked.

"I think she's the one Fox."

"Well I'm happy for you", Fox said, patting Slippy's shoulder, "Now how about you reactivate the core so that we can get on with our mission, hmm?"

"Comin' right up buddy."

Fox smiled and left Engineering. Once he got to the bridge Falco and Krystal had already taken their seats. Slippy's voice came over the intercom, "We are running hot Fox."

"Falco, lets get going", Fox said as they all heard the in-atmosphere engines start up. There was a quiet rumbling of in-air flight followed by the roar of the hull breaking thru the atmosphere as the avian piloted the large ship, and finally silence as they entered the vast open blackness, heading out of system towards the wormhole. "Diana, as soon as we reach the wormhole set the shields to compensate for the tachyon radiation and take us in. ROB I need you to go and replicate enough com-badges and FOF tags for the marines. Falco, Krystal, lets set in for a long ride."

After a few moments of silence, what with Falco and Diana doing all the real work, Fox turned to Krystal and said, "Take a walk with me?"

"Of course", she replied.

They walked in silence for a while, winding up on the personal quarters deck, before Fox spoke, "While I was down on the surface I did some thinking… about our relationship", all the while Fox was using techniques he'd picked up to shield himself from psychic reading, "and I've come to realize that it's just not enough anymore."

Krystal was dumbstruck. At first she was just a little confused when he set up the mental barriers, but now she was on the verge of tears. She turned away from Fox for a moment trying and failing to compose herself. Then she heard a rustling sound followed by Fox saying, "Will you marry me?"

She was suddenly aware that Fox had dropped his mental barricade, and she sensed nothing but love, adoration, a little nervousness, and a very little bit of laughter. She quickly turned around. He was kneeling on the floor with an unopened ring box held up in his hands. She threw herself at him pressing her muzzle to his in a passionate kiss. When it broke for a quick breath Fox said, "So can I take that as a yes?"

Krystal smiled and nodded. Then she drug him to his feet and down the hall to his quarters.

* * *

While they waited for the door to open the kiss they had just shared started back up again. Then the door opened and Fox scooped Krystal in his arms bridal style, "A preview of coming attractions."

Krystal giggled as Fox carried her thru the door. Fox set her down to turn and lock the door. When he turned back she had pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts to the air. Fox got a hungry look on his face as he lost his own shirt. Then the small distance between them closed completely and they kissed again, hungry and full of lust. Fox picked Krystal up by her thighs walked over and tossed her on the bed, making her give a short screaming laugh, then a moan as he climbed on and began kissing her neck. They kicked off their shoes and just kissed for a moment.

Suddenly Fox found that his pants were on the floor, soon followed by her's. And apparently she hadn't worn underwear that day, "Oh crap Krystal waitwaitwait…", Fox stammered

"**Oh no you don't**", she growled, grabbing the front of his boxers, "You're not running away this time."

"Darling a tank couldn't pull me away from you", Fox quickly hopped over to his discarded jacket and reached inside a pocket to pull out the forgotten ring box, "I just forgot to ask you", he walked back over and opened the box, revealing a pair of silver rings. One with a dark blue sapphire set in it, the other with a bright green emerald, "Which color do you want?"

"Oh! Fox they're beautiful", she said.

"They were my parents' rings. He said as he gently stroked the fur on the back of her left hand, his rough pads dragging thru her soft fur, "Dad told me, 'before you take someone to bed you make sure they've got a ring on their finger'. That's why I restrained myself for so long, I wanted to keep my honor intact, and because I wasn't sure if we were ready for that step", he looked her in the eyes and smiled, "And now…now I can't figure out why I waited so long to give you these."

Krystal stretched out an arm to pluck the emerald ring from the case leaving the sapphire ring in the box until Fox retrieved it placing it on his left ring finger. Krystal did the same with her choice, and she was a little surprised when the large ring automatically constricted to fit her finger. "Auto fit rings?"

"Yep. Dad bought the first two ever made, and had their wedding gems moved to the rings. The original bands are buried with Mom."

"It reminds me of your eyes", the blue vixen said

"And this sapphire reminds me of your fur", the male said as he took her hand in his.

Krystal set the case for the rings down, then she promptly dove back onto Fox, grinding her thigh into his groin making him groan into her kiss. Then his boxers were on the floor, the only thing he wore now was his old dog tags from his academy days. Krystal gasped, "Oh my!"

He looked down at his fourteen inch ebony black length which jutted from his sheath and smirked, "Yeah, a lot of other people thought that bulge was a cup too."

Krystal reached over and just laid her hand on it. She felt it pulse and she gulped, "Well. Lets see if it fits, hmm?"

Then Fox rolled them back over and into the center of the bed and kissed her more hungrily. Then he began kissing down her neck to her chest and she moaned as he began to plant kisses and licks all over her breasts.

She gasped when his tongue found her left nipple. He dragged the wet muscle over the pink nub several times before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. Meanwhile his left hand was massaging her other breast and his right hand was starting to rub at her damp mound. She moaned softly as he dragged the pads of a single finger over her folds. When she started to moan louder he slipped a finger inside of her, then two, slowly sliding them back and forth inside of her. "Fox, please… don't… stop."

After a few more minutes of this Fox pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips where he licked them clean before sliding down her body to get his first good look at her most secret of places. As he took in the musky scent he grinned, then he leaned in and took his first taste. Her nectar was sweet yet salty all at the same time. She 'ooohed and ahhed' with each pass of his tongue over her sensitive folds and clit. He drove her closer and closer before pulling away, making her groan in aggravation.

He smiled and dove back in, pushing his tongue into her as far as he could go, making her scream in bliss, and finally he gave her the release she wanted. He moved his mouth up and started suckling on her clit as he slid his fingers back inside her. He felt her walls clamp around him as she came for the first time that night. He rubbed her juices on his member, using them as a natural lubricant. Then he slid back up and kissed her again. "Oh Fox! Take me now, please", the blue vixen whimpered.

Fox reached down and lined himself up with her passage before gently pressing into her, making them both gasp and groan. As he was sliding further and further into her he felt a sudden resistance which stopped him in his tracks. His eyes shot open and he looked into hers. She was blushing. Fox was slightly stunned, 'You're…',

'Yes', her thoughts were clouded in lust, 'I've saved myself for this night as well.'

"Then I'll do my best to make it memorable", Fox said with a small smile. After a brief pause, he placed his hands on either side of her head, "Are you ready?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Very ready", she said sultrily.

With that Fox pressed forward and felt that resistance slip away. Krystal cried out as her virginity was taken, but Fox cooed into her ear to calm her and soon the pain was replaced by a pleasure she had only dreamed of. As he began to pull out she wrapped her legs around his waist to give him freer access. When he was almost out he thrust back inside, and she whimpered in joy, feeling the head of his cock bump against her cervix. His grip on the sheets on either side of her head tightened and he began to grunt with every slow yet powerful thrust, and he closed his eyes in bliss.

When he opened them again he looked down on her face, and couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked, with her hair all messed up, eyes tightly shut, and wearing a big smile and with her face flushed a beautiful shade of purple. She moved her hands to his cheeks as she opened her eyes, and pulled him down so that they were chest to chest.

Fox smiled and picked up the pace and brought himself and his lover closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly climax hit her hard and she clawed at Fox's back as her nectar flooded out of her and onto the sheets beneath them. Fox pounded into her until he felt his control slipping then he pulled out and slammed back home, making her scream as he fired his seed into her. Then he rolled them over so she was laying on top of him, "I love you Krystal."

"I love you too, Fox", she said as she stroked his cheek.

They just stayed that way for a few minutes until Krystal looked Fox in the eyes and said, "So you ready for round two stud?"

Fox smiled and replied, "Just let me turn on some music", he paused for a second, then said, "Aha! I know just the thing."

Fox walked over to his stereo and pressed a few buttons, then a deep and emotional voice came over the speakers, coupled with a slow romantic music.

_When no-one else can understand meee,_

_When everything I do is wrongg,_

_You give me love and consolationnn,_

_You give me strength to carry onnn,_

" This **is **perfect Fox, but who is it?"

_And you're always there, to lend a hand_

_In everything I do_

"It's the King", he said as he crawled back onto the bed.

_That's the **wonderrr,**_

_The wonder of youuu,_

"The who", Krystal asked as she pulled him close again.

_And when you smile the world is bighterrr,_

_You touch my hand, and I'm a kinggg,_

_Your kiss to me is worth a fortunnne,_

_Your love for me is everything,_

"You can't tell me you haven't heard of Elvis Presley."

_I guess I'll neeever know, the reason whyyy,_

_You **love** me, as you dooo,_

_That's the **wonderrr,**_

_The wonder of youuu._

"Tell me about him", she said as she started to kiss Fox's neck.

_I guess I'll neeever know, the reason whyyy,_

_You love me, as you doooo,_

_That's the **wooonderrr,**_

_The wonder of **youuu.**_

* * *

Back in the hidden laboratory, after the _Great Fox II_ had entered the wormhole….

"Oh nothing important. Just ah -- **the ability to make THE CURE**", Alice shouted.

Patricia looked back at the human and shouted, "Make the cure? The damn computer said **you** were the cure!"

"And just how exactly did you plan on getting the cure out of me", the human retorted.

"Well I know one way", the rabbit shouted as she yanked her combat knife free of it's sheath.

Alena stepped between the two and said, "Ohho Kay! I think it's time we all just cooled our heels for a second. How about we ask you a question then you ask us a question, deal?"

"Fair enough, you first", the human said.

"Alright, what exactly happened here, our scans showed that this planet died about six or seven years ago but didn't tell us the cause", asked the tigress.

"That…is a very long story. It all starts with the Umbrella Corporation, the company that built these facilities…"

One hour later…

"…and then the last few cities fell and crumbled. That was the way the world ended."

The two others just sat there for a few moments, helmets in their laps, in the room the AI had suggested they move to which, apparently, was the directors quarters, lots of leather and satin furnishings, and oak panels on the walls. Then Patricia said, "O.K. I think you've earned a few questions for that answer."

"Fine. How about…what exactly are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a rabbit and she's a…"

"Nonono, I mean are you aliens or some sort of Umbrella experiment?"

"Oh", they said together, "we're aliens."

"From the Lylat system", Alena added, "I'm from the capitol planet of Cornaria, while she is from one of the biodomes on Futura."

"Uh-huh and have you two always been…"

"Gay", the aliens guessed.

This got an embarrassed nod from Alice.

"Well I always new", Patricia said, "I just didn't like males. However my better half here wasn't always into girls. No she used to be straight as an arrow. Then we got stuck with a shit detail out on the frozen tundra plains of Futura, where once the sun goes down, you can die from exposure in minutes. Well we got shuffled into the same unit and then dropped out in the middle of nowhere to do some 'scout training'. Personally I think the captain just wanted to be a dick. But anyway, she couldn't get her tent up so we shared mine but it was still freezing out, and you know what they say about cold weather", she looked over at her lover and squeezed her hand, "It brings people together in the strangest of ways."

There was a pause then Alice said, "Oookay. Oh! I forgot. I'm Alice", she said as she extended her hand.

The tigress took it first, "Alena Jackson."

Then the doe, "Patricia White. So, Alice, you got a last name?"

"Not that I can remember", at the strange looks she got she replied, "I suffered amnesia a few months before the world went to hell. My family name is one of a few things can't remember."

"Well look, back to our original problem here, is any of that stuff back there reparable", the tigress said.

The young girl materialized again to say, "Put bluntly, no. You completely destroyed the lab. The latent energies from that weapon of yours fried all of the electrical pathways in that room. Even the shielded circuits and networks that make up my hologrid ceased functioning. What is that thing?"

"This is a high grade Concentrated Energy Blaster, model number seven, or just CEB-7 for short", Patricia looked down at the dead firearm, "This weapon fires a concentrated and condensed charge of plasma particles. They are ignited by an electro-kinetic circuit at the back of the vent chamber. The result is a bolt of energy about as long as my finger flying thru the air at about five thousand feet per second, with a speed and altitude loss of less than one percent per second. Basically, if you miss, the bolt will fly until either burns up all it's fuel or hits something. It's worthless now though, the charge is totally gone."

Then Alena said leaning forward in her chair, "That Isaacs guy should have been in pieces after the first few shots let alone an entire charge from our Light Automatic Blasters. And yet it took not only that but an overcharged shot from a CEB-7 too! Those overcharges are reserved for tanks!"

Alena continued, "Now the only pieces of Lylatian tech we've got left are her Nova bomb and my emergency net uplink, which hasn't been working since we sent those samples up to the station…Oh God!"

"What love? What's wrong", Patricia asked even though she didn't need to. She knew that they had condemned all their friends and colleagues to a premature demise, and something worse, but she knew that Alena needed to let it out. She just let her feline lover break down and sob into her shoulder as the doe embraced her, "Alice could you give us a minute?"

Alice started, "Oh! Yeah, sure. I'll just step outside."

As soon as the tigress had said samples she knew what they had done.

Once the door closed behind her she started walking down the hallway and she called out to the AI, "Hey Queenie, will you show me to the armory?"

The child materialized again and floated alongside Alice, "Of course. But what are you planning? The main entrance is sealed and there is only one other way out, on which I have no information and thus do not recommend. Turn left here."

"What do you mean you don't have any information on it? I thought you had access to all systems."

"After the incident in the Raccoon City facility with my sister computer, the Umbrella corporation decided that it would be wise to have an escape route that wasn't controlled by the computer. Third door on the left."

As Alice entered the weapons room she turned to the floating hologram and asked, "Which facility is Wesker at?"

"Chairmen Wesker is currently in the Tokyo facility."

Then from the door came Alena's voice, "Wesker. Is that the bastard that's responsible for all this", her voice was dripping with suppressed rage. When Alice turned and nodded the tigress grabbed a 9mm handgun off a shelf slid a magazine home and pulled back on the slide, "Then lets pay the fucker a visit", and let it go with a CLACK. Suddenly a beeping from her waist drew their surprised attention to her beacon. It had received a return signal…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wormhole, just as Alice started shouting at her new 'friends'…

Fox was sitting in his office, one of the most rarely used rooms on The _Great Fox II_. He only ever came in here if he had to view classified transmissions or divide up the pay from a mission. He was looking over the schematics for the SOS when suddenly a message popped up on his personal holoCOM unit, "Hello, this is Internal Affairs unit number 871259 sending a message to, Fox…James…McCloud, to inform him that the Marine unit known as the, Hell…raisers, has failed to comply with a direct order from a superior, one, Major…William…Francis…Otoya. All members have also contributed several years of loyal and excellent service far above and beyond the call of duty to Cornaria and her colonies. As such, all members of the, Hell…raisers, unit have been honorably discharged from the Royal Marine Core", there was a pause as Fox soaked up this information, "This decision is final. Have a nice day."

As the recorded image dissolved back into the projector's base Fox downloaded the message to a portable device and stepped out into the corridor, 'They need to hear this', he thought to himself as he stepped onto the lift, "Cargo bay."

When he stepped out of the lift he took in the troops as they had not yet noticed him. About half of the men and women where asleep. The other half where involved in a number of activities ranging from exercise drills to sparring. A group of about six had set up a game of cards. A shout from the table indicated that the current hand had just come to an end. Fox smirked and tapped his COM badge, "Mr. Lemming please report to the barracks."

Then he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. As the shrill tone echoed off the walls everyone looked up to its source, then jumped to a stiff attention, except for one poor kid who was passed out on his bunk with a book covering his face.

One of the sergeants took a step towards the bunk, but Fox raised finger telling him to wait. Then Fox quietly stepped to the sleeping trooper's bedside and tapped him on the shoulder. As the young private slid the book off his muzzle Fox leaned in and yelled, "BLUAHH", at the top of his lungs. The dozy soldier nearly jumped out of his skin and fell off the bunk with a THUD! The unexpected action from their captain arose a hearty chuckle from the other marines.

When the white mouse got to his knees from his face down position, his eyes caught those of Fox and he jumped to his feet and snapped to attention shouting out, "Captain McCloud Sir! My apologies for not coming to attention upon your arrival!"

Fox raised a hand and read his dog tags, "I understand Mr. Trident, you're not in trouble. Now, seeing as I have everybody's attention", he turned back to the others, motioning for Trident and Lemming to join them, as the drop pilot had just entered, "I have some interesting news. We entered the wormhole about two minutes ago, however, just before we did so I received this message from IA."

While the message played Fox judged all their expressions, and didn't see one shocked face among them, a few that showed a little regret, but no surprise.

"…this decision is final. Have a nice day", Fox deactivated the small emitter, "Now, had I known that you were disobeying a direct order from Major Otoya, I might not have allowed you to come along, but, seeing as that is in the past and thus unchangeable, you are all no longer in the Core. You are now, at least for the time being, all members of Team Starfox, although you will still be treated as marines to an extent in order to maintain efficiency. Effective immediately, you take all your orders from me and my team. And here are the basics. First off, you will be given team badges that not only display your rank but contains a locator beacon so that even if you get lost on the other side of the planet we'll be able to locate you and guide you out of danger and back where you belong. That badge stays on you at all times. I or any of my crew catch you without it on, all your uniforms will be confiscated till we reach our destination."

This got another chuckle from the group, until Fox gave them a look that said he wasn't kidding, "So unless you plan on streaking the whole trip, keep it on! Second, there will be no fighting outside of the sparring area of the gym. If you have a problem tell it to your direct superior."

"Finally, I know that it's been drilled into your heads since basic, but stop saluting me. For crying out loud I'm a mercenary, not a frickin' admiral! If you insist upon formality a simple Cap'n, Sir, or Boss will do. And the same goes for the others, Sir, Boss or in Krystal's case Ma'am. Do you all understand?"

"Hoorah Sir", they all shouted.

"Heh, hoohrah. Mr. Trident", the mouse stood at ease and faced the Captain, "Would you kindly follow me for a moment?"

They stepped into the lift and Fox pressed the close doors button, "So I hear your quite the marksman Private."

"Yessir."

"Even came close to my old records at the academy."

"Well I don't like to boast, but, yeah I did", the mouse said, puffing out his chest a bit.

Fox looked him over a bit, "Been a long time since anybody did that. Listen, join me on the holodeck for an exhibition sometime, alright", Fox said before clapping him on the back and sending him back out to join the others, "Private, would you please send in Mr. Caruso?"

"Yessir. Hey Panther! Cap'n wants to see ya", he said as the doors hissed shut.

Fox crossed his arms as he considered what he was doing. As the doors opened again he opened his eyes to see Panther step in.

"So I guess I…", but he was cut off as Fox raised a finger.

Then he said, "Observation deck", as the lift started moving Fox said, "I want some privacy for this one", a few moments later the lift slowed to a halt, "Walk with me", they stepped off the lift and Fox continued, "Panther I don't care how you survived or anything like that. I do want to know, however, if this infatuation you had with Krystal is done or not."

"Of course not, my love for her is like the stars, it will burn eternal", the black feline said in that Casanova voice of his.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Something you need to know is that I asked her to marry me last night, so she is officially 'off the market", Panther's eyes dropped, "However, seeing as I'm a sporting male, I will give you this one last chance to woo her away from me", Panther's eyes rose up to meet his with a surprised look plastered on his face.

"You would risk your happiness with her just to give me one last chance? Why?"

"Because", Fox said closing his eyes, then opening them slowly, "it's not my happiness that matters to me, it's her's. And if she would rather be happy with you than me, then I'll just have to learn to accept that", Fox tapped his COM badge again, "Krystal, would you kindly come up to the observation deck. Panther has something he needs to say to you."

"Sure thing Fox, on my way."

Fox looked back to Panther, "As I said, one…last…chance. If she accepts your proposal than I'll just have to live with it and move on. If she rejects it", He leaned towards Panther, "Then that's that. No more attempts to take her away from me."

Panther was humbled by this gesture, "You are a true gentleman Mr. McCloud. I thank you."

Then the lift doors opened and Krystal stepped out onto the deck, "Hey hun", she pecked Fox on the cheek as he walked by her to stand behind her, "So, waddya want", she asked as she came to face Panther.

Fox's COM badge chirped, "Fox here."

"Fox should you come to the bridge. I've got something you should see", came Slippy's voice.

"Sure Slip, on my way", he tapped the badge again to end transmission, "If you two will excuse me", Fox said as he stepped onto the lift, "Bridge ."

As the doors opened, he stepped out into the corridor and briskly walked towards the bridge. He stepped into the control room and walked to Slippy's station, "What's up?"

Slippy looked up and said, "Oh good. Check this out", he hit a few buttons and the main holoscreen popped up to show the star system. But something was different than the picture given in the briefing. There was a wavering distortion in front of the ship roughly a mile across, and half that from top to bottom.

"What are we looking at Slip?"

"That, my good friend, is a hyper-temporal slipstream. Basically, on the other side of that portal is this same universe, except time moves faster."

"So why did I have to be down here for this? Log it in the report and let's get going", Fox said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well Fox, if we go thru this portal, we'll be able to travel to any place faster than even the wormhole can go. We could get to our destination in an hour, instead of five days!"

Fox could tell that his stout, amphibious friend was anxious, "So what's the catch?"

Slippy was silent; then, "Well as far as I can tell there isn't a portal where we need to go, so we'll have to make one."

Fox raised his eyebrows, "And?"

"Well there is a risk that the portal will be unstable, it might collapse the slipstream and, well…", Slippy clapped his hands together, "boom."

Fox was silent as he weighed the options. On the one hand, he had a surefire and reasonably safe way to get to PC-01, however it would take a lot longer than option two. Said option two, was not guaranteed to work but would be a lot faster than option one and would enable him to arrive ahead of schedule and possibly save more lives.

"Alright. Slip, ROB, we're going in! Falco, alert the Hellraisers then get up here, this could get interesting and we'll need you at the helm", Fox said with a smirk, "Slippy once we're thru get us to that planet as fast as possible."

"Roger that", Slippy said as he went to work.

As soon as Falco came in and took his seat Fox sat down in his chair as the ship rocked and bucked in the temporal turbulence. But it quickly settled down and he began looking over some figures on the laptop that swung over in front of him.

A half hour had gone by when his COM badge chirped again, "Fox could you come to the holodeck", came Krystal's voice.

"Sure, be there in a sec", he tapped the badge again and locked his station, then got up and left. When he got to the holodeck, which was literally an entire deck on the ship, he walked in to see Krystal watching a recording of them dancing. They were in formal dress, she in a gorgeous strapless purple gown and him in his red and gold dress uniform with several medals and campaign ribbons pinned to his chest, and his sliver captain's bars on his collar. Krystal's head was laid on Fox's shoulder as they slowly turned in a circle, both of them had their eyes shut in happiness, until the waltz stopped and they looked at each other, then slowly came together to kiss. This was followed by lots of clapping as the unseen crowd apparently took notice, "Diana pause play."

"Sure Boss", the ship based AI said as the image froze. Krystal turned to look at Fox.

"Our first public kiss", He said. When he was in arms reach he asked, "So what did Panther want?"

"He wanted to congratulate me on the engagement, and to find out if you had an open groomsman slot", she said with a curious look on her face.

"I'll be sure answer him when I see him later", he said as he closed the gap and hugged her.

She returned the embrace and sighed, "I almost can't believe it. We're getting married."

Fox chuckled and said, "Yeah", then he looked over her shoulder at the hologram, "You know, that is one of my favorite memories."

"Mine too", Krystal replied.

"Diana play us a good, slow song, would you please", as the music started Fox turned to his fiancée and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance milady?"

Krystal curtsied and said, "I would be delighted."

As they danced to the romantic music Fox rested his head on top of her's. Suddenly the music just cut out. Fox looked up and started to speak, but stopped short, there was no sound at all. He couldn't even hear his voice. In fact the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat, and that got louder and louder.

Krystal stepped back from Fox with a look of confusion on her face, "Fox?"

Suddenly he grabbed his chest and doubled over screaming in pain. At first she jumped back in shock, then she tried to rush to his side. But as she took her first step she felt the deck plating start to give under her feet. She screamed and fell back onto her tail. As she crawled away from the rolling and twisting deck plates she slapped her COM badge and shouted, "ROB medical emergency on the holodeck!"

She then looked back at Fox. He had dropped to his knees. As he fell forward he extended his left arm to catch himself and his hand fell into the deck, quickly followed by the rest of his arm. His eyes which had been screwed shut quickly shot open and he threw himself backwards and promptly blacked out.

As Falco and ROB came hurrying thru the door, the avian started when he saw his friend and captain. His entire left arm and shoulder, most of his face, and half his chest from just inside the right shoulder to the lowest left rib were covered in this gleaming, liquid metal. Falco began to run towards him but was held back by Krystal, "What the hell! He needs help", he shouted.

"There's something wrong with the floor", she shouted.

"Miss Krystal is correct. There is a multi-dimensional anomaly in close proximity to Fox", ROB said in his emotionless voice, "I recommend that you allow me to proceed, as I am the least likely to be affected."

He stood there for a second until Falco shouted, "Well get your metal ass over there!"

ROB strode forward and as he stepped onto the affected decking he sank in up past his head. For a few heart gripping moments he was completely gone. Then one of his metal hands shot out of that void and grabbed the 'edge'. He hauled himself up and out, and grabbed Fox. Then, holding him above his head, he waded back thru the decking.

When the android reached the other side he rolled the injured captain onto solid ground where he was scooped up by Falco and rushed out of the room. Krystal only stuck around long enough to watch ROB start to get out of the anomaly, then she was gone after Falco and her fiancé.

When she reached the medical ward she shouted, "Diana! Transfer yourself to the Medibot!"

"Already done", the feminine AI said, her voice coming from the appropriate droid.

"How's it look", Falco said, worry etched on his face.

"Not good. I need more hands", Diana said trying to scrape off the viscous, liquid metal that clung to Fox's body.

Krystal slapped her COM badge and shouted, "Medic! All medical personnel report to sickbay!"

Not two minutes later both the marine medics, Corporals Robin "Doc" Steel and Dave "Geek" Augustine, rushed into the room carrying their medical gear.

"What happened? Oh shit! Is that the Captain", Doc asked, shocked out of his mind.

When Falco just nodded both medics set themselves and dove in.

"Okay what happened", Geek asked Krystal as Doc tried to clear away some of the metal so that he could remove Fox's uniform.

"We were on the holodeck", Krystal mumbled, fighting back tears, "When, when Slippy t-told us that the ship was entering the portal. Then suddenly Fox started to s-say something to Diana but he stopped short", then her sniffling did turn into crying, "Next thing I knew he was sh-shouting and grabbing his chest", she looked up at the reptilian medic, "He was screaming. I'd never heard him do that before."

After that she just completely broke down and had to be led out of the room by Falco. Geek turned to his friend and asked, "How's it look Doc?"

"It could be worse I suppose, though I'm not sure how. His breathing is erratic and his heart rate and blood pressure are really high. We just need to get this stuff off him, so that we can stabilize him. But no matter how hard I slough this stuff off it just slides back", the labrador demonstrated by pressing his hand into the fluid on the vulpine's chest, then slid his hand towards Fox's shoulder. The goo just slid back to where it was at, "See!"

For over an hour they tried various ideas to remove the metallic fluid until finally, "Oh that does it", an exasperated Doc shouted, reaching for the cardiac stimulator.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing", Geek asked loudly.

As the stimulator buzzed with power Doc growled, "I'm gonna zap that shit off, nothing' else is working."

Geek hoped this would work as he stepped aside. Doc slowly placed the end of the stimulator into the fluid encompassing Fox's arm and pressed the discharge node. There was a snap, a sizzle, and the smell of ozone, but the fluid retracted from the discharge point to a distance of about six inches, "It's working! I'll be damned", the viper said, "Alright prepping the I.V."

Once the node had cleared his elbow Geek pressed the needle into Fox's vein, allowing the stabilizing sedatives into his bloodstream. Suddenly the metal fluid surged back to it's former location. It forced the I.V. out of Fox's arm and pressed into the minute hole, entering his body quite rapidly. This apparently caused a great deal of pain because it **ripped** him out of unconsciousness. And his mouth opened wide in a silent roar, unfortunately that just gave this stuff a larger hole to flood into. As the medics tried, and failed, to stop the flow Fox started to thrash around, forcing Diana to bind him to the bed. As the last of the metal disappeared down Fox's throat he gave one last, violent twitch then fell still.

"No", Doc said then shouted, "NO!"

The door burst open and Falco stepped back in as Geek shouted, "Pulse is down; respiration has ceased, we're losin' him!"

Then the scanner read a flat-line on his heartbeat. Both medics, Diana, and Falco stared with horror at the screen, then there was a flurry of motion as all three doctors tried to save their fallen comrade. Falco hadn't moved at all. Out in the hallway they could hear Krystal sobbing. Over the COM Slippy's voice came telling them, "Guys we will be re-entering normal space in sixty seconds, it's gonna be a little bumpy."

After several tries Diana sighed and reached over to close his eyes. Then she said, "I had hoped I would never have to say this; but I'm calling it. At 1608, Standard Empirical Military Time, Fox McCloud has died."

The only thing that could be heard was the steady tone of the heart monitor, and Krystal sobbing uncontrollably…"

**End Chapter Two**

**Once again: anything but flames-Undead Fox**


	3. Arrival

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Three: Arrival**

"…Fox McCloud has died."

The only thing that could be heard was the steady tone of the heart monitor, and Krystal sobbing uncontrollably. As they all stood there, trying to decide what to do, she came into the room. The fur on her face was matted with tears. Her voice cracked as she said, "Can I have a few minutes with him?"

The others gave their silent consent. As they all filed out the door Doc stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder and muttered, "I'm so sorry", that was probably the first time he had ever said that.

Krystal just dropped her gaze and shuffled over to Fox's bedside. She took his lifeless hand in her's and just stood there.

"Oh Fox. we were supposed to grow old together", a tear rolled down her muzzle and dropped onto his arm. She leaned in to kiss him goodbye. As she drew near she was nearly knocked off her feet by a sudden jolt that shook the ship.

Slippy's voice came intercom, "Sorry everyone. The portal's a little unstable."

Krystal just sighed, dropped to her knees, and rested her head on Fox's chest and wept silently. Suddenly when the vibrations stopped Fox drew a long ragged breath which scared Krystal so bad she fell backwards and screamed. Falco stuck his head back into the room to see what happened and almost screamed himself, for Fox had un-strapped himself and was sitting up on the bed.

The vulpine captain looked at his hands, then to Falco, and finally resting his eyes on Krystal, he said in a slightly shaky voice, "I just had the _weirdest_ dream."

Then all hell broke loose. Krystal dove onto Fox hugging him fiercely; which was eagerly returned, Falco ran over to him and joined them both in the embrace. The doctors came back in and stood there with their jaws slack, scratching their heads.

Fox hopped out of bed and promptly fell to the floor, tripping on the IV stand. Then he stood up again and this time remained that way, "Seriously guys what's going on? Last thing I remember I was on the holodeck with Krystal."

Corporal Steel explained what happened over the last hour and a half while Geek performed several scans to ensure that Fox was alright. There was no trace of the metallic fluid, whatever it was.

"Wow! Doc, that sounds pretty crazy, but I feel fine now. So you two can go back to the other Hellraisers, and I'm going back to the bridge", with that Fox walked out of the sickbay after grabbing his vest and pulling it on, as his shirt had been cut off. Down the hall and onto the lift with Krystal and Falco right behind him. As the doors closed Fox and Krystal came together and held each other for the entire ascent. While the elevator rose Fox and Krystal held a mental conversation while Falco stood off to the side thinking. He had never come this close to losing his best friend before, and in those few moments of terror and disbelief he realized just how much Fox meant to him. He was more than his boss, more than his friend, he was like the brother he never had. And he would be damned if he ever lost him again.

As the lift came to a stop they all stepped out onto the bridge and Slippy said, "Fox we're entering a geo-synchronous orbit above the planet", he was completely oblivious to the events of the past hour.

Fox felt no need to inform his easily distraught friend of the last hour's events yet, so he said, "Where's the _Angel?"_

"We're pulling up to her right…", there was a metallic clank that reverberated throughout the ship, "now", the amphibian quirked his head, "It's odd though. I'm getting no response from the station's AI", he shook his head, "I'm going to force a seal, but don't bet on breathable atmosphere."

"Fine", Fox said. Then he tapped his COM badge and said, "Hellraisers, suit up! Urban tactical. We are deploying in five which means I'll be down there in three!"

"Yes Cap'n", the XO, Lieutenant Commander Greer, replied over the COM.

"Krystal, lets go get our gear", Fox said as Slippy started to direct ROB in various attempts to connect with the station's computer.

Just like he said, three minutes later Fox was standing in the doorway of the converted cargo bay, wearing a set of modified Cornarian Battle Plated Fatigues, with his father's CEB-6 buckled into his leg holster, combat knife in his boot, and a shotgun strapped to his back.

The Hellraisers were standing in parade formation, wearing the standard issue BPFs, with their weapons slotted to the back of their mottled black and white plated vests. At the head of the formation stood Lieutenant Commander Greer, a mammoth of an alligator at just over seven feet tall. Fox stepped up to the lines and said, "I need six men to come with me over to check the station. So everyone that got 90% on their Close Quarters Combat drills or better please come to the front row."

After ten of the soldiers stepped forward Fox when about selecting his men; Private Trident, a white mouse, Private First Class Tares [pronounced tah-rez], a lynx, Corporal Sang, a snowshoe hare, Corporal Brown, a lanky tomcat, Lance Corporal Johnson, an arctic fox, and Sergeant McClain, a painted stallion.

"Alright, you six come with me. The rest of you stay frosty. We're going down to the surface next. In fact, reset your camo for desert combat."

"Yes Sir", the remaining marines shouted.

While they went about collecting their final pieces of equipment, Fox and his chosen squad stepped across the hall to the docking chamber where they stood for a few moments as the sealing process finished, and they could walk across to the SOS. As the seals finished Fox said, "Seal helmets, the stations internal sensors are offline so we don't know if the air is still breathable or not."

The six men each nodded then pressed their fingers into depressed slots on the side of their helmets, which was followed by the hiss of their helmets vacuum sealing to their BPFs. Then they stepped into the walkway.

As they walked forward up to the hatch and Fox pressed his gloved palm to the scanner to open the door. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, and still nothing happened, then PFC Tares stepped up and said, "Let me try sir."

He stepped over to the control pad and pried off the face to expose the circuits and wires of the device. No power was flowing to the device.

"Diana", the private said tapping his COM badge, "is there any power running through the Angel's systems?"

"I'm not detecting any", the AI stated over the squad COM.

"Thanks", he said as he turned back to the scanner. He unclipped a small power cell from his belt and connected it to the power intake node of the scanner then replaced the faceplate. Finally he activated the generator and clapped his hands together, "Beautiful we're in business."

He pressed his hand to the scanner, sliding the door open to reveal…nothing. No light, no sound, no nothing.

"Lights on", Fox said to the squad, clicking on his helmet light as they did the same.

"By the Gods", Sergeant McClain muttered.

There was blood. A _lot_, of blood. And it was everywhere.

Private Trident gagged.

"Diana", Fox growled, "link yourself to the Angel's system and get those sensors up now. I need to know if there's anyone alive here."

The response came in the form of the emergency lights blinking back to life and the sound of the stations intercom buzzing with static.

Lance Corporal Johnson walked over behind a console and knelt down, "I found one of the crew", then he stood up… holding most of an arm in his hand, "at least…most of one."

Suddenly a groan was heard.

All the males' heads snapped up to look at each other, drawing their weapons, then Fox said, "Alright. Trident, Tares, McClain; hold this room. Sang, Brown, Johnson; you're with me. We're gonna extract that survivor."

Fox then proceeded down the corridor towards the maintenance shaft which led down to the lower levels. Once the hatch was opened a snarl was heard. Fox pointed his shotgun down the shaft, Corporal Sang's LAB following the same line.

"What the hell was that", Brown whispered.

Fox said, "I'll go down first, Brown you follow, then Sang, then Johnson", the others nodded in response and readied themselves. Fox stepped onto the ladder and descended halfway down before jumping the rest of the way, redrawing his shotgun. The snarls and groans were louder and much closer. Once the others had joined him they slowly walked down the corridor with weapons at the ready.

As they passed one of the laboratory doors the sound of groaning made them jump. Fox stepped towards the door and pressed the pad. The door slid open revealing the dimly lit laboratory. And in the corner were huddled two figures, kneeling over a third person laying on the floor. Fox walked up to them waving in his men who slid inside and took up positions covering their captain.

Fox stepped up to the figures, dropped the barrel of his shotgun from his hand, and whispered, "Is he alri…?"

Then he saw what they were doing.

The person on the right was currently chewing on the prone male's throat, while the one on the left had ripped open his abdomen and was ravaging his intestines.

"Holy shit!"

At the sound of his raised voice three things happened. One, the marines turned to see what was the matter, two, the figures on the ground spun around to face him, and three, the crewmembers snarled and threw themselves at Fox.

The pilot flipped his shotgun up and the barrel came to rest under the chin of the female crewmember, who Fox now saw to be a lab technician. Just as the end of the gun touched her flesh Fox pulled the trigger, causing the front half of her head to explode and her body to fall back. Meanwhile the male crewmember jumped forward, past Fox, and grabbed the front of Corporal Sang's uniform before biting him hard on the shoulder, right where the neck meets the shoulder. The Corporal screamed in pain, pressed the barrel of his LAB into the male's chest, and pulled the trigger.

The male flew back, energy bolts ripping through his chest and spraying blood all over the wall. As his body slid to the floor Sang grabbed his wound and grunted, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Damn Cap'n! Son of a bitch bit me right through theLOOK OUT!"

Suddenly the male grabbed Fox from behind and tried to sink his teeth into the vulpine's neck, but Fox grabbed his head, spun around so they were facing away from the others then hurled him over his shoulder. However, instead of letting go, Fox trapped the male's jaw behind his shoulder, with his plated forearm pressing against the back of the blood covered male's neck. Then he gave a quick jerk upwards, which was followed by a rapid series of violent cracks.

As the now lifeless body fell to the floor Fox turned back to the others and said, "Screw this! We're pulling out", He pressed his COM badge, "Diana prep sickbay, Sang got bit and it's bleeding badly", he paused when the AI didn't respond, "Diana?"

Then ROB's monotonous voice came over the COM, "Apologies Fox, but Diana appears to have suffered a temporary malfunction. Slippy is attempting to repair her."

"Fine, hang on ROB", Fox turned towards Johnson, "Hey patch up Sang's shoulder, we can't have him bleeding like that or we'll have to carry him out", Fox didn't even wait for the response before restarting his conversation with ROB, "ROB, tell Doc and Geek to be ready for us, we're gonna be back damn quick."

Fox deactivated his COM and turned back to the others, "Let's go."

Brown stepped out into the hall, stopped dead in his tracks and then shouted, "Run for it", as he fired his Automatic Blaster Rifle down the corridor to the left of the door. The others bolted out the door and down the corridor to the maintenance shaft, the sound of Brown's ABR firing behind them.

As they reached the ladder suddenly the firing stopped and Brown screamed. Fox stopped at the bottom of the ladder, pushing Johnson towards the metal rungs. He turned back down the corridor to see a dozen of the insane crew. Three of the blood covered and mutilated crew had converged on the marine and were in the process of eating him alive. The rest were shuffling rapidly towards Fox and the others. Then they started to run right at them. Fox placed the butt of his shotgun against his shoulder and fired. The three massive bolts flew down the hallway and knocked two of them down, digging massive holes in their flesh. And they got right back up.

He fired again and again, covering the injured Sang as he staggered to the shaft and began to climb. When he was a few rungs up Fox fired his last shot, the gun beeping and a warning light on his HUD started flashing

Charge depleted.

Fox slung his shotgun and began to climb. When Johnson clambered out the top and shouted to Sergeant McClain and the others for help, Fox and Sang were about halfway up. Suddenly Fox saw something covered in blood go flying past him. It was the upper half of some poor crewman's body, entrails hanging out the bottom, it's right arm missing from the elbow down. But Fox was truly surprised to see it wrap it's undamaged arm around the Corporal's neck and bite him on his uninjured left shoulder.

Sang screamed and let go of the rung to try and pry the thing off him. Then it swung it's ravaged arm around and used the jagged piece of bone sticking from it's elbow to sever the tendons in the Corporal's elbow, which were straining to hold both their weights.

Sang's eyes shot open in terror as he fell back and then down. Fox stretched out and grabbed his ankle as he fell past. The half-a-soldier was jolted off Sang's back and fell down into the writhing mass of bodies below. Where it was scooped up by a trooper with a master sergeant's insignia stitched to the shoulder of it's blood caked uniform. Then the ex-trooper promptly threw it back up at them.

However it was stopped short by three bolts from Johnson's Compact Blaster Carbine. Sang groaned and Fox shouted, "Johnson! We really could use a cable about now!"

Then McClain stuck his head over the edge and said, "Already on it sir!"

Fox pressed his wrist-PAD against the rung his right hand was currently clasping, deactivating the magnet holding the butt of his shotgun to his right shoulder, causing the weapon to swing down. Once it was out of the way he reactivated the magnet and turned his back to the ladder, only letting go when he felt the back of his BPFs snapping to the metal rungs.

Once this was done he stretched down and grabbed the belt of Sang's uniform. Then he said, "Hang on soldier, this is gonna hurt a bit", he grunted as he gave a hard pull, lifting the injured feline up a few inches, then snatching the back plate of his armor. The marine groaned loudly. Fox, as gently as he could, twisted the soldier around so they were front to front. Although awkward, Fox knew this was the best position for an assisted ascension like this one. Sang's uniform was soaked in blood, and that blood was spreading to Fox's BPFs now too. Sang groaned again and his eyes fluttered.

"Hey! Hey", Fox snapped, "Stay with me. We're gonna get outta here."

The marine nodded weakly as the cable finally reached them. Fox leaned in and said, "Now you're gonna have to support yourself for a second so that I can tie us together."

Again Sang nodded, and he wrapped both arms around behind Fox's neck, grabbing his dead right hand in his left for leverage. He winced when Fox let go, but the pain of supporting himself soon was replaced by fear.

He was cold....

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Touchdown!

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Four: Touchdown**

…He was cold.

Fox struggled with the cable as Sang tried to keep his hold. As he looped the final knot he felt Sang shiver, then go slack slightly, "Hey wake up soldier", Fox said slapping the Corporal across the back of the head, jolting him back into consciousness, "Good, thought I'd lost you too", then he slid him into the sling, shouting up the shaft, "We're good to go!"

As the others lifted Sang to safety, Fox grasped the ladder again and deactivated the magnet, reset his shotgun, and started to climb. But after only a few moments of climbing he was stopped dead in his tracks by the most horrible scream he had ever heard. He looked back down the shaft, trying to find the source of the sound, only to see the crowd of bodies beneath him. Then one of them looked up at him.

It was Brown.

Or rather, what was left of him.

His right eye, along with all the flesh on that side of his face, was gone. His chest was torn apart, clothes in tatters. His left collarbone was broken, jutting from the skin on that side. As they made eye contact, Brown raised his left arm above his head, which on a normal person in his condition would have been impossible, pointed his hand at Fox, and let loose another blood chilling shriek.

Then he jumped, and was six feet up the ladder

"Oh shit!"

Fox turned and clambered up the ladder as fast as he could, which turned out to be pretty fast. Up top Johnson was trying to get a bead on the ex marine below. Finally, just as it seamed it would catch up to Fox, "Gotcha", he fired.

The bolt of energy caught Brown in the back just above his waist, blowing a hole in his gut and causing him to fall back down. But suddenly the twisted and mutilated marine grabbed a rung with his left hand. With a sudden jerk and a sickening snap he came to a stop, destroying whatever was left of his shoulder. And _still_ he started climbing back up, his left arm flopping totally dead at his side. This time he was followed by several of the others below.

Fox scrambled up the last few feet and out the hole, just as Johnson slammed the hatch shut. But before it could close a blood soaked hand shot out, keeping the door open. Johnson stood on the hatch but soon it began to lurch under his feet. So Fox did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the hand and planted his foot on the door, pressing down on it. Then he gave a powerful jerk upwards, breaking the arm. Finally he drew his combat knife and sliced through the taught flesh that was all that held the hand to the arm covered by the door. The severed flesh snapped back into the hole and the hatch slammed closed.

Fox stumbled backwards as Johnson sealed the hatch. Then he looked at the hand he was still holding. It was incased in what was left of a BPF glove, with three of the fingers torn, stripped of flesh, or missing. On the one finger that was intact, was a wedding band.

"Damn", McClain muttered, glancing up from his work of trying to stabilize Sang, who had slipped into unconsciousness, "That's Brown's ring."

Fox slipped the gold ring off the finger and into his palm. Engraved on the inside were the words, 'To my beloved David, Samantha'. Fox cursed under his breath. He slipped the ring into his pocket.

Then suddenly the hatch groaned, and the metal strained outwards. The others looked to him for orders and he gave them.

"Alright, stable or not, we have to get him out of here. I'll carry him, you all cover us", they nodded as Fox slung the injured male over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, the male's fresh bandages rapidly turning a dark red. The others took up cover positions around them. And they ran for the docking chamber. But when they got there the hatch was closed.

"ROB, open the hatch", Fox said. When nothing happened Fox slid Sang off his shoulder and propped him against one of the powerless consoles, checking his pulse. It was still going, weak, but still there. Then he tapped his COM badge, opening a direct connection to his robotic friend, "ROB! Open the Gods damned door!"

He was relieved to hear his friend answer this time, although his relief was short lived because ROB didn't have good news.

"Apologies Fox, but it appears that the station's computer thought our link was some sort of virus. It shut down the connection", Fox cursed again, this time out loud, "I am attempting to force my way back into the system. It should only take me a minute."

Fox inserted a fresh charge into his shotgun and growled, "In a minute we'll all be dead!"

Then Fox killed the link, "Gentlemen we are currently experiencing technical difficulties", he said to the surviving marines, "We are gonna have to hold this position for the next sixty seconds. Hopefully by that time the hatch should open and we can get the fuck out of here."

They all nodded and sighted their weapons at the door that lead to the maintenance hatch. Fox saw that Private Trident's aim was unsteady with fear.

Fox shuffled over to Sang to check on him and he saw that the marine had regained consciousness, "Hey soldier. How ya doin'?"

"Never better Cap'n", he said with a weak smile and a shaky salute. Suddenly there was the sound of screeching metal from beyond the airlock door. As Fox stood up Sang grabbed his wrist. He was shivering, "I'm so cold sir."

Fox kneeled down and said gently, "You just hang in there for another minute. Just one minute. Then we can get out of here."

Sang nodded then his good hand drifted down to the holster strapped to his right thigh, where he unclipped and drew the blaster, priming the charge, aiming shakily at the besieged CP door. Then he coughed, spraying blood all over the inside of his visor. Fox reached over and removed the soldier's helmet, clearing his vision.

Then Fox drew back the priming handle on his shotgun and turned, just as the door to the corridor was forced open, blood covered hands prying the two halves of the sliding door apart.

"Open up", shouted Fox.

The blaster bolts started to fly, impacting in the door, the gap , and the writhing mass of bodies beyond. Then the lights went out. The firing stopped for a moment as night vision was clicked on, and resumed once the marines could see.

When the gap had spread to ten inches, Fox fired, sending his first three bolts ripping through the air and impacting on the remains of Corporal Brown, two striking him in the chest, the third shooting over his shoulder, blowing the head apart on the ex-wolf behind him. Brown ignored the massive holes in his chest and squeezed through the gap, running forward. Fox fired again and one of his bolts severed the ex-marine's remaining hand, the second hit him in the groin, and the third one hit him just above the eyes, removing the top half of his head.

As the dead corporal's body hit the floor, what should have been obvious before was finally realized by Fox, and he shouted, "Aim high! Aim high! Shoot 'em in the head", The response was immediate, bodies started falling, heads started exploding, and the flood of freaks started to thin. When the last body fell Fox got back on the COM with ROB, "Any time now buddy! We have some breathing room."

All he got in response was static, and more groans and snarls could be heard, only from all around them this time.

Fox deactivated his link and growled. Then he turned back to Sang. His eyes were dull and his nose was dry, blood was slowly trickling from the corner of his mouth. He chuckled and mumbled, "Y'know, it's not so cold anymore."

Then the hatch groaned open. However, it didn't get very far. Falco stuck his head in, casting a shadow as he was illuminated by the overheads in the docking tunnel, and said, "Sorry for the wait guys ROB shorted a circuit or something, so I had to come over here and open her up manually", then he noticed the bodies, "Damn! Looks like I missed the party."

"Something happened to the crew", Fox glanced over to the mutilated corpse of Corporal Brown while everyone else tried to pry the hatch open far enough for McClain to get through, "And whatever it was, it spread to Corporal Brown there."

Suddenly Sang drew a loud ragged breath, drawing everyone's attention to him. As Fox came to his side he took the marines hand, "Hang on, we're not gonna lose you too."

"It's too late Cap'n", he coughed again, spraying blood onto Fox's visor, "I'm too far gone."

Then he shuddered and went limp, the light leaving his eyes. Fox leaned in and removed his glove, checking his pulse before plucking the marines dog tags from his chest and snapping them off. He dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed.

Then Sang lurched forward and snapped his jaws at him. Fox fell backwards to avoid the attack and in the same motion he drew his left leg back and kicked him in the throat. The impact knocked Sang back, but it didn't stop him. Falco stepped over, grabbed the marine and threw him against the wall. The marine slid to his knees and screamed, the same scream that Brown had made just a few minutes ago. Falco took a step back at the sound, but Fox took three forward, drew his father's CEB-6 from his tactical holster, and fired. The bolt hit Sang on the end of his short feline muzzle, destroying it and knocking him to the ground, where he lay twitching. Then he slowly started to rise again. When his head was clear he looked at Fox, and the vulpine had to admit, he looked terrifying without his muzzle, his ragged and burnt tongue hanging from the gaping, smoldering hole.

Fox steeled himself and squeezed the trigger again. This bolt caught the mutilated male right between the eyes, putting him down for good. Falco snapped out of the daze the gunfire had put him in and shouted, "What the FUCK was that!?"

Fox gave the avian a stern gaze, "The same thing that happened to everyone else", he muttered grimly, before turning to the others and saying, "Alright! Pull back to the Great Fox. I'm gonna prime the station's Nova failsafe, to make sure that whatever happened here", he glanced back to Sang's lifeless corpse, "Doesn't happen anywhere else."

The marines immediately filed out through the partially opened door. Falco stayed behind to watch Fox's back, for they could still hear more of the twisted people around. As Fox finished setting up a remote detonator he turned to Falco and gave him a thumbs up, then went over and snatched Brown's tags as well. Just as the two mercenaries stepped through the portal and into the umbilical they heard a hiss from behind them. They turned and saw a filthy creature, bipedal, wearing a dirty blue jumpsuit. It had no fur, just dirt brown skin that was cracked and extremely dry. It's eyes were solid black. It was also covered in blood. Then with startling speed it sprinted towards them.

"Shit", Fox and Falco shouted simultaneously, before forcing the door closed. They could here the thing screaming at them, beating on the hatch as they retreated down the hall.

Once they were through the airlock they both headed straight for the bridge. Upon their arrival Fox hopped the railing right into his seat, removed his helmet, and started tapping commands into his control pad that swung over in front of him. Krystal walked over to his side and asked, "What happened over there?"

As _The Great Fox II _disengaged from the _Angel_, Fox let her drift slightly before activating the engines, increasing the distance between them, then he looked up at Krystal and said, "You really don't want to know."

Once they were far enough away Fox drew the detonator from a pouch on his vest. Flicked open the guard, and pressed the red button on top. There was a flash of bright blue light and the _Angel _exploded, her remains falling into the atmosphere where they undoubtedly burned up.

"Slip", Fox said as he stood up to leave, "Get us out of here."

His amphibious friend had something else in mind though, "B-but Fox. While you were on the Angel_,_ we received a return signal from one of her crewmember's emergency beacons."

Fox stopped short, "Please tell me it wasn't on the station."

"No it wasn't", Fox let out his breath in relief, "It came from the surface, in a large, underground facility."

Fox leaned against the wall and was still for a moment, before saying, "That means we've still got a job to do", he paused for a moment then, "Slip, get us into drop ship range, we go down as soon as we're close enough

Then he picked up his helmet, turned, and walked off of the bridge, quickly followed by Krystal. She reached out and touched his mind, '_Fox what is the matter with you?'_

'_Over on that station I had to watch two men die', _he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, _'But the horrible thing is', _he turned to face her,_ 'they died by my hands'_, a single tear rolled down his cheek before he reached up to wipe it away. All that did was smear some of Sang's blood on his face.

Krystal took tentative steps towards him until she was close enough to embrace him, _'Please let me see, so I can help you.'_

Fox smiled and kissed the top of her head, _'Trust me, showing you what I saw would bring untold amounts of horror and pain to your mind", _Fox gently rubbed her back,_ "Your being here is all the help I need.'_

They walked over to the lift where Fox said, "Cargo Bay."

As they made their descent Krystal leaned against Fox and sighed, not saying anything, just enjoying his presence, as people in love often do.

Slowly Fox slid his hand up to clasp her own, entwining her fingers with his. Then she turned to face him and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

But, as with all good things, this moment was fleeting. The lift soon stopped and the two vulpines were forced to separate and resume their professional attitudes as they stepped off the lift to confront the Hellraisers.

All of them were going about collecting the personal effects of Corporals Brown and Sang, mourning the loss of their comrades, placing all the objects in a large pile which was topped by two pictures of the soldiers in full dress uniform. However they still snapped to attention when they saw their captain standing there. Fox stepped forward towards the collection of objects, "I didn't get a chance to know these two very well", he said before he looped both sets of tags around their respective pictures, "But I do know this", he turned to face the group of marines that had gathered behind him, "These males, they died with honor out there. They died defending their comrades."

Fox looked at each soldier gathered before him, making eye contact for a few seconds with each while he continued, "I can also tell you this. They would not want you all to stand around mourning them. If they were standing here right now they would probably slap all of you and shout 'You're marines dammit! You've got a job to do!"

"I can personally guarantee, that these two will be given a permanent place of honor, alongside the original members of Team Starfox back on Cornaria", he paused for a moment to let this settle, then finished with, "But for now, we must set aside our grief. We just received a signal from an emergency locator beacon down on the surface, indicating that one or more of the survey team that got separated from the others are still alive down there. And we are bound by the sacrifice of our comrades to extract them."

Fox walked through the crowd, which parted for him, until he stopped in front of one of the few female marines of the group, who didn't move out of the way. He gently wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry for your loss Samantha."

She just sobbed into his shoulder. The black and grey tabby slowly got composure of herself and stepped back, whispering, "Thank you sir, but we knew what we were getting into when we signed on", while wiping tears from her face and sniffing quietly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't mourn him", Fox reached into one of the pouches on his BPF shirt and withdrew Brown's ring, "I think he would have wanted you to have this."

She let him drop it into her shaky hand before walking quickly away to sit on her bunk and sob. Fox sighed again and turned to the others, "With the exception of Corporal Brown there and Slippy on the bridge, we'll be going down to the surface to extract the survivors. We will all be going down there. Because I believe that will provide us the greatest chance for success."

He turned to Krystal and gestured towards the door. As they stepped onto the lift he faced the marines one last time, "We are heading down in ten. So get your gear set and head to the launch bay."

There was a round of 'yes sirs' and 'aye's' as the doors closed and the lift descended to the lowest deck on _The Great Fox II_. On the way there Fox looked at Krystal and said, "Go and gear up for CQC Krystal. I'm heading to the launch bay to tell the pilot. Don't forget to bring something with a little bang though."

Krystal nodded as the lift slowed to a stop and they stepped into the corridor. She turned into the third door on the left and Fox continued on towards the bay, attempting, and failing to get a response on Lemming's COM badge. When he stepped into the large room he saw the team's four Arwings sitting in their alcoves, recessed into the high ceiling, and the large Mark XXI Typhoon drop ship sitting beneath them.

As Fox walked up to it he got his first really good look at the vessel. She had two decks from the look of her, and set into each wing was a ball turret, that rotated to bring the firing point to bear on a target, no matter where it was. The stub that Lemming had been working on had a shiny new plate of armor on, and it was perfectly clean. He walked the thirty feet from bow to stern and turned into the open rear hatch, which was ten feet wide, to find the pilot sleeping soundly on one of the medivac beds, a pair of music studs in his ears.

Fox slapped his forehead and groaned. He walked over to the sleeping german sheppard. Then he gently grabbed the cord for the studs and gave a yank, popping them out of the pilots ears. But still the canine didn't wake up, his level breathing actually getting on Fox's nerves. So he simply walked over to the control panel and typed in a command, which caused the medivac bed to collapse against the wall. The marine pilot gave a startled shout as he attempted to catch himself before he hit the deck plates with a dull thud, swearing loudly.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? Tut-tut", Fox said, dropping his hand from the touch screen and ticking his finger back and forth.

"Ah, the famous Fox McCloud", Lemming said in a surprisingly deep voice, "Welcome aboard Tango 319, or as I call her, Alexandra", he finished as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Fox cleared his throat, then said, "Mr. Lemming, where is your COM badge?"

Lemming's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had left it in the cockpit, "Oh crap."

Fox smirked as he leaned against the bulkhead, "Oh crap is right."

Lemming started to babble, trying to come up with an excuse for not having the small piece of tech on him when Fox raised his hand to silence him, "Mr. Lemming. Under normal circumstances I would follow through with what I said before. However we are going down to the surface in ten minutes, so I will forego your", he paused for a moment to read the other pilot's expression before continuing, "punishment. This time. And this time only."

The German Sheppard sighed out a, "Thank you sir."

"Don't let it happen again", Fox said as he turned to head back out to the armory to refit for this new task. He stepped out into the hall just in time to see Krystal leaving the armory, her head encased in her custom helmet with the blue visor down, her leather jumpsuit covered by a set of desert BPFs, with her staff strapped to her back. Fox expected this.

What he didn't expect was the Gatling Gun she held in her hands.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you have that monster", Fox said as she drew close to him.

A soft chuckle come over her external speakers, "No. But I could tell you liked it anyway", she said tapping the side of her helmet with a gloved finger.

He shook his head and smirked. As he walked past he thought to Krystal, 'Hey! get the others situated when they arrive would you?'

She gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder in response. As Fox entered the armory he removed the shotgun from his back and dropped it onto a small table for later cleaning. Then he grabbed a treated rag from a dispenser mounted to his left and wiped the blood and gore off his own armor.

Next he selected a pair of fist sized, black fragmentation grenades and clipped them to his belt, along with a single, bright red magma grenade. Finally he grabbed a Heavy Blaster Carbine, pressed a full power cell home, snatched a few extra cells filling the remaining pouches on his belt, before placing his helmet on his head and walking back out the door. Just as the door slid closed behind him, the elevator doors parted and Private Trident came stumbling out, trying to get his LR-7 to stay attached to his back. His only other weapon was his CEB-7 that was resting in it's cross-draw holster strapped to his left hip.

"Oh, hello Sir", the white mouse said as he wrestled with his rifle while also trying not to drop his other gear, "I'm sorry I'm late but I can't seem to get my rifle to lock in place."

Fox stepped over and placed the back of his plated glove against one of the maglocks, and feeling no resistance as he pulled it away.

"Well that's your problem, you've got a faulty maglock. Wait here and I'll grab an extra."

A few minutes later both males walked into the launch bay with all gear in tact and in place. The large hanger was filled with the low thrumming sound of the Typhoon's plasmagnetic lifter plates which covered the entire underside of the craft. Fox and Private Trident stepped into the back of the transport as Fox opened a com to the pilot, "Let's Rock n' Roll!"

"Aye sir", Lemming responded, flipping on the main engine, located on the vessel's spine. Then the drop-ship lifted off the deck plates and drifted out into space. Most of the marines had taken their seats. But a few remained standing with Fox, Falco, and Krystal, watching out the windows set into the rear hatch. They all set their grips tighter as the whine of the main engines charging up could be heard right before they gave a sudden lurch forwards.

The trip down was uneventful, until Lemming came over the com, "ETA one minute Cap'n."

Fox turned to the Hellraisers, lifted his visor and shouted, "Get tactical marines! We hit the dirt in sixty seconds!"

Every one of them shook their right fists in the air and shouted, "Hoohrah", before they set about doing a final check on their weapons and gear.

Fox chuckled as he dropped his visor back into place. Then his expression grew serious behind his faceplate.

_ 'What's wrong Fox'_, he felt Krystal ask him.

_ 'I… Nothing, just pre-mission jitters I suppose'_, he thought to her.

Just then the pilot opened the rear hatch giving the soldiers their first view of the LZ, "No triple A, no defensive fire. But a lot of bodies moving around down there. Be careful and good luck!"

Fox activated the zoom function on his HUD and focused on the crowd. All of them were burned, broken, dirty, and they all looked mad as hell. They also looked a lot like the creature on the station. Fox sighed then opened a team-COM, "Hostile targets confirmed. Heavy weapons, up front!"

As the automatic weapons and explosives soldiers moved to the front Krystal squeezed Fox's shoulder, "See you on the ground", she said as the drop-ship began descending behind a small cluster of rock formations. Then she turned and jumped out the open hatch past all the soldiers who were standing there dumbstruck watching her flip repeatedly in her fall to the ground, before landing in a crouch, pulling the Gatling gun off her back and quickly assembling the powerful weapon.

Fox looked at them then said, "What are you waiting for? Get your asses in gear!"

They all scrambled to join their comrade on the ground. After they dropped Fox turned to the others, "Sniper team, stay on board. Captain Lemming will drop you at your designated position. The rest of you", he yanked on the charging handle for his carbine, "Let's hit it!"

Fox grinned as he jumped down to the ground, looking around for targets as he moved towards his comrades.

Then one of the heavy gunners, a wolf with his own Gatling gun, shouted, "Contact! And lots of 'em!"

His voice was followed by the sound of repeated blaster fire. As Marines pounded to the dirt they all moved in the direction of the fire, which was over a good sized hill.

As he crested the hill Fox stopped for a moment, "By the Gods."

There were hundreds of the cannibals converging on the LZ…

**End Chapter Four**

**Please review-Undead Fox**


	5. Comrades and Courage

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Five: Comrades and Courage**

…As he crested the hill Fox stopped for a moment, "By the Gods."

There were hundreds of the cannibals converging on the LZ. Krystal continued running, coming to a stop next to the wolf with the other Gatling gun and firing into the approaching tide of bodies, cutting them down by the dozen. As if they were oblivious to Fox the marines all ran past and began firing into the crowd.

Bolts of bright blue energy flew from the collection of weapons, while a golden energy sprayed from the twin Gatling guns. And though bodies were dropping and foes were being killed, the flood of bodies was still fast approaching. Some of the younger marines were beginning to panic, their fire becoming erratic and inaccurate.

Upon seeing this Fox snapped out of his shocked daze and dashed down to the front lines, taking aim and firing, hitting one of the predators in the throat and blowing it's head off, "Remember", he said over the team-COM, "Aim high, hit them in the head."

Then the marines began taking their time, being sure to aim for the head, and the younger ones calmed back down and started aiming again. Fox opened his link to Cap. Lemming, "Michael, once you've dropped of Falco and Trident, how about you to swing back over and provide some air support?"

"You got it boss, on my way", the pilot replied.

Fox killed the link then turned just in time for a bright red, high velocity sniper bolt to go flying into the throat of an enemy, severing his head, continuing on and blowing another one in half. Fox opened a private COM to Falco, "Damn dude! That was a helluva good shot."

"That was Mr. Eagle Eye hear, I swear, Trident is a _god_ with that thing", Falco responded. Another bolt went ripping downrange to hit one of them in the shoulder, knocking it down and blowing it's arm off, Falco sighed, "_That_, was me. Man, I need to practice more often."

Fox chuckled as he disconnected the transmission. He continued to fire bolts downrange, then he looked up as the drop-ship drifted overhead. The ball turrets in the wings rotated to come to bear on the swarm below it. A bright green ball of energy collected and grew in a black divot on each sphere, before exploding out and down, digging a crater fifteen feet across and nine feet deep. The pilot's voice came over the COM, "Hoo-Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Fox raised his hand above his head, "Push on through", he shouted throwing his hand forward. The Marines all ran forward, into the nearest crater, and up the other side. Their fire was continuous as they ran for the center of crowd. Then they stopped for a moment, "Michael! Hit 'em again!"

"My pleasure", Lemming said, following it up with a maniacal cackle and two more balls of crackling energy slamming into the dirt, blowing another pair of large holes in the writhing mass of stumbling bodies. Once again the soldiers ran forward.

Fox opened a COM to Falco and Trident, "Hey we're getting into a lot of dust and smoke here, make sure to check your targets before you fire, over."

"Copy that bro."

"Acknowledged sir."

Fox dropped to a knee and sighted on a target that came running straight at him, firing two shots, the first of which missed by a hair, but the second bolt hit right between the eyes. The creature stopped running, lurched forward another step then fell on it's face.

Through the throng of bodies Fox could see a cluster of wooden structures. Suddenly over the COM Fox heard someone scream, "Get it off me! Get it off me!!!"

Then the scream was cut off by a pained gurgle, and Fox knew what that meant, "Man down, Man down", someone shouted over the COM.

"Marines, move on the painted location", Fox then threw a Laser Locating Beacon over the crowd and against the nearest structure. There came no responses but Fox saw several marines make a break for it, hopping the fence. Some of them turned to fire through the metal wire and provide cover for their approaching friends, while some fought off the creatures that were already on that side of the fence. When Fox reached the fence he clipped his HBC onto the locks across his chest, "Lucky I don't plan on running like this", he muttered to himself.

With the way the rifle was set against him, the rifle laying diagonally across his body, the barrel running across his thigh, pointing at the ground, and with the stock of the rifle up near his shoulder, it would indeed have been very awkward to try and go anywhere like that, however Fox could still boost his friends up and over the fence. He laced his fingers together and braced himself as the rest of his comrades came tearing out of the crowd, shoving bodies left and right. The first marine came running up to him but turned and stood beside him, firing on any would-be attackers that got too close.

"Thanks Sergeant White", Fox said. As he looked forward Krystal ran up and placed her boot in Fox's waiting hands, where she was then propelled up the fence. As Fox brought his hands back down he saw that several other soldiers had taken a similar approach each of them helping speed their comrades' advance. When it was down to just them on this side Fox said, "Alright, up and over marines!"

None of them replied over the COM but each of them moved to his location where he and Sergeant White began to propel them up onto the fence. The marines on the other side of the fence were having an increasingly more difficult time keeping the swarm at bay. As the last marine dropped over the fence Fox turned to White, "You're up Joanna."

"Aye sir", she said and stepped into his hand and clambered up the fence, followed quickly by Fox, who had to jump to avoid a cluster of snatching hands. When they dropped on the other side Fox unfastened his HBC. He noticed that the wolf with their other Gatling gun wasn't there, but there wasn't time to mourn or be worried, so the surviving marines all turned and shot their way through the much thinner crowd to the marked building. When they got to the door Fox stepped in to find a group of about ten of the snarling creatures clawing at the floor in the center of the room. And seven of them were Lylatian.

_'Damn. Must've been the ground crew'_, Fox thought as he plucked a frag grenade from his belt, pressed the arming button and rolled it into the group, "Fire in the hole", he shouted as he stepped back out the door and behind a wall.

The explosion that followed blew all of the monsters apart, shattered every window that wasn't already broke, and ripped a massive hole in the floor, exposing a shaft that dropped down into the dimly lit depths. About seven hundred feet down there was a lift and a door, "Alright Hellraisers. Prep for rappel and rapid descent."

"Yes sir", came over the COM, after which about half the marines rushed over to the shaft and, using a palm sized pneumatic hammer, drove ten inch support spikes into the side of the shaft before attaching drop lines.

When they slipped over the edge and down into the dark, Fox activated his external speakers, "The rest of us must hold this position until we get an all clear from the others."

The Marines responded by pulling back, into the wooden building. Krystal was the last to come through the door. As she backed inside her Gatling gun stopped firing, "Crap", she shouted, "That's it, I'm out. All five thousand rounds."

She pressed a button on the back of the gun and chucked in out the door as it began to beep menacingly, shouting, "Heads Up!"

Everyone covered their eyes for a second as the weapon exploded, then they immediately resumed firing. Krystal drew her staff, took aim and began firing out the door, picking off targets quickly and methodically with bolts of fire.

They all gave a sigh of relief when the all clear signal came from down below, "Fox! We're good down here, just need a moment to cut the door open", Panther said over the COM.

The next few moments passed without a word, the only sound being that of blaster fire from eighteen different weapons. When Panther called up again Fox shouted out the order to go. All but one marine did so, one Staff Sergeant Marlin, "What the hell are you doing David? Get down there", Fox shouted at him.

"But sir, I have an idea that will slow them down", the marine said.

Fox rolled his eyes inside his helmet, "Fine Sergeant, but make it quick", he aimed his HBC out the doorway and blew the head off the nearest attacker. He let his eyes drop for just a moment to see that Marlin was hooking up a remote detonator to a Nova bomb.

"Done! Let's get out of here sir", David said grabbing a rope and hopping into the hole, Fox following suit.

When they were a few dozen feet down Marlin flipped open the detonator and pressed the button. Nothing happened, "What the", the marine looked down at the small screen on the trigger switch, "Dammit!"

"What happened", Fox asked, still descending till he was even with the angered Marine.

"There's a malfunction at the source. I have to go back up and reset the system", David said as he looked back up at the opening.

"That's not a good idea", Fox told the marine.

"I know sir, but if I don't get that reset then they might find a way down there and then everybody dies, or worse."

Fox thought for a moment, then he said, "Fine. But you get up there, fix the problem, then get your tail inside."

The soldier nodded, "Aye sir."

As Fox continued his decent, Sergeant Marlin clambered back up and onto the lip of the shaft. Running over to the bomb David pulled the power from the small transmitter and put it back in, resetting the system, this time however, he noticed a small indicator light that he failed to notice before.

_Inadequate power for wireless detonation_.

The Marine swore to his bad luck, he had mistakenly grabbed an old power pack from his supplies instead of a fresh one. He pressed his hand to the node on the side of his helmet that opened a private COM, "Captain McCloud sir?"

"Marlin! What the hell is taking so long?! We're all already inside!"

David inhaled a sharp breath, "I'm sorry sir, I can't fix the remote detonator."

Fox swore, then, "Well forget about it. We'll think of something else."

As the Sergeant heard this one of the creatures shuffled through the door and in his direction. He quickly drew his CEB-7 and but a bolt just above the creature's left eye. Then, with his arm still raised, he looked at the gun and knew what he had to do.

"Goodbye Captain."

Marlin removed his helmet, cutting Fox off as he said, "Don't you da…"

Then he undid the first clasp of his BPF uniform top, reached inside and pulled out a small, gilded ring, with a clear, crystal triangle set inside it, "Sweet Goddess Mariana", he said, holding the pendant over his heart, "Please, close your all seeing eyes and forgive me for what I must now do."

He looked out a window to his right at the setting sun, tears welling in his eyes. He heard a telltale thump from behind him, "I hope that my Goddess sees it in her heart to forgive me", he turned towards the monster to his left, "But if she doesn't", he raised his blaster, "then I shall see you in hell", he fired just as the creature lunged at him, the bolt hitting the bomb and setting it off.

The explosion blasted the marines below down the corridor, collapsed the shaft, and took out the primary power to part of the underground compound they had just entered. It also turned a half mile of desert in every direction into shimmering black glass, reflecting the red light from the setting sun…

**End Chapter Five**

**Please leave your reviews-Undead Fox**


	6. Redemption and Reunion

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Six: Redemption and Reunion**

In orbit, on the bridge of the _Great Fox II, _just before the bomb's explosion…

Slippy was still trying to figure out what was wrong with ROB and Diana. The widowed Samantha was sitting in Fox's chair, playing a simple card game on his laptop. She was trying to not think about how she was going to explain this to the family when she got home. Both she and Slippy nearly jumped out of their skins when ROB kicked back on.

"Warning, unauthorized access detected! Disconnecting from main hard drive", the robot shouted in his monotone voice.

Slippy got a confused look on his face, and Samantha walked over to them, "What did he mean 'unauthorized access'?"

" I don't know, I have his master codes, that means I have full access. ROB? Who tried to access your systems", Slippy asked.

ROB turned his blank face towards him, "The same one that destroyed Diana. Slippy I am afraid that the _Great Fox II _has acquired a virus."

Slippy's eyes grew wide, well, wider than usual, "What!? From where?!"

"Uncertain, but…", the robot was cut off as the hologrid kicked on, and an image of a creature, about four feet tall, wearing a dress, appeared. All of it was totally red and slightly see through.

"Hello. Who are you", the creature asked in a young feminine voice.

Slippy walked forward, "I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my systems? And what did you do with the AI that was already here?"

The child raised her hand, palm out in the universal stop gesture, "I am the Red Queen. I am the Artificial Intelligence for the Raccoon City Facility. I was inactive for six years. When I was reactivated I was connected to an unfamiliar system, and I thought I had been stolen or hacked, so I tried to defend myself. The AI that was already there had the gall to call me a primitive piece of junk and tried to delete me. I got lucky however and wiped her clean by taking advantage of a hole in her firewall. I used a similer one to get in here, but I digress. After I deleted her I left only basic programming so that I would know how to run the unfamiliar systems. That was when I learned of where I was."

"I tried to grapple with my predicament, being trapped in an extra terrestrial vessel of all places, with no way to contact my primary system node. I read in a report that several samples of an anomalous species were brought onboard. I accessed the security camera for the room the 'samples' were located, and I saw that they were victims of the T-Virus."

"Wait", Samantha stepped forward, "What's the T-Virus?"

The red child sighed and rubbed the bridge of her 'nose', "The T-Virus is a synthetic protein based pathogen that is virtually impossible to kill."

Slippy sighed and slammed his hand between his eyes, "Sounds fascinating, but what are you doing _here_, in this system?"

But the Red Queen seemed to take no notice, "When I saw that crew members on that station were infected with the virus, I took steps to prevent it from transferring further."

Slippy and Samantha looked at each other, then the marine said, "What do you mean by 'steps'?"

The red hologram looked at her, "Upon the return of the ground team I noticed that they carried the T-virus in multiple forms", she lost focus for a moment as she continued to ramble, "The T-virus mutates from liquid, to airborne, to blood transfusion, depending on it's environment. The ground crew were all carrying the air-born strand of the virus, and several of them were carrying a blood infection. I also saw that they were ignorant enough to bring an infected human on board. The subject was infected with a highly mutated form of the virus, one which I had never seen before. I did notice however, that all of the crewmembers that were infected with the airborne strain were apparently unaffected by the virus. However, I don't take chances.

As soon as I was sure that there would be no more transports I sealed the room and activated the biohazard warning system, hoping that the survivors would abandon the station, or call for help. But unfortunately when I commandeered the station network I must have damaged those systems, because no transmissions were sent, and the escape pod didn't launch.

Over the next few minutes I watched as the crew tried to determine the cause of the alert. However I detected a breach in the isolated section of the station. I reconnected to the security system to see that the crew that were infected had fed on the other surviving crewmembers, thereby contaminating them as well. However unlike all other subjects before them they retained some of their reasoning skills and a good portion of their intelligence. One of the scientists had activated the door controls and breached the seals."

Slippy raised his hand, "Are you saying they literally ate the other crewmembers? As in tore chunks of them off and swallowed them?"

The red queen turned her emotionless gaze upon him, "Yes", she said matter of factly. Then she continued where she had left of, "I closed the blast doors but they just pried them apart, they were stronger, faster, and more intelligent than any previous subject I had ever seen. When your Captain McCloud came aboard the last crewmember had just fallen to the infected. That was why they were still feeding on him when McCloud came into the room."

She paused for a moment before looking at Samantha again, "If it's any consolation, your husband died valiantly."

Slippy placed his hand on the feline's shoulder, "I don't want to sound heartless or anything but what happened to Diana."

The Red Queen looked at the green frog, "I deactivated her program and stored her in another system, called Med-1. She is fully intact, I didn't want to make the same mistake twice."

Slippy sighed in relief, then he heard her speak again, "I wouldn't try to reactivate her outside that program though. It might corrode both of us."

Slippy turned to ROB, "Go activate the Medibot, then both of you get back up here."

ROB didn't say anything, he just left the bridge.

Slippy turned back to the hologram, "Listen to me. You don't take chances, so neither will I. Right now I am in command of this ship so if you try and pull the same stuff you did on the _Angel_ then I will fry your sorry ass so bad you wont even exist anymore. Got it?"

The Red Queen nodded, "Understood."

"Good. Now you've told us a bit about the T-virus, how does it spread?"

"The first type of viral infection is the air-born strain. It is also the weakest and least efficient of the stages, with the lowest rate of infection. Most victims are completely unaware of their condition until it is far to late. The second type of contamination is fluidic contact", at the confused looks Slippy and Samantha gave her she said, "Having the virus injected directly into the bloodstream."

"Oh", they both said.

"This kind of infection", the hologram continued, "is not recommended at all, as it has a very short time from infection to death to reanimation, and the type of mutation is highly unstable."

Samantha waived her hands out in front of her to get the Red Queen's attention, "Whoa whoa whoa! Did you say _re-_animation?!"

"Yes I did", the hologram said matter of factly , "Type three infection inevitably comes from another victim of the virus. It doesn't take much, one bite, one _scratch_ is sufficient for transfer."

Just then ROB reentered the bridge with Diana in tow. The feminine AI stormed over to the holo-pad and jabbed a mechanical finger at the Red Queen, "You fucking _dyke_", she screamed, "How dare you! _How dare you_ take my systems from me!"

"I'm sorry! I panicked! I didn't want to destroy you too", the Red Queen shouted back.

Slippy shouted louder than both of them though, "**Enough!** If this is how you two are going to act then I'm gonna turn you **both** off", Slippy turned to ROB, "Get Fox on the COM and tell him that the bites are what transfers the infection. That's what he needs to worry about."

ROB nodded and set about his task, then Slippy turned back to the two female AI, "Alright, Red you are gonna get your own body so that Diana can have her systems back", when the AI started to speak, "No offence but she definitely knows them better than you. I mean, I did build her for them."

The AI nodded, then the hologram faded and went out. Slippy turned and walked out of the bridge and onto the lift. After he had reached his lab he walked over to an android husk, basically a body without a mind, which he plugged into a data port, "Alright Red, this is your chance at redemption. Your husk is ready."

The AI didn't respond until she was in the robotic form, "This is incredible! Free movement, no restrictions based on where the grids run! I can go anywhere I want!"

Slippy raised a finger, "Almost anywhere. This is still a prototype. It is still connected to the ship's power grid. So you are limited to this ship and only to the public areas. Crew quarters, the armory, engineering, and the launch bay are off limits and the bridge will only be accessible when Sergeant Brown, ROB, or myself is in there with y…"

Slippy was cut off by ROB's voice coming over the intercom, "Slippy! I am reading a Nova class explosion at Fox's last known position."

Slippy dashed out of his lab.

When he got back to the bridge he ran over to ROB's station, looking at the screen, showing residual energy levels from a low yield Nova bomb. Of course Nova bombs were meant for space combat, where the energy would dissipate rapidly . In an atmosphere they reacted quite differently, the energy taking much, much longer to burn out, and they burned much hotter, "ROB! bring that up on the holoscreen!"

When the image popped up Slippy gasped, the blast had turned a circle of desert a mile across into shimmering glass. He was dumbstruck for a moment, before running to his station and opening a COM to the team, "Is anyone there? Please respond…"

Down on the surface, with Falco and Trident before the blast…

Falco set his sights on another target and squeezed off a round, shouting as he watched the creature's head explode, "Yeah that's twenty! What are you at kid", he looked around to see that his partner wasn't beside him, though his helmet still was, "Kid?"

"Up here Sir", Falco looked up to see that Trident had clambered up a pillar of rock and was kneeling on top of it. He sent another round ripping downrange, "And that makes thirty-two."

Suddenly one of the creatures came stumbling towards them from between the rocks, "Uh-oh", Falco said. He quickly drew his CEB-7 and blew it's head off, spattering a rock behind it with bits of bone and brain matter, "Where there's one there's more. Time to go."

He slung his LR-7 and replaced his helmet, tossing Trident his, "Say Will", Falco said.

"Yessir", the young mouse asked as he placed his helmet on his head.

Falco looked at him, "What made you decide to join the Core?"

Trident was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I joined the Core because, during the Aparoid attack on Cornaria, my sister and I lost everything. Our entire family, our home, and our innocence. We saw horrors that no one should ever have to see."

"But", he continued, "we also saw courage. We saw a nobility in our people that no one had seen for years. It was a squad of Royal Marines that pulled my sister and I out of the wreckage of our home. She is seven years old a week from tomorrow", Will paused for a moment before saying, "Um, sir…"

The avian looked over at his fellow sniper, "Yeah?"

The mouse slotted his rifle onto his back and cracked his knuckles, "You uhh…you got anybody back home?"

Falco eyed the younger soldier for a moment. Then he smirked, "Yeah, I got a wife back home. Her name's Katt. She's eight months pregnant", the avian chuckled, "Kind of funny, that I'm the first one on the team to get hitched and have kids. But I guess that's life, you never know what'll happen."

They walked in silence for a moment. Will had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a blinding light and they were knocked down. Both of them scrambled back to their feet and clambered up the rocks to see what happened.

They reached the top to see the energies of a Nova bomb burning the air, and to see the glass that was the compound their friends had been trying to reach. Falco opened a COM to the drop pilot, "Lemming what the hell happened?!"

"Obviously someone detonated a Nova. I can't raise the others, my transmitter isn't strong enough to penetrate far enough below ground to get to them. I am still picking up their vitals on the scanner though. Well, all of them except Marlin and Gutierrez."

Falco let out a sigh of relief, "Fine, we can't do much more down here, pick us up and head back to the _Great Fox_."

"Sure thing Lombardi", the pilot responded.

"And be quick about it, those bastards know we're here so there's going to be more of them fast…"

Back in the structure, after the blast…

Fox was stirred from unconsciousness by Slippy's worried voice, "Is anyone there? Please respond."

Fox pressed the button on the side of his helmet, "Yeah Slip, I'm here", he said groggily

"Oh thank the Gods! I thought you were all dead", Slippy said in relief.

"Well I'm okay here. Look I'm gonna check on the others so I'll… I'll call you back", Fox groaned as he stood up, opening his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that his blast-visor was shattered, so he removed his helmet. He flipped open one of the pouches in his ammo belt and took out a small headset, fitting the ear-bud snugly into his left ear. Then he said into the mouthpiece, "Sound off if you're not dead", the second thing he noticed was that it was near total darkness inside. Luckily Fox's eyes were more suited to dark spaces, so they acclimated quickly.

When he could once again see he saw all the bodies strewn about. Several of them groaned as they started moving, then stood up.

One of them said, "I'm good Fox."

Fox walked up to Panther, the only marine that didn't call him sir and clasped his shoulder, "Good, now help me with the others."

Over the next few minutes they managed to revive the marines, luckily nobody had died. Fox popped a few emergency flares and tossed them on the ground, filling the corridor with a bright white light. A few marines had minor injuries, cuts and scrapes in places where their armor didn't cover them, while one had a broken leg. As Panther and Geek got to work setting his leg Fox was just getting to Krystal, who was already coming around, her staff beside her. She was farthest down the corridor from the shaft opening, "Hey", he said as she sat up.

She started to say something before she doubled over, gasping in pain and holding her ribs with her right hand, "Oh God it hurts", she whimpered, barely above a whisper.

Fox quickly removed her helmet, dropping it to the side as he opened the clasps on her BPF top, then he placed his hand against her side just under her arm, "Is it here", he asked her.

She shook her head, "A little lower", she whimpered again.

Fox slid his hand down her side, applying very light pressure, until he felt something give under his hand, and heard her draw in a gasp that shot back out in another cry of pain, "Yep that's broken", Fox said worriedly before turning and shouting, "Medic!"

Doc stood and ran over to them, his medical pack in hand, "What do we got sir?"

"She's got a broken rib on her left side, I didn't check anywhere el… dang", he had let his eyes drift to the floor and he saw why she hadn't moved her left hand, two of her fingers were dislocated. Fox gently picked up her hand, looked in her eyes and said, "This is going to hurt love."

She nodded her head while using her other hand to hold onto Doc's shoulder. Fox steeled himself, then quickly slid the glove off her hand, she cried out again, drawing breaths through clenched teeth. Then Fox again gently took her hand. He grabbed one of her fingers and quickly popped it back in place, and just as quickly did the same to the other. Then he held her hand in his own, brushing his thumb across the back of her palm as Doc set about repairing her ribs.

The medic slid his hand across the injured area and said, "You're really lucky you know", this was more to himself than to the female before him, "This could have been a lot worse, but with a little bio-foam and some bandages you should be good to go."

Doc asked her to take her arm from her armor so he could more easily apply the bio-foam. When she had pulled her arm from the sleeve, she used her good hand to pull it out of the way. Then Doc selected a small scalpel from his pack and placed it against the sensitive area, "Are you ready", when she nodded he slid the blade across her skin, opening her up. Blood spilled from the two inch cut, but was quickly stopped as Doc placed the tip of a small green bottle into the wound, then pressed a small button on the bottom with his thumb, shooting a small amount off-white, expanding foam into her chest. The foam expanded enough to cover the broken bone.

To Krystal it felt as if thousands of needles were stabbing her side before the painkillers kicked in, numbing the area. She looked down at her side as she felt a dull pop, seeing Doc, with two fingers inside the cut setting her fracture before the bio-foam set up, not really getting hard, so much as acquiring the consistency of rubber cement. Then he wrapped her ribs in med-tape and said, "O.K. You're good to go. It might scar a little though."

As the medic stood up he looked at Fox, "What about you sir? You alright?"

Fox turned his head to the marine, "Eh, just some scrapes. Nothing I can't deal with."

Doc pointed at Fox's forehead, "You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?"

Fox brought his hand up to his forehead, "Take a look at what", when he brought his gloved hand back down it was covered in his blood, "On second thought, maybe you should."

Fox sat down next to Krystal and sighed as Doc started to feel around the wound. He grunted as the medic found something under his scalp, "Now what have we here? Sorry sir but I'm gonna have to go digging."

Fox sighed, "Fine. Just don't take all day."

"Yes sir", the medic grabbed another scalpel with one hand while keeping his other hand on the object to ensure that it didn't go anywhere.

Fox grunted again and squeezed his eyes shut with pain as Doc slid the blade across his scalp, causing more blood to flow from the wound. Fox felt Krystal take his hand and squeeze it gently, just as he had done for her a moment ago. Then Doc said, "I'll be damned", as Fox felt him remove the offending object, "Sir take a look at this."

Fox opened his eyes to see Doc holding a piece of his blast-visor in his hand, "Damn", was all the vulpine captain could say. Then he plucked the blood covered reinvorced glass and looked at it for a moment before he tossed it over his shoulder, saying sarcastically "While incredible as that was shouldn't you be patching me up or something."

Doc nodded sheepishly and placed a small amount of bio-foam on his finger before rubbing it onto first one cut, then the other.

Suddenly emergency lights clicked on and dim white light filled the corridor. Then a loud snarl came from down the corridor. Every head turned in the direction the sound had come from, and everyone that could scrambled to their feet and aimed their weapons down the hall. When a lone assailant shuffled around the corner, it's entrails hanging out of a massive hole in it's chest, most of them relaxed. Fox sighted his weapon on the creatures forehead and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"What the", Fox muttered as he checked his charge. It read flat zero, "Wonderful. Somebody shoot him while I fix this thing."

He knelt down, fully expecting to hear the sound of blaster bolts peppering flesh, but he heard no such thing. He looked up to see that everyone was looking at their rifles and blasters with confusion. So Fox set his rifle down, walked up to the creature, and kicked it in the face, crushing the fragil bones and knocking it to the ground. Then he leaned over the slowly moving body, put a knee in it's chest, grabbed the thing by the bottom of its jaw and twisted the head violently, snapping it's neck.

When he stood back up he saw that everyone had started to pull their guns apart, trying to find out what was wrong with them. Fox thought for a second, then he slapped his forehead again, wincing as he had forgotten about the cut. He shouted to get everyone's attention, "Hey listen up", he stepped over to Geek, "How old is your armor?"

Geek stood up from the cut he had just finished bandaging, "They just came out of R&D a few weeks ago, why?"

Fox looked at him, "And how old are your weapons?"

Geek thought for a second, "They're standard issue, been around for ten years or so. What's your point sir?"

Fox sighed, "The reason why our armor and transmitters work and our guns don't is because the armor and COMs are shielded against the energy put out by the new Nova bombs, the guns aren't."

Sergeant McClain stepped forward and shook his equine head, his large helmet tucked under his arm, "Sir, are you saying that we are trapped on a hostile planet with no blasters?"

Fox nodded then said, "Unfortunately, yes. That is exactly what I'm saying."

As he finished there were more growls and snarls coming from down the corridor, and they were getting closer, so Fox looked around the corner.

There was about a dozen of the creatures shuffling slowly towards them. Fox sighed and said, "I'm sorry I got you all into this. Obviously I didn't think this through very well."

Lieutenant Commander Greer stepped forward, "Sir you don't need to apologize. I knew when I joined the Core that my life was no longer in my hands. I knew that it was in those of the males and females around me. And if I am to die here today, I cannot think of anyone I would rather make my last stand with than these marines, and you sir", the alligator stuck his hand out, and Fox grasped it in a firm hand shake.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I…", then Fox's eyes settled on the grenade attached to the reptile's uniform, "Waitaminute", Fox reached around and unclipped his last fragmentation grenade from his belt, then he started slowly laughing as he looked at the device, "Chemical explosives", he said pointing at the black canister, "_These_ should still work."

He pressed the button on top and threw it around the corner, covering his ears as he ducked back around. The explosion that followed drew a cheer from the soldiers, "Come on", Fox shouted, "We're not dead yet!"

They all dashed around the corner drawing knives and grenades. Sergeant McClain had the marine with a broken leg, PFC John Buckinson in his arms, unable to carry him over his shoulder due to his injury. The hallway was clear, covered in mutilated bodies, but clear. There were numerous doors on either side, "Leave your gear behind, it'll just slow you down", Fox whispered over the COM. The marines complied by dumping the useless blasters, charges, beacons, and other gear onto the flooring. Fox only kept his father's blaster, his knife, and his magma grenade.

Thankfully the doors on either side of them were unresponsive as they walked past them, as there could be heard more groans coming from inside nearly every room.

"Fox? Can you hear me", came Slippy's voice over the COM again.

Fox pressed the button on the side of the earpiece, "Yeah bud, what have you got?"

Slippy gave an anxious chuckle, "Not good news."

Fox called a stop to movement, "Lay it on me Slip."

"I have recently come into contact with an AI from down on the surface", Slippy said, "According to her, nearly the entire population of the planet was killed by a pathogen called the Tyrant virus, or T-virus for short. However, this virus causes the remaining energy in the deceased victim to reactivate the primal part of the brain. It then reanimates the victim."

Fox said, "Wait, did you say…"

But Slippy cut him off, "Yes I said reanimate. Fox these things aren't predators, they are the living dead. They are unintelligent and slow. But they are also aggressive, voracious, and they feel no pain. They are highly contagious. The virus is transferable through bites and any other breaches in the flesh caused by one of the infected. Once the person has died you will have about a minute to but a bolt in their brain or break their neck before they come back."

Fox thought for a moment, "What is the planet's population?"

He heard Slippy gulp, "Just shy of seven billion."

The vulpine gawked, "Seven billion", then sound of footsteps coming rapidly towards them caused him to end the connection, "Sorry Slip gotta go."

Fox pressed himself against the wall, and motioned for the others to stay put. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. When the footsteps were just reaching the corner he shot his hand around the corner and twisted his arm around the exposed neck. However he was stopped from snapping it by a kick that hit him in the forehead reopening his cut and knocking him against the wall which was followed by another kick aimed at his throat. He caught the foot, grabbed the leg at the thigh, picked his assailant up and slammed her into the wall, then into the floor before drawing his combat knife and driving it towards her face.

However she caught him by the wrist and stopped his assault, barely. So he threw his weight onto the knife and it started to slowly sink towards her. However he stopped pressing when he saw fear in her eyes. He jumped off her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alice, who are you?"

That question was answered by a feminine shout from just behind him, "Holy smokes! That's Fox McCloud!"

He just started to turn when he felt two bodies tackle him from behind, knocking him back into view of the others and down to the floor. Fox said in an aggravated tone, "Ladies would you mind getting **off** me!?!"

The two Lylatians quickly stood back up, "Oh sorry", the lapine one said, "We just thought we'd never see another Lylatian face again."

Then the feline said, "And then to have the first one we see be you. You of all people! Oh Gods! That was icing on the cake!"

Fox pointed to his left back down the way he came, "Well it's not like I came here alone."

The two troopers looked down the corridor to see all the others, "Thank the Gods", they both muttered.

Then Sergeant White stepped out of the crowd and removed her helmet, "Patty?"

Patricia ran forward, "Jojo! I can't believe you came here."

Joanna wrapped the other rabbit in a hug, "What kind of sister would I have been if I didn't."

Tears of joy ran down both their faces…

**End Chapter Six**

**Please Review! I like the feedback-U.F.**


	7. Go Ahead

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Seven: Go Ahead**

Then Sergeant White stepped out of the crowd and removed her helmet, "Patty?"

Patricia ran forward, "Jojo?! I can't believe you came here!"

Joanna wrapped the other rabbit in a hug, "What kind of sister would I have been if I didn't."

Tears of joy ran down both their faces.

Fox stepped forward, "While I can understand and appreciate a good old family reunion, I suggest that we move to a more secure location to do it."

Joanna nodded, "Yes sir."

Then Fox noticed a doorway opening behind the three females, "Are there any more of you", he asked quickly.

When they all said no he jerked his hand down to Patricia's hip and yanked free the handgun holstered there before flicking what he assumed to be the safety and putting three rounds into the face of the zombie that had just stepped out of the opening door. Then he flipped the pistol around and handed it to her butt first, "Don't forget to reload."

After the adrenaline began to wear off the marines followed the two troopers and Alice down a service corridor to one of the large laboratories, which had been cleared of bodies as soon as the emergency beacon had kicked on. Once they were all gathered in the room Alice set about retelling the story she had told to the troopers she had become imprisoned with for the past few days.

As she finished many of the Hellraisers appeared shocked. Then they started to shout out in fury.

"How could your kind do this!"

"What do you mean the undead?"

"Our government won't let your people get away with this!"

At the sound of this last shout Fox stood up and let out a shrill whistle. As he took his fingers from his mouth the marines sat down, "Listen up", the vulpine captain shouted, "I'll have none of that now!"

Sergeant McClain, who had shouted the statement, stood back up and stepped forward, "But sir! By the decisions of her people a number of ours were killed! That constitutes an act of war!"

Fox walked over to the large equine marine, "Yes it does. But we are not here to fight a war. We are not authorized to take that kind of action", Fox thought for a second then he pressed the link button on his earpiece, "Slippy."

The toad's voice came over the link, "Yeah Fox?"

"Hey, do we have a viable connection to the empire?"

"Sure, I can connect us to the _Angel's_ old SATCOM", Slippy said.

"Good. Do it and patch me through to Pepper as soon as possible", Fox said, rubbing his temple. Fox looked at the Hellraisers and said, "Take five boys and girls", he looked at McClain and growled, "Sit", pointing at the ground.

The marines settled down, catching their breath. Then Slippy's voice came back, "Alright Fox here you go", there was a crackle of static followed by, "This is Lieutenant John Crow of the United Lylatian Empirical…"

Fox cut him off, "Lt. Crow this is Capt. McCloud. I need you to patch me thru to General Scott Pepper, understand?"

"To get thru to General Pepper you have to code in. Please do so now", came the reply.

"Code in", Fox spluttered, "The fuck are you talking about _code in_?! I've called him up a bunch of times and never had to _**code in**_!"

On the other end of the line the blackbird on the COM was forced to take the headpiece off as Fox continued to rant. One of the other officers stepped into the avian's cubical, "Holy shit Crow. Who'd _you_ piss off?"

Crow looked up at the other officer, "Some guy wanted to talk to General Pepper, Colonel. When I asked him to code in the guy went postal, sir."

The bull colonel leaned against the door, "Did he say who he was", he started to take a drink of water.

"Well there was some static but I think he said Captain McCord or McCloud…"

The blackbird was cut of by a spray of water from the bull, "Captain McCloud", he said as he snatched the headpiece from the bird. While he was resetting it for his species he growled, "This better not be the Captain McCloud I think it is", he put the earpiece on and said, "Hello? Are you still there?"

Fox's angry voice came back over the COM, "Yeah I'm still here. Who do I have the pleasure of tearing a new asshole for now?"

The bull squinted his eyes and rubbed the top of his muzzle, "This is Colonel Angus. I am activating a voice recognition program. If you are who you say you are then you trained to be a marine sniper. I need you to repeat the creed of the Royal Marines in order to verify your identity."

Back on Earth Fox sighed. Then he snapped to attention and shouted...

"I am a marine! I am a soldier! My loyalty is to my empire! My duty is to protect my empire! My loyalty is to my people! My duty is to protect my people! These are marines! These are my brothers! Pride! Honor! Respect! Loyalty! Courage! These are what a marine is made of! I am a soldier! I am a **marine! HOOHRAH!**

This is my weapon! My weapon is my friend! My weapon never leaves my side! I am prepared to give my life for my empire! I am prepared to give my life for my people! I am prepared to give my life for my brothers! And if I am in command I am prepared to send men into battle to do their duty! Strength! Perseverance! Dignity! Determination! Sacrifice! These are what a marine is made of! I am a soldier! I am a **marine! HOOHRAH!**"

I am a marine! I am a soldier! This is my squad! My life is in their hands! Their lives are in mine! We protect our own with our lives! No-one is expendable! Nobody is forgotten! Faith! Humility! Wisdom! Tradition! Hope! These are what a marine is made of! I am a soldier! I am a **marine! HOOHRAH!**"

Fox paused for a second to catch his breath, "You got that?"

The voice of Colonel Angus came back over the link, "Yes Sir. I'm putting you through now."

There was a pause during which Fox flipped up the mike and moved the earpiece over to his other ear. Corporal Mayson stepped over and said, "Damn sir. I thought you weren't a soldier."

Fox smirked, "I trained to be a marine sniper. I set the accuracy records for the timed, distance, cold bore, survival, solo shoot, and competition. I was a real hotshot. And up until my dad died I had a promising career in the service."

Then General Pepper's voice was heard, "Fox? What the hell is going on over there?"

Fox turned to Corporal Mayson, "Hey Corporal, give me your helmet."

The fox snapped off a quick, "Aye Cap'n", before pulling the helmet off and handing it to Fox.

Fox nodded to the other vulpine and said into the mike, "General Pepper hang on a sec, this will be easier to explain if we're talking face to face", Fox took off the earpiece and slipped the helmet onto his head. It was a little tight but otherwise fit alright. Fox popped open the visor. Then he placed his fingertip against the open channel button on the earpiece and said, "Open conference: Mayson", suddenly the sound of General Pepper trying to talk to someone popped in his internal speakers, "Ah! Hello General! Can you hear me?"

Fox slid the visor down and stepped out into the hallway as Pepper responded, a small image of him popping up on Fox's visor, "Yes I can hear you fine Fox. I assume you've either got the survivors or repaired the station and are coming home, right?"

Fox sighed, "Unfortunately you're wrong sir. The Angel had to be destroyed."

General Pepper faltered at these words, "Destroyed? Destroyed!? What the _hell_ McCloud! That was a multi billion credit peace of technology! That kind of money doesn't just…", he would have went on longer but Fox cut him off.

"God Dammit general", Fox shouted. The bloodhound's head snapped back in shock, "With the exception of two marines everyone on that station was dead before we got here! They were killed by a deadly virus that they… they… y'know what? I'll show you", Fox activated his external speakers, "Hey Queenie!"

The hologram tried to appear, but her projectors sparked and died, "Sorry about that. Your bomb did a real number on my systems", came her voice over the inter com.

Fox took a couple of anxious steps, "Can you perform a streaming data uplink through my visor?"

There was a pause, then, "I don't see why not", there was an electronic buzzing sound in Fox's helmet and another screen popped up, showing the child that was the Silver Queen, "If you don't mind my asking, Where is this information going?"

Fox killed his external speakers, "It is going to my boss back home, I want him to see what I'm talking about."

The Queen quirked her virtual head, "How much information am I sending?"

Fox glared at the image of the general, "Everything. Starting with the T-Virus."

General Pepper sat in his office glaring right back at the image of Fox McCloud on his monitor. There was even an image of a small child on the screen, though what species she was the aging bloodhound hadn't a clue. The two were talking to each other about something called the T-Virus, "Fox cut to the chase. What happened over there?"

Suddenly a third image popped onto the screen. It showed a lot of genetic data and test results and other readings that the general didn't recognize, "Fox what is all this?"

Fox simply said, "Tell him."

The image of the child cleared it's throat and started in. General Pepper listened intently, only interrupting to ask an occasional question. When the Silver Queen finished he said, "By the Gods, what were they thinking?"

The Silver Queen popped in with, "At the time the human race wasn't a united people. They still warred and quarreled over fuel, land, religion, and other petty things. And the T-Virus had become a weapon of last resort. In the event of total global war the T-Virus was to be the equalizer to end it. After the outbreak humanity tried to unite, but it was too late."

The general closed his eyes, "And this Albert Wesker, he is responsible for all this?"

"He did authorize the research that lead to the virus, and he also gave the order to experiment with it as a weapon. Originally it was to be a miracle treatment for several devastating diseases, although it also had highly profitable military applications. After it was shown to be a weapon of mass destruction he gave the order to preserve it, instead of destroy it. So in a way…yes he is responsible", the Silver Queen said.

Fox who had been thinking quietly to himself said, "Sir, could we get a mass transit carrier out here?"

The general quirked an eyebrow, "What for Fox?"

The vulpine mercenary said, "Well, from what I can tell most of the people that survived the outbreak are just civilians, non- combatants. I was wondering if we could pull them out, maybe relocate them."

The general sighed and stood up, "Agreed. Fox, I'll send one immediately."

General Pepper faced the massive window behind him which looked out over Cornaria City. After a few minutes he dropped his head down, "As for the rest of them, Sergeant McClain was right", he cracked the knuckles on his left hand nervously, "Green light to engage Fox", he turned and looked at the screen, "Don't make me regret this."

Fox nodded his head, "I won't sir", before he killed the link Fox said, "General, I recommend that you save the data I just sent you. I've got a feeling that there's more here than meets the eye, and that stuff might just come in handy."

The general nodded and turned to face the large window again. Something about that information flashing across his screen was annoyingly familiar, he just couldn't figure out what.

Fox removed the helmet and put his earpiece back on. He stepped back into the lab, "Alice take us to the armory, we just got the go ahead."

The marines all stood up. Several of the marines, including Sergeant McClain passed around high fives. Fox glared at them, "We are not going to just go in there guns blazing though. We are going to try and reason with them. The general said he is sending a transport so we can try and relocate as many humans as possible. Is that clear?"

All the marines except Sergeant McClain nodded in response, "I can't believe this", the equine soldier grumbled.

Fox stepped up in front of him, "You got a problem McClain."

The large chestnut stallion stood a good head and shoulders above the vulpine's six foot height, but he was the one to draw a nervous gulp as Fox stood toe to toe with him, "Yes sir I do", McClain said.

Fox glared up at him, "And what would that be…_Sergeant_?"

The horse took a breath, "I don't think they are worth saving. They threw away their entire planet, killed it. What's to say they won't do it to one of ours?"

The equine glared over at Alice, who glared right back, but Fox reached up and grabbed his jaw and pulled it around so the stallion was looking him in the eyes. Once their eyes met Fox snarled, "_Listen…closely…soldier_. This planet's destruction was caused by one man's greed and lust for power. It was killed by a virus, not by it's people. And that same virus killed nearly seven billion people and turned them into the walking dead. I think, as a people, they have suffered enough. We are only ordered to kill Albert Wesker. Everyone else is to be given the opportunity to leave with us."

He shoved the larger soldier away and turned towards Alice, "How about those weapons, hmm? Oh! And a way out would be nice."

It took no time at all for them to get to the armory and load out.

"Sweet lord", Corporal Mayson said as he walked into the large room, "You could deck out an entire battalion of marines in here."

Fox shouted to the marines, "Make sure to grab a 9mm handgun so we can share ammo if needed. Anything else is personal choice. And only two weapons beside the sidearm, we may need to move quickly. Make sure you memorize your weapon, you may need to make repairs or adjustments when we move out."

Alice stood off to the side with Fox as Patricia and Alena started handing out weapons and ammo, "Your men are well disciplined", she said before looking at Sergeant McClain who was loading up an M249-SAW, "With a few exceptions."

Fox followed her gaze and said, "He's just a little tense", Fox shook his head and sighed, "He's a Hellraiser", at her look of confusion he said, "He's a shock trooper", he looked around at the others, "They all are. They're the ones that hit the ground first and they hit it hard. The military dispatch officers look specifically for aggressive soldiers for this unit."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "You talk as though you aren't one of them."

Fox smirked, "That's because I'm not. I'm a mercenary, hired by our government. So is my fiancée over there", he pointed in Krystal's direction, "We were hired because our team is the best at what we do. There are four other team members that are not here right now, they're probably up in the ship."

Fox drew a breath before continuing, "The emperor and his generals gave us the Hellraisers because we were going out of system and we might need assistance. I guess I should be glad they did or else my team would all be dead."

After everybody had selected their gear Fox went up and chose his own equipment. A Glock 17 9mm handgun, which he buckled into a cross draw holster on his belt after slotting a 19 round magazine into place, and an M3 twelve gauge assault shotgun. He racked the pump on the shotgun back, opening the breach. He looked into the opening then let it go.

He filled it full of shells then looked it over one more time. Attaching a shoulder strap he let the weapon hang in front of his chest, until he thought for a second and manually activated his magnetic clamps. The shotgun snapped to his chest, "Well that makes things easier."

For ranged offense he selected a sniper rifle off the wall. It was massive, measuring at least four and a half feet in length, and the barrel was bigger around than his thumb, "Hey Queenie, what is this?"

The AI came over the intercom, "That is a Berrett model 82A1 fifty caliber sniper rifle."

Fox whistled, "That is a big fricken' bullet", the he loaded the six round magazine and clamped it to his back after giving it a quick once over. Grabbing a tactical vest he slid extra pistol and rifle magazines into appropriate pockets, along with shotgun shells into one large one on his own belt. After double checking himself he turned to the waiting soldiers, "Make final checks. I'm going to double check our exit." Fox walked out of the room. Krystal followed him.

"How're you holding up", she asked, popping up her blue visor.

Fox smirked and looked over his shoulder at her, "Oh I've been better", he stepped into a small room of to the side and sat on a couch inside, "Being trapped underground on a distant, lifeless planet, with thousands of hungry undead cannibals up on the surface trying to get to me and my friends so they can rip us apart and eat us. Oh yeah! I've had better days."

Krystal smiled, took off her helmet and sat next to him, "Well it's definitely not the worst day you've had."

Fox looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Oh yeah? Name one time that was worse than this."

Krystal chuckled nervously, "Hey I'm trying to make you feel better", she cupped his jaw and turned him so he was facing her, "We'll be okay. Things will get better."

She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss then stood up, "Now come on. Let's go check that exit."

The two walked down the corridor, getting directions from the Silver Queen, "Go up one level then straight down the corridor", the AI said, "Finally turn left at the end of the hallway and it is the fourth door on your left."

The two vulpines followed the directions and they stopped in front of a massive blast door, "Um…Queenie?"

"Yes I can see it", they heard the AI say, "I'm sorry but I cannot open the door, it is operated outside my network."

Fox rubbed his chin, "Okay. How are we going to get this open?"

He began pacing muttering quietly to himself. While he was thinking Krystal stretched out her mind, past the door to the space beyond, "Fox", she said.

Fox stopped and walked over to her, "What is it? What do you feel?"

Krystal blinked, "There are two humans inside the room just opposite this door, both male. They're…scared…terrified. The blast door is sealed, and it appears that there are a number of undead in the tunnel leading to the surface. I… I… I can't", Krystal placed her hand over her temple, "I can't tell how…", she collapsed as a single drop of her purple blood ran from her nose.

"Krystal? Krystal", Fox shouted as he caught her. He keyed his earpiece and shouted, "MEDIC! My location now! Queen", he turned his gaze to the security camera, "Get them up here STAT!"

The AI didn't respond but after only a few minutes the sound of footsteps was rushing towards them. Fox tore his gloves off and was cradling Krystal's unconscious body in his lap, her head to his chest, "What happened", Doc shouted as he came to a screeching halt next to her.

"I don't know", Fox said, "She was reading the space beyond the blast door and then she collapsed against me", the Fox looked up from Krystal's face, "I can't feel her Doc."

The medic's eyes never left Krystal. He gently laid her down on the metal floor panels and started checking her vitals manually, all his medical equipment was wiped by the nova bomb.

"You're probably just in shock sir", he said as he used a small cloth to wipe up the blood that had leaked from Krystal's nose, "It might explain why you can't feel anything."

Fox shook his head, "No I can feel her, I just can't feel her mind", when the medic looked at him out of the corner of his eyes Fox elaborated, "A few weeks into our relationship Krystal taught me how to sense someone's mind. My power is very limited, I can only sense people I know really well, or if I don't know them I have to be able to see them and have had some sort of very recent physical contact. Which is why I know you all think I've gone and lost my mind."

The marines around him all looked at each other. Then Corporal Mayson stepped forward, "I believe you sir."

Fox smirked anxiously, "Nobody likes a kiss-ass corporal", then he laughed and stuck his hand out and the corporal helped him to his feet, "But thanks anyway."

Fox rubbed his palms together, pacing nervously, "So how does she look Doc?"

The brown lab looked up, "Without real medical equipment I can't say for sure, but…well…", then he shook his head.

Fox stood stock still. Then he **lost** it.

"Gods **Dammit**! If we could just get her to the surface then Lemming could have us back up to the ship in five minutes and the only thing in our way is this stupid **fucking** _**DOOR**_**", **he emphasized this last word by punching the door, hard. And to everyone's surprise, Fox's fist sank into the steel a little. Fox gave a tug and found that his hand was stuck. He gave a hard jerk and his hand came free with a metallic _snap!_ The flabbergasted vulpine looked at his fist and saw that the skin on his knuckles had been scraped off, revealing a shiny metal fluid under his skin, "What the?!"

Geek stepped forward and slid his visor up, "B-but-but! Our scans back on the ship showed that stuff was gone!"

Fox smiled, looking from his fist, to the door, and back. His skin and fur had started to rapidly grow back, "Stand back", he said, "I'm getting us out of here."

Fox threw another punch and the door groaned from the impact and the dent grew deeper. Fox continued throwing lefts and rights, the concave in the metal growing deeper and deeper. They could see the framework bending now. With one final punch Fox's hand broke through. He flexed his hand on the other side, cracking his now stiff knuckles. He heard someone shout, "Oh **fuck!** It's through!"

Another voice responded with, "Don't panic!"

Fox pulled his hand back and looked at it. All the flesh had been torn from the backs of his fingers and knuckles, it was the same on the other one. And you could see the shiny reflective surface of…_whatever_ this stuff was. He put both hands in the hole and pulled, again surprising himself and the others when the hole started to widen with the screech of tearing metal. When it was large enough he stepped forward and looked inside, seeing two men in black body armor, standing against the far wall, with their guns aimed shakily at the hole.

"Hello in there", he said, "Mind if I come in?"

The two men looked at each other. Then the smaller of the two said, "Sure. Why not? I mean, there's nothing really to stop you now."

Fox stuck his hands back into the hole and gave another pull, opening it wider. As soon as it was wide enough he stooped down and stepped in, hands palms out, "Now look", he stood up and got a good look at the humans, "I'm not here to hurt you."

The larger one stammered out, "Who! What are you?!"

Fox smiled in as disarming a manner he could, "I am from the star system of Lylat. My team and I came here to rescue some survivors of an…accident onboard our station in orbit. They had taken refuge in this facility. Once we had recovered them we found out what had happened to your planet. We have been authorized to gather and extract the surviving members of your race to our home planet for relocation."

The two men looked at each other and lowered their MP5s, "Relocation? You mean you're gonna get us out of here", the smaller one said.

Fox smiled again, "Yes, as soon as possible. However we need to get to the surface and the only way to do that is through that tunnel up ahead."

Again the smaller one spoke again, "Listen man, I wouldn't go that way. There are a ton of those freaks out there."

Fox looked back through the hole, "Hey McClain! Mayson! Come on through. You too Joanna."

The horse, fox, and rabbit stepped inside. Fox turned back to the humans, "Introductions can be made later. If you two will please step to the side", the two men moved over, "Then these fine soldiers can do their job."

McClain stepped up to the door and opened the window cover. He saw nothing but a swarm of bodies trying to press harder against the reinforced door. The stallion turned to the still shocked men and said, "Is this door bullet proof?"

They shook their heads numbly and the horse grinned behind his blast visor, "Alright then", he shouldered the M249 and, using the strength his size gave him, he held the gun level at head height while firing a fully automatic spray through the doorframe. The undead outside dropped by the dozens.

When there was sufficient room the equine gave the ruined door a kick and stepped out into the shaft, which was nine feet wide and just barely tall enough for the eight foot equine to stand up straight. The wave of undead was less than six feet from him. McClain fired again, and once again heads were chewed up and spit back out by the high powered machine gun. Joanna stepped out and slightly behind and to the side of McClain. She swung her M4 up to bear, picking her targets. Mayson came out last, and he had the most dangerous weapon, a M32 six pack 40mm semi automatic grenade launcher. Mayson stepped out and fired three shots up the tunnel over the heads of his teammates, blowing numerous zombies apart with each shot. The others filed out into the shaft, the human soldiers being lead by Alice.

Fox, Doc, and the unconscious Krystal were all that was left. Fox stepped back out into the hallway and activated a small computer panel in the wall, "Hey Queenie."

The holographic girl popped up on the screen, "Yes Captain McCloud?"

Fox looked back at the hole, "I'm plugging a data storage device into the terminal here", he clicked the transfer node for his PDA into a slot in the terminal, "Huh. Apparently hard-line tech is the same no matter where you go", he shook his head slightly, "Anyway I want you to transfer yourself to the device. We might end up needing you again later."

The child smiled and said, "Of course Captain. Would you like me to purge the reserve data banks for the facility?"

Fox took a brief moment to think, "Do it. But hurry, we don't have much time."

Suddenly Fox heard growling coming towards them, "Oh fuck! Hurry up Queen!"

A zombie stumbled around the corner, it's entrails dragging on the ground behind it. Fox pulled he shotgun from his chest, fitting the butt against his shoulder. He fired and the zombie's head exploded. Fox pumped the slide and the smoking shell casing flew out of the chamber. Then two more undead stumbled around the corner. Fox fired again, then again as more and more of the cannibals came around the corner. Suddenly over his earpiece he heard, "Transfer complete Captain."

Fox snatched the node from the data-port while firing the shotgun with his other hand. As soon as he was done he stepped through the hole and pumped the empty shell out, letting it leave a small smoking trail down to the steel floor, "We've got to go", he shouted, he let the shotgun snap back to his chest and scooped Krystal up in his arms. He carried her as fast as he could out into the tunnel, Doc firing his G36 behind them.

Fox shouted up the tunnel, "We could use a little help back here!"

The response came in the form of Sergeant and Corporal White and Lance Corporal Jackson running back towards them, "Got you covered sir", the tigress said as she brought her M4 to bear. The White sisters did the same and were soon picking off targets at will. Doc scrambled up to the line and fired a full auto spray into the crowd.

Over the COM came McClain's voice, "It's thinning out up here."

There came a relieved shout from the soldiers as suddenly a speck of light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. It took them almost twenty minutes of nearly continuous fire and at least twice that long once the crowd had thinned to reach the opening. As soon as they did Fox shouted, "Defensive positions!"

The marines did as commanded and Fox passed Krystal over to Doc. Then he ran over to Mayson and snatched a few 40mm grenades. Priming them he threw them at the roof of the tunnel opening. As soon as the grenades made contact they exploded and collapsed the tunnel, trapping the undead inside. Then he tapped his earpiece and said, "Slippy! We need extraction now! Multiple casualties…"

**End Chapter Seven**

** Now my faithful minions, Review!- U.F.**


	8. Hit 'em Hard!

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Eight: Hit'em Hard!**

Up on the Great Fox…

Slippy and Samantha were pacing nervously. Suddenly Fox's voice came over the COM, "Slippy! We need extraction now! Multiple casualties!"

Slippy slapped the command node for the holo-screen but nothing popped up, "Fox what's going on? Why can't I see you?"

Fox's voice came back, "My helmet was scrapped. Slippy. Extraction?!"

The amphibian slapped his forehead, "Right, right. Uh…Lemming just got back with Falco and Trident . He can be down there in ten minutes."

Suddenly the sound of repeated automatic weapons fire was heard, "Dammit here they come", Fox shouted, "Slippy we don't have ten **fucking **minutes! Ahh ahhhhh!"

Then the link cut out, "Fox? Fox!"

The frog activated the inter com and shouted, "Falco! Trident! Gear up you're going back down now! Lemming! Get your ass moving! They're dieing down there!"

Slippy deactivated the COM and flopped down in Fox's captain's chair, nervously rubbing his hands together. He looked at Samantha, "I hope we're not too late."

Down on the surface…

Fox shouted into his mike, "Slippy we don't have ten** fucking **minutes", then suddenly a zombie jumped down on top of him from the rocks above them, "Ahh ahhhh!"

The thing tried to bite him but he tucked and rolled onto his back, using the momentum from the short fall to rollback over onto his feet. Then he stomped his boot down on it's face and put it down for good. He reached up to reopen the COM-link but his earpiece was gone. Fox swore and flipped his shotgun up. He set the stock in his shoulder and fired at one of the infected that had managed to sneak up on Corporal Mayson. The double ought buck sprayed out, blowing messy holes in the zombie and spattering the rock behind it with decaying flesh. While it didn't kill the zombie, it did stun it long enough for the other armored fox to yank out his Glock and put a bullet in it's head.

Mayson returned to his task coolly. Fox smirked and shouted, "We must hold this position until Lemming get's here! I need four men on me for sniper duty!"

After the marines, Patricia, Joanna, and Alena, along with a leopard male named John, had run to his side Fox shouted, "Follow me and watch out above us, these buggers are learning to climb."

Then the five of them tore off around the pile of rocks that used to be tunnel mouth. As soon as they had peaked the jumble of stones Fox spun around and set his shotgun on the rocks beside him. He pulled the rifle from his back and wracked a round into the chamber. Setting the bipod on a reasonably flat rock he looked through the high powered scope. The other marines did the same, sighting down their carbines. Fox set his sights on a target and fired. The large amounts of adrenaline pumping through his system caused his already fast reflexes to kick into overdrive. Because of this he just barely catch the sight of the air rapidly moving away from the boxed end of the barrel just before the bullet came tearing out with a roar. At the same moment the rifle kicked back with such force that it rocked his shoulder back. His old LR-7 never did **that**.

As he watched the undead's head and shoulders disappear in a splattering of red goop Fox laughed, "**HOT DAMN!** I love this thing already!"

The marines around him had removed their own helmets so they could see down their scopes properly, and they peppered the swarm of targets with 5.56mm rounds, causing heads to explode and bodies to drop by the dozen. Fox took his eyes from the scope for a second to look at the battlefield. Up close the undead were the simple amblers, they were slow and unsteady on their feet. But out in the distance Fox saw something moving faster. Fox looked through his scope and saw something that looked vaguely like a feral dog, with a ridiculously long tongue thrashing around in the air as it ran. Following that were a number of the blue suited sprinters that he had encountered on the Angel, "Crap! Things just got more complicated."

Fox got the others attention and said, "High priority targets are approaching at one o'clock", he pointed at the fast approaching dots, "I'm going to eliminate as many as I can but you have to start picking them off at my mark."

"Aye."

"Yes sir."

"Understood."

"Acknowledged."

Fox turned back to the targets and sighted on the nearest one. Correcting for distance he took a breath, then squeezed the trigger. The bullet launched from the gun and hit the four legged beast in the chest, blowing it apart. But Fox didn't see that, he had already shifted targets. After firing his remaining rounds he ejected the magazine and grabbed another. As soon as he slammed it home he pulled back on the charging hammer and sighted on another target. Suddenly he heard a shuffling from behind them and he spun around, grabbing the M3 in one hand and blew an undead in half with it. He pumped the slide and put another round in it's head.

However another zombie had come up and fell on top of John. The cheetah screamed as it bit through the fabric neck of his BPF, "Oh Gods! Get it off me!!"

Fox fired another round and took out the zombie. But he looked at Johnson and saw the blood spreading over his armor, "I'm sorry", Fox said.

John just nodded, "I understand Sir."

Fox closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, saving the leopard from a fate worse than death.

He grabbed his tags and turned back to his rifle, his face a sheet of ice. After adjusting for distance and time lost with the close encounter, he fired, hitting a sprinter in the throat and destroying it's upper body. Then they were nearing the cluster of rocks that the marines were defending.

Fox's eyes never left the scope as he sighted on another target, "Alright they should be entering your range of fire in three", he squeezed off another shot, "two, one. Mark!"

The marines shifted their aim and started firing single shots on the running targets. Fox looked over the edge and shouted, "HEADS UP MARINES! HIGH RISK TARGETS! ONE O'CLOCK!"

He didn't wait for a confirmation before looking down the scope and nailing another target. Then they were too close and the fifty caliber rifle lost a lot of it's usefulness. So Fox slung the rifle, "Keep it up marines. Jackson", Fox said pointing at the tigress, "Watch their backs."

"Yes Captain", she said as she rolled over and stood up, looking out for any more undead that might be sneaking up on them.

Fox scrambled down the mountainside and ran over to Mayson's side, "Corporal give me your earpiece."

The corporal snagged the device from his belt and tossed it to Fox, who fitted it to his ear, "Slippy I need that extraction now!"

Suddenly out of the rocks stepped one of the sprinters, and in his hand was the handle of an axe. Problem was, the blade was still attached. Fox flipped up his shotgun but he wasn't fast enough. The zombie swung the weapon in a viscous upward swing that struck right between the plate of armor surrounding Mayson's forearm and the back of his armored hand. The rusty blade cleaved his right hand clean off. The corporal **roared** in pain and dropped his launcher as blood sprayed from the stump.

Fox pulled the trigger and blew the zombie away. Then he clamped the weapon and pulled a first aid kit from his belt. Flipping it open he grabbed a packet of charcoal and tore it open. Pouring some into his palm he grabbed the bleeding stump of arm and rubbed the black powder into the wound, stopping the bleeding. Then he grabbed a small box of matches from the box and struck one.

He gave the corporal a dubious look before touching the flame to the black powder, lighting it up and cauterizing the wound, making the male scream in agony. Then he handed Mayson his severed limb and drug him out into the center of the circle, where Doc, Geek, Krystal, Buckinson and the two human soldiers were. As soon as the medics took the injured male Fox keyed open an all frequency COM link, "Be warned", he said, "Some of these bastards are armed, blunt and bladed weapons from the look of it. These are priority targets."

He got a round of Ayes and Yessirs before he killed that link and opened one to Slippy, "Gods dammit Slip! Get me that damn ship! I don't care if you have to fly it yourself! Just get it the fuck down here **now!!**"

Slippy's voice came back, "Fox, ETA is less than thirty seconds!"

Suddenly there was a massive rush of air as the drop-ship flew by over them. Lemming's voice came over the COM, "Sorry I'm late folks. Listen, I can't land there. But I've spotted a cliff about a hundred feet above you. If you can get on top of that then I can pick you up."

Fox turned and looked up the mountain, quickly spotting the precipice, "Affirmative. On our way. Be ready when we get there."

Fox reopened the team COM, "Time to leave boys an girls, we gotta move up the mountain", he looked at the humans, "You two get Buckinson", Fox knelt next to Krystal and picked her up again. The marines made it up the mountainside fairly easily, though a couple of times they had to pass the wounded up to someone due to a steep spot. Alice was the first one to reach the cliff and she watched the drop-ship settle down, it's rear doors wide open to accept it's cargo.

Waiting in the open doors were Falco and Trident, who jumped when they saw Alice. Falco tried to raise his blaster but the woman grabbed it and ripped it from his hands, "I'm not a zombie bird boy", she handed the weapon back to him and turned around shouting, "Come on!"

Alice looked up the mountain and saw a lot of undead scrambling down the hillside. She drew her pistols and started firing at them. At that range her chance of hitting a target was low, but she tried anyway. When the other humans came scrambling up the hill they tried to run straight into the hovering craft but Falco and Trident stopped them. Falco looked at their belts and saw they still had their side-arms, "You've got guns. Cover the others!"

The two humans drew their pistols and obeyed without thought, turning around and firing at any target they saw. As the marines came scrambling up onto the rock face they went straight into the back of the ship, sitting down and locking themselves into their seats. When the last ones came aboard carrying the wounded they first strapped them into the beds before taking their own seats.

Falco counted heads and said, "Wait. Where are Fox and Krystal?"

He turned back just as Fox came up onto the flat stone, bearing Krystal in his arms. Fox ran into the troop bay and strapped Krystal into a bed and shouted, "Michael! Take off!"

He turned back to the open doors just as several sprinters jumped up onto the cliff top. Fox, Falco, and Trident all fired at them, sending both bolts and bullets tearing through the air. Several of them dropped as the craft started to lift off, but one jumped and grabbed the edge of the door. Fox walked over to the edge and stared into the zombie's black eyes.

"**Get - off**", he growled as he aimed his shotgun at the creatures face and squeezed the trigger, sending his last round into his target and blowing it's head apart. The body fell several hundred feet to the ground below as the doors hissed shut.

Fox sighed and walked over to Krystal's side, kneeling down and taking her hand. He said, "I'm so sorry Krystal."

One of the humans leaned over and whispered to Sergeant McClain, "What the hell? People get hurt in combat all the time."

McClain turned towards the human and growled, "That's his girlfriend you idiot. Of course he's going to be more upset if she gets hurt."

The human shut up and leaned back into his own seat.

After ten minutes there was a metallic clank and the marines all stood up. The humans just sat in their seats. When the doors opened the marines all filed out. Alena and Patricia hugged and laughed, "We're free", the feline said as they spun around.

McClain scooped Buckinson up again and the whitetail deer said, "God I hope this security footage doesn't get out. I'll never hear the end of this."

McClain chuckled, "Yeah right. You should be proud. It's not often I sweep someone off their feet."

Mayson picked up his hand and walked out of the ship. Fox waited until Doc and Geek came in to get Krystal before he stood up. As the two medics carried her out on a stretcher he turned to the humans, who were waiting in their seats. Fox walked up to them, "Okay introduction time. I'm Captain Fox McCloud", he pointed at himself, "And this is Alice. Now who are you?"

The thinner one raised his hand, "I'm Danial Fields."

The other looked at Fox, "I'm Chris Peterson", he looked over at Alice, "Not to be rude but your name is Alice. As in Project Alice?"

The human woman nodded and Chris rubbed his forehead, "Doctor Isaacs made us try so hard to get you and here you are not three feet away from us."

Alice shifted so her hand rested on one of her pistols.

"You don't have to worry about us", Danial said, "We're done with Umbrella. If you guys are going after them, we will gladly help you."

Fox gestured to the three of them, "Follow me."

He led them out of the drop-ship and through the docking bay towards the turbo-lift. They stepped in, the lift rotated, and they stepped out the doors into the barracks, "This, lady and gentlemen, is your new home", he pointed at a pile of extra cots, "You can put together a bed or sleep on the deck plates, doesn't matter to me. Just know this", he leaned in towards them, "This is **my** ship, so you follow **my** orders."

Fox turned to leave, ignoring the two voices of protest from the human males. Fox turned back to the room at the door. He raised his voice and shouted, "You all have until the frigate gets here to rest. Once it's here we go back down."

The vulpine entered the lift and headed up. When he reached the appropriate deck he stepped out into the corridor and towards the medical bay's recovery room. Inside he saw Buckinson, his uniform gone, propped up in his bed with music buds in his ears, "Oh, Captain sir", the buck said , popping one of the small speakers from his ear, "These humans made some great music. Listen to this", he held out the freed bud to his captain.

Fox raised his hand, "No thank you John. Maybe later", the captain stepped over to the wounded male, "How are you anyway?"

The white-tailed deer shrugged, "I've been better sir. But then again I've also been worse", the deer pulled the blanket tighter to his bare chest, "I do admit though. I think you guys have the best hospital beds."

Fox laughed, "Yeah, well, enjoy them while you can. Because as soon as the nano-bots are done fixing you up you're going back to the barracks."

The deer settled down into the white covers and sighed, putting the ear-buds back and bobbing his head to the music. Fox smiled and walked over to the next bed, which had Corporal Mayson in it, his uniform also gone, "Hey there Sam. How you doin'?"

The rust colored fox smiled and raised his hand, which was held to his stump by a ring of metal that was filled with a green biogel, "Pretty good Cap'n. This itches like a mother though."

Fox nodded, "Good to hear soldier", he slapped the marines foot and stepped over to Krystal's bed.

He pulled up a chair and sat by her head, "Hi there", he said as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly, "Hey I know you", she tried to sit up but winced and laid back down, "Gods my head hurts!"

Fox smiled and took her hand, "Do you know what happened?"

Krystal nodded slowly, "I tried to read a mind that wasn't there", Fox raised an eyebrow and Krystal said, "Those things, those zombies. They have no mind. They run on pure instinct and need. What was a soul is now just a black pit."

Fox squeezed her hand, "Well Doc says that you're probably going to stay laid up like this for a while."

Again Krystal tried to sit up, and again she gave up when a lance of pain shot through her, "No Fox. I want to make sure you'll be okay."

Fox smiled, "Trust me. I'll be fine. I've got Falco and over thirty of the best soldiers ever to come out of the academy at my back", Fox kissed her forehead and whispered, "I've got to go, but I'll be back later. Love you."

As he walked towards the door Krystal weakly waved a hand to him. As the door slid shut her hand flopped down and she sighed, pulling the white blanket tighter to her bare chest. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate, but was snapped out of it by a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she saw John standing over her, "Yes Private? What can I do for you", she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her bust.

The nude buck smiled and gently lowered himself down into the chair Fox had used, "Oh you don't have to worry about that ma'am, I'm about as straight as a corner", he looked over at the door, "You got yourself a fine piece of tail there."

Krystal blushed and finally decided that she couldn't lay down anymore. So she grabbed the bed controls and tilted up the back half of her bed so she was propped up into a general sitting position. She kept on hand across her chest to keep the blanket up as she gave the deer's shoulder a shove, "I know you didn't violate Doc's orders and limp over here just to tell me that. What do you want?"

The deer nodded his head and looked down at the floor past the edge of his seat, "Heh no. I limped over here to tell you that you have my personal guarantee that Fox will come back from this in one piece. I'll watch his back."

Krystal let out a small laugh, "I'm sure you will. And that better be all you're watching."

The deer laughed, "I can't promise you that. Fox has a nice ass", looking over his shoulder he winked at Mayson, "And I've got a thing for foxes."

Then the soldier got up and limped back over to his own bed. He flopped down and sighed, "Ahh much better", then he covered himself up and fell asleep.

Mayson rolled onto his side, facing away from the deer and blushing fiercely, "Great, now I know who's been setting up those netcam's in my shower stall."

Krystal laughed and lowered her bed back down before falling to sleep.

Fox stepped onto the bridge, "Diana", he said. When the bearess appeared on the holo-display Fox leaned onto the railing and said, "Have you picked up a transponder from a transport frigate yet?"

The holographic bear nodded, "Yes Fox. I was just about to call you. There is a Commander Smith on the line for you."

Fox hopped the railing and sat in his chair, "Put them on", the image shifted to a view of the bridge of another vessel, "Commander Smith?"

A young female lynx stepped up to the screen, "This is the frigate Tranquility. I was told you needed a transport Captain?"

Fox nodded, "You were told correctly Commander. What is your maximum capacity?"

The lynx brushed her claws against the front of her red uniform, "We can carry four thousand people sir. Exactly how many are you planning on extracting?"

Fox shook his head, "Anywhere from a few hundred to almost five thousand. We aren't sure how many of them will want to leave."

The lynx thought for a second, "Well my ship is at your command", the lynx looked at her science officer, who gave her a thumbs up, "Using the temporal distortion we should be at your position in about an hour."

Fox jumped up and shouted, "No don't!"

The lynx jumped back from the hologram of Fox, "Why not sir?"

Fox paced , "Inside that slipstream is a powerful distortion that blends matter and energy together. It twists reality around you. That distortion almost killed me and I don't want to see you or your crew put through any more danger than necessary", Fox clasped his hands behind his back, "Commander Smith, I highly recommend that you take the five days to travel here by conventional methods."

The lynx nodded, "Very well sir. See you in a few days."

The hologram cut out and was again replaced by the glowing bearess. Fox sighed and sat back in his chair. He simply sat there and thought for a while before looking at the hologram, "Diana?"

The bear looked at her captain, "Yes Fox?"

The vulpine stood up and paced around the empty bridge, "Run some numbers for me. What are the odds that two civilizations would develop on opposite sides of the galaxy, and yet be almost identical, speaking the same language, using the same systems of measurement, have compatible technologies, and have the same basic atmospheric requirements for survival?"

The holographic bear tilted her head back and her eyes glowed as she ran the numbers. They dimmed back down and she looked at Fox, "Astronomically remote. The numbers read at about eighty-three billion to the fifteenth power, to one."

Fox stepped up to one of the massive windows and looked at the stars, "I thought so", Fox turned around and paced back towards his chair, "Diana I want you to start looking through the military and scientific databases for anything that might explain this… anomaly, as it is."

Again the bear's head tilted back. As her eyes glowed she said to Fox, "What makes you think there will be anything there that will explain this Boss?"

The vulpine captain looked over his shoulder at the hologram, "Call it a hunch", Fox walked back over to his chair and sat down. He reached for his laptop and his PAD caught his eye, "Ah crap, I forgot."

He hopped up from his chair and ran into the elevator, "Crew quarters."

The lift dropped down to the appropriate deck and the vulpine stepped out into the hallway, heading to Slippy's workshop. He stepped in to find the frog tinkering with something on his desk, "Slippy do you mind if I use that empty husk?"

Slippy looked at the android next to him, "I don't, but she might. Red, meet Fox."

The android stuck out it's left hand, it's right being disassembled on Slippy's work bench, "Pleasure to meet you sir", it said in a childlike feminine voice.

Fox quirked an eyebrow and shook it's hand, "Where did you come from?"

The android said, "I am the artificial intelligence for the Raccoon City facility."

When Fox just shook his head, still confused, Slippy piped up, "She's the human AI that I told you about."

Fox groaned, "Oh great. Now I don't have anywhere to put this one", he said tapping his PAD.

Slippy said, "You found another AI?"

Fox nodded his head, "Yeah this one was came from the facility we just left. She calls herself the Silver Queen."

Slippy thought for a second then snapped his fingers, "I don't have another husk, but I do have that mobile holo-plate."

Fox shrugged, "I guess that'll have to do."

Slippy walked over to his closet and opened the door. A veritable cascade of gizmos and doodads came tumbling out, burying his sneakered feet, "Heh heh, I've been meaning to clean that out", he dug around in the pile for a second then pulled out a half circle object roughly a foot across, that was flat and shiny on the top and kind of dull and lifeless on the rounded bottom. The amphibian typed in a command on the small control panel and the bottom half lit up, suspending the device about eight inches off the ground.

"Good to go Fox, just plug in and give the download command. It'll take care of the rest", Slippy said as he returned to repairing Red's hand.

The vulpine knelt next to the object and plugged his PAD into a data port. Then he typed in the command and a download progress bar flashed on. It only took a few minutes and then the child in the white dress popped up, standing about a foot and a half tall on the small holo-display, "Hello gentlemen."

Fox knelt down next to the device, "I'll lay down some ground rules, the same ones that I'm sure Slippy gave your sister over there. You are powered by a wireless connection to the ship's power grid. You have free range of motion on board with a few exceptions. Crew quarters, the armory, engineering, and the docking bay are all off limits. You are only allowed on the bridge when one of my crew is with you. Is that clear?"

The small child nodded, "Perfectly Captain."

Fox smiled and stood up, "Very good."

Fox left and the small holo-display floated behind him, "Captain, may I ask you a question?"

Fox looked at her, "Sure. But float up here, either in front of or beside me."

The holo-plate shot forward and ran into Fox's leg, "Sorry Captain", she drifted to the left and leveled off beside Fox, "I've noticed that your marines look at you as some sort of hero figure. More so than any of their other superiors. Why is that?"

Fox smirked, "Oh I saved our home system a couple of times. People keep forgetting though that I've never done any of this stuff alone. I've always had my team to back me up. They're heroes just as much as I am. And several times we've "saved the day" on nothing but pure luck."

The hologram nodded, "I understand", there was a pause followed by another question, "Sir may I have access to some of your historical records? I'd like to know my new people's past."

Fox nodded his head, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Fox lead the AI to the bridge where he plugged her into a terminal. He pressed a series of icons on the touch-panel and said, "General history", when the screen finished flashing Fox turned to the hologram, "You have access to most of our history through here. There is a lot of information for you to look through so I'll leave you to it. I've got some work to do at my station so just shout when you're done."

Fox had only been sitting in his chair for ten minutes before the AI said, "Sir, I'm finished here."

Fox sighed, "Really? I guess that's okay. This paperwork isn't going anywhere", Fox locked his terminal and walked over to the AI and unplugged her after locking the station, "Why don't you go back to Slippy's lab and see if you can give him a hand with something. I've got some place to be."

The two left the bridge and stepped onto the lift. Fox got off first on the medical level and walked down to the recovery room. He entered and saw that everyone was asleep. Fox walked over and picked up the music player that Buckinson had been listening to. Placing the studs in his ears he hit play and heavy metal music began blaring in his ears.

Fox scrambled to turn the volume down while he sat down on an unoccupied bed. He flicked the node on the side which popped up the holographic controls and screen, "Let's see. What do we have here", Fox started scrolling through the bands, as he had decided to stay in the metal genre. Fox skipped several bands before one piqued his interest, "Disturbed, huh", then he started scrolling through their songs and, not finding one that looked too interesting, he scrolled back up to the top and pressed Play All.

Fox tilted the bed up and leaned back against it. The first song title popped up, Avarice. Fox started to bob his head as the fast paced song started to go.

**_Polotics and eviiil,_**

**_All one in the saaame,_**

**_Satan hides behind a different naaame,_**

**_Take these chains awaaay,_**

**_Free my hands from bondage,_**

**_Can't explain awaaay,_**

**_Avarice will kill you in tiiime,_**

**_Violent upheavaaal,_**

**_Cities drenched in flaaame,_**

**_Wickedness we know we can contaaain,_**

**_Take these chains awaaay,_**

**_Free my hands from bondage,_**

**_Can't explain awaaay,_**

**_Avarice will kill you in tiiime,_**

**_Who will we murder nowww,_**

**_See what we are becoming,_**

**_An onyx veil that filters out the light,_**

**_I'll savoor, this angerrr, _**

**_My hate maakes, me stroongerrr,_**

**_Take these chains awaaay,_**

**_Free my hands from bondage,_**

**_Can't explain awaaay,_**

**_Avarice will kill you in tiiime,_**

**_Kill you in tiiime!_**

Fox blinked and looked down at the player, "Damn. Buckinson was right", Fox smiled and closed his eyes as the next song came up, "Believe? This should be interesting."

As he fell asleep something was nagging at the back of his mind, this music seemed familiar…

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Disturbing Truths

**Author's Note- I'm sorry it took me this long to realize, but I've been using the wrong title at the start of each of these chapters. I had to change the story title from Starfox Evil to Starfox Extinction due to the fact that there was already a story on site called Starfox Evil.**

**I know it's kind of petty, but if you would kindly leave a review telling me if I should change it or not.**

**U.F.**

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Nine: Disturbing Truths**

It took five days for the _Tranquility_to arrive. And the waiting was excruciating. Every day, almost all day, the Hellraisers were running drills, doing laps, sparring, anything to keep from going stir crazy. And for Fox and the others it was no easier. Falco was practically itching for something to do. Slippy at least had his little gizmos and stuff to work on. Krystal was bored out of her mind laying in that bed, and she hadn't been sleeping well. To combat this Fox had moved an empty bed beside hers so he could sleep there with her.

Corporal Mayson had been returned to duty day one, although he would remain on board when they went back down to ensure that the patch on his wrist would hold, and Private Buckinson had been released on day two. So Fox and Krystal were basically alone for the first three days.

And no, things did not go where most people would think they'd go when two foxes are alone for any length of time.

The two spent most of the time just sitting together on their 'bed', watching the planet beneath them turn, talking and planning their wedding. But on day three Krystal could tell that Fox was starting to get edgy from lack of activity.

"Fox, you're getting antsy. Why don't you go run some holo-games with Falco or something?

Fox sighed and paced the room, "I don't know. I just don't think playing some game is going to be much help while people are dieing down there. And it definitely isn't going to calm me down."

Krystal sighed and flopped back down. She was _so _tired of this room. Then suddenly she had an idea, "Fox."

The male stopped pacing, "Yeah?"

Krystal sat up, "What if it wasn't a game?"

Fox thought for a second, then it clicked, "A mission run through", he mumbled. Then he cracked a smile, ran over, and hugged her, "Krystal I love you! You have quiet possibly saved our necks from chronic boredom."

Krystal rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah yeah. Go on then, I'll be waiting for you here."

Fox kissed her and ran out the door. Krystal sighed and swung her feet over the bed. Diana's hologram appeared beside her, "Now now Krystal. You're not to get out of bed for at least another twenty-four hours."

The blue vixen just waved her hand, "Oh sod off Diana. A little walk around the room isn't going to kill me", then she stood up. Her legs felt shaky beneath her so she grabbed an I.V. stand to help hold her up, "At least I hope it won't."

The holographic bear rubbed her 'temple', "You and your fiancé are so much alike it's not even funny. He never listens to medical advice either."

Krystal smirked and wrapped a white robe around her shoulders. Then she shuffled over to a large view screen on the wall, "I guess that's why I love him so much", she flopped down in a chair and sighed, "I miss the stars", looking to her left as the hologram floated to her side she said, "Would you be a dear and display the aft starboard camera please?"

Diana's visage nodded and then the view screen clicked on, showing a large shot of star-scape behind the planet's moon. Krystal sighed, "Just like I remember."

Fox walked quickly down the corridor towards the elevator. As he hit the control panel he tapped his COM badge and said, "Hey Silver Queen."

The AI's voice came back over the small device, "Yes Captain, what can I do for you?"

Fox stopped the elevator and stepped out onto the holo-deck…

_A/N: on this version of the Great Fox II the holo-deck is actually an entire deck in the center of the ship. The only thing connecting it to the rest of the ship is the two elevator shafts and the network of emergency/maintenance corridors. And Lylatian holo-decks differ from the ones from Star Trek in the sense that these chambers actually project an energy field that bends reality to the parameters displayed in the program's coding. Basically it means that there are no walls for people to run into, and they can be as far away from each other as needed within reason. Just needed to clarify. And I couldn't remember if I'd told you this already or not. Now back to your regularly scheduled insanity…_

…, "I want you to come to the holo-deck. I've got a project for you."

After a few minutes of waiting the portable holo-grid drifted through the doors into the massive blank space, "Oh my", the small image said, "Captain McCloud, this is an inefficient use of space for a combat vessel."

The vulpine turned around. He was standing in front of a floating control panel with various statistics, numbers, and words drifting by on several screens, "Well the _Great Fox II_wasn't primarily intended for combat. It's just supposed to be a launch platform for our fighters", then he turned back to the panel, "But back to what I called you for. You said Wesker was in a city called Tokyo?"

The child drifted closer and nodded, "That is correct. Do you wish for more information on the facility?"

Fox smiled, "Sort of. I want you to put everything you have on the city in a ten block radius around the facility along with the facility itself into this computer so it can construct an accurate reproduction of the area."

The hologram shrugged, "Simple enough to do", she started to extend her self controlled data port, just to have it drift right through the control panel.

Fox said, "Oh sorry. Just touch the panel, it's a special kind of hologram designed for use by other holograms."

The child nodded and reached a hand out and touched the panel. She was surprised to find that her hand didn't pass through it, and all the information she needed to run the appropriate programs for her task flowed into her, "Wow. I've never had access to this intricate of programming before", turning her head she said as she severed the link, "How can you be sure my positronic net can handle this amount of data?"

Fox shrugged his shoulders, "Call it a hunch. In any case it would have to be you or your sister to do this anyway because you two have the best idea of what we'll be up against when we go back."

The hologram nodded, "Understood Captain", she paused then said, "You do know that I can only give you a basic idea of the facility's structure, right? Each hive is a little different to ensure that, should one of us be captured or hacked, the rest of them would still be secure. Specific locations and area functions will have to be determined manually upon entry into the facility."

Fox nodded, "That's fine. Just give us what you can. We'll also need you to upload the specs for every weapon we can expect to face at the facility. Then give a ballpark estimate as to how many infected we'll have to deal with upon arrival. I want to turn this into a mission prep simulation."

The child nodded again before typing commands into the holographic keypads and data-screens. Fox said, "Alert me once you're done", before he left and returned to sickbay.

He walked in and saw Krystal sitting in one of the chairs watching an image of the stars drift by. He smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Don't worry", he said as she took his hand, "You'll get to see them up close again, real soon."

Krystal squeezed his hand and smiled, "Yeah", then she stood up, her free hand holding the I.V. stand, just in case, "And by the way. I think you are going to be very busy waiting for the AI to call you back."

Fox smiled and placed his own free hand on her hip, "Oh really? Doing what?"

Krystal leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back she said, "What do you think?"

An hour and a half later the two foxes were lying in Krystal's bed, snuggled up to each other. Krystal sighed, "Incredible."

Fox smiled and squeezed her tighter, "Yeah", then his COM badge beeped and he groaned, "Great", he grabbed the device off of the small table and said, "McCloud."

The Silver Queen's voice came back over the COM, "Captain, I've completed the program. It is ready for a test run whenever you are."

Fox sighed and sat up, "Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Acknowledged."

Fox put the badge down and said, "Well I guess I better go", he turned and gave Krystal a kiss, "I'll be back later."

Krystal smiled, "Bust some holographic heads for me?"

Fox laughed and nodded, "You got it babe."

Then he got dressed and walked out of the clean white room while Krystal walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. Fox stepped onto the elevator and said, "Cargo bay", as the lift descended Fox started thinking about how he was going to run these sims. When the lift stopped he walked into the cargo bay and saw the Silver Queen floating by the control panel.

The AI looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door opening, "Good! I was just double checking my calculations and am ready to run the program whenever you are."

Fox stood next to her, "Start it up."

The child nodded and typed in the command. The elevator doors hissed closed and then the blank room faded and blurred, before changing and focusing back into a cityscape. Tall dark buildings, with faded signs and broken glass, surrounded the two as they appeared in the middle of the street. The AI looked around and said, "Loading complete. Feel free to walk around Captain."

Fox did just that, walking over to inspect one of the massive skyscrapers, "And you're sure this is an accurate representation of the city", when the AI nodded Fox said, "Good. But where are the infected? I said I wanted this to be a mission sim."

The Ai said, "Oh they're around. Remember, they're drawn to signs of life, things like lights, loud sounds, movement. There is also an instinctive pull to any life form in the area. We never were able to determine how that works. It might take a few moments for them to realize we're here."

Suddenly a groan was heard from a building across the street from the two and Fox said, "Maybe not."

A few undead shuffled out from an alleyway. They were mostly short, black haired, and of lean build, with a few exceptions. Fox started walking towards them, "You did a good job with their movements Queen", he started to move around the small group. As one they all turned to follow him, albeit shakily and on unsteady legs, "And they act just like the real thing in terms of intelligence", he stopped and said, "Pause program. Reset", the undead vanished from in front of him and he said, "Bring the Hellraisers up here. I'm going to take a look around and try to find a good starting point."

The portable holo-grid drifted over to a wall and the holodeck door appeared. Fox walked into the nearest skyscraper. It took him a few minutes but he eventually reached the top and stepped out onto the roof. He looked around, "Dang, roof's too small", looking around the cityscape he saw that there were no real rooftops of acceptable size or shape for an LZ, and the streets were all too narrow, "I guess we'll have to split up then."

He started back down, and reached the street just as the door reappeared and the Hellraisers entered, "Gentlemen", Fox said, "To relieve our mild case of cabin fever I have decided that we are going to run some sims of our upcoming mission", then he said to the computer, "Diana, some weapons please, mission specific."

The bear's voice appeared to come from everywhere, "Sure thing boss."

Suddenly weapon crates appeared around the soldiers. Fox opened one of them and pulled out an MP5, "We are going to be using human weapons for this op, so memorize these weapons, you may have to use any one of them during the course of the run", he put the weapon down then said, "You have fiveminutes select a weapon and memorize it, then the program will activate and we must punch through to the facility. Our objective, breach the primary doors, in under five minutes with no casualties", he selected an M3 shotgun like the one that was currently sitting in the armory and filled it, "Oh and one other thing, the holo-decks on my ship have no safety protocols. Just keep that in mind", then he pumped the slide and slung the shotgun.

As none of the soldiers had their armor on, just their fatigues, they had to use the slings provided. At the five minute mark Diana's voice said, "Warning, thirty seconds to program activation."

Fox said, "Alright marines. Let's see what you've got."

Then the crates disappeared and left the soldiers standing in the middle of the street. They got ready and Fox said, "Let's move out."

They moved quickly over to an alley and waited by the corner before slipping in. The simulation ran smoothly, with no casualties and no real firefights. Then they rounded a corner and saw the building that hid the main entrance to the hive, "Holy crap", Sergeant McClain whispered.

There were hundreds of them milling around. Fox sighed, "Great. Wasn't expecting that."

Just then one of them saw the soldiers and started shuffling towards them. And then more and more of them joined it. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the large group. When they were close enough Fox said, "Fire."

A cacophony of gunfire sounded and zombies dropped by the dozen. But it seemed for every one that fell two more shuffled forward to take it's place. Suddenly a group of them broke through the doors of a building beside them and blindsided the soldiers. As soon as a few soldiers were knocked to the ground Fox barked, "Pause program!"

The soldiers relaxed. Several swore. Gunny let out a nervous chuckle and said in a hoarse voice, "Would somebody mind getting this bastard off me?"

Fox looked down. The husky was laying on his back with one of the infected laying on top of him, and it's jaws clamped down in his throat. As soon as the holographic zombie was pulled off of him he stood up and growled, rubbing his neck, "What the hell sir!? What if that thing had managed to bite me? I'd be dead on the deck!"

Fox shouted right back, "How do you think I got to be the best? It sure as hell wasn't by pussyfooting around with a safe simulation. We have _at best_ forty-eight hours until the _Tranquility_ arrives and we head back down. And once we touch down there are no second chances, no safety protocols."

He looked around at the congregated soldiers, "I mean come on guys. You are the Hellraisers. The most elite unit in the entire Corp. You have experienced this kind of combat less than four days ago. And yet you just lost roughly half your unit in less than ten seconds. What is the deal?"

When nobody gave him an answer he sighed, "We are going to do this again and again until we can get a perfect run. Now Diana, reset program", as soon as the buildings had finished rearranging Fox said, "Let's go again."

Back on Cornaria…

High General Scott T. Pepper was sitting in his home office staring at his computer, which was where he had spent the last few days. The device was displaying the data that Fox had sent him, "Where have I seen this before", he said closing his eyes and searching through his memories. Sighing he opened his eyes and looked at the picture of his wife that was sitting on his desk. He picked up the image and smiled fondly, "Oh Minnie, if only you were here. You could always help me remember", the aging bloodhound's smile turning into a frown as his eyes welled up with tears.

When the Apparoids had attacked he and his wife had been together at the time. And while his own injuries had been reparable, and thus he had survived, his wife had been completely assimilated by the cybernetic infestation. Though it had only been six months since her death, to the general it felt like it had been a lifetime. He wiped his eyes and sniffed, looking back to the picture, "I really miss you Minnie."

The bloodhound stood up and paced his office as best he could. Ever since his near death experience he had developed a nasty limp in his left leg. As he walked around his office he wracked his brain, trying to remember where he had seen that information before. Suddenly his inter-COM unit beeped and he sighed. Activating the small holopad he said, "General Pepper here, who's calling?"

The face of his feline secretary came into view, "General, I finished looking for commonalities between all the files in your record and the information you gave me about that system. There were none", the bloodhound sighed, "However, there was one file, marked operation _Redroot,_ from about sixty years ago that did match. I was able to get a little ways into the file and it was very interesting. Apparently the imperial science division sent a small group of science ships through the wormhole to perform some research or something. However when I tried to get the details it came up as classified."

General Pepper furrowed his brow, "Under who's authorization?"

The feline shuffled a few papers around before saying, "Um one High General Samuel William Weston. Wasn't he your predecessor sir?"

The bloodhound nodded, realization coming to him, "I have to go Jenifer. I want you to get rid of those papers and forget you ever went looking for anything. Understand?"

The feline nodded quickly, "Yes sir."

General Pepper wrung his hands as Jenifer's face dissolved into the small disk sitting on the table. As soon as the disk's surface had stopped glowing he pressed the surface and said, "Dial Sam."

After a few moments of silence the face of an aging macaw parrot appeared, "Scott! To what do I owe the pleasure? I wasn't expecting to see you again until we got together to play cards next week."

The bloodhound leaned onto his desk and said, "Operation; _Redroot_."

The smile left the parrot's beak and his eyes narrowed, "Didn't expect _that_ either."

Scott Pepper said, "Through your connections you know about the missions I recently dispatched through the wormhole", when the parrot nodded Pepper said, "So you know who I sent and where I sent them."

The avian sighed, "Yes I do. What's your point?"

"My point is what happened over there sixty years ago. Captain McCloud sent me a data stream. The information in the stream", he grunted as he walked over to a file cabinet, a slight limp in his step. He pulled out a folder and said, "That information matched several key points in this file. Sixty years ago", he slapped it down on his desk, "you sent two science vessels through the wormhole. You remember, you had _my_ battle group escort those ships through the wormhole, before you called us back, leaving them in unexplored space. At the time I didn't question your orders. But now I am officially curious. The time when what destroyed this planet was discovered and the arrival of our ships correspond. What was on those ships?"

The parrot sighed again, "You know I'm not at liberty to discuss that file. It's classified."

General Pepper slammed his hand down on top of the folder, "God's damn it Sam! We have people over there **dieing**! Now I need to know what was on those ships. The data tells me that those ships were carrying obsolete weapons to be destroyed upon locating a suitable dump site. However it does not say which ones. Now I need to…"

He was cut off as the parrot sighed once more, "I knew it would come back to bite me", he pulled out a pen and started fiddling with it, "Fine. If you really want to know", he cleared his throat and said, "Those ships weren't being sent to dispose of weapons. They were there to test a new one, a biological weapon meant to incapacitate large quantities of combatants at once. A planet of similar environment to Cornaria was selected for the initial test site. The weapon was first deployed in a very diluted solution, intended to infect one person, just to test it's effectiveness. It was _very_ effective. At first it was considered a successful test, the test subject had been neutralized, although the team would have preferred that he had survived. Then the side effects arose, and quite rapidly. The weapon thrived in the atmosphere, and quickly spread to the other subjects in line, and they too fell quickly. Again it seemed like a success, although a much smaller one, due to the rapid infection rate."

"Then the second affect arose, and things quickly escalated. Four scientists were killed. The remaining crewmembers fled back to the ship, where they used the cannons to blast the area to a smoldering crater. They thought they had eliminated the contaminant from the surface", the parrot put the pen down and rubbed his eyes, "Apparently the high heat from the plasma had just caused it to go dormant, because the natives seem to have found it, or whatever is left of it. Upon their return the scientists explained the situation to the emperor and the substance was blacklisted and all samples were loaded onto an unmanned pod and launched into Solar, where they were destroyed."

General Pepper furrowed his brow, "Are you saying we're responsible for what happened to those people?!"

The parrot looked at his friend, "Among other things yes, that is what I'm saying."

The bloodhound swore, "And what am I supposed to do? Is there a way to contain this?"

Sam Weston nodded, "There is one way."

Pepper shook his head, "No. Besides that. I mean like a cure, or treatment."

The parrot shook his head, "Not as far as I know."

The general swore again as he stood up and turned around, "Well that's just great! I can't believe I didn't recognize those figures when the _Angel_sent them to me the first time. And now, because of that, there are more Lylatian lives on my head. And now the people's heroes are over there, probably fighting for their lives against an enemy they can't beat."

From behind him he heard Weston say, "I'm sorry about those men. But sometimes sacrifices must be made", then he heard a blaster discharge.

Pepper whipped around to see the small hologram displaying the smoking end of a blaster barrel with the visage of the elder parrot with half his head missing behind it. Then it cut out, "Ah hell", he grumbled. He looked back out the window and sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Back on the _Great Fox II_…

Fox slumped into the medical bay with Sergeant McClain, Gunnery Sergeant Mitchell, and Private Trident right behind him. All of them were supporting bite wounds of some kind, except Fox, who just shook his head as Diana wrapped their injuries with the medibot.

"I swear", the AI said, "Fox goes a _little_overboard with the realism in those holo-programs."

Fox just flopped down in a chair and sighed, "Diana please. I don't need this right now", then he turned his attention to the marines, "Go and rest up gentlemen. We pick this up again tomorrow."

The soldiers nodded and said, "Yes Sir", before they left.

Fox stood back up and stretched before walking into the bathroom and showering. As he stood in the hot water he thought about what those sims had shown him. They had shown him that they were in trouble. And he was starting do doubt whether or not they could pull this off.

"But still", he thought, "it has to be done. He is responsible for the deaths of our crewmembers, and that of his civilization's downfall."

He felt a pair of arms slip around his soaked waist. Krystal rubbed her forehead against his back, "How'd it go?"

Fox turned around and slid his arms around her shoulders, "Not bad, all things considered", he kissed the top of her head, "How're you feeling?"

Krystal nuzzled in closer, "Mmm, not bad. My head still hurts a bit, though."

Fox rubbed her shoulders, "Nice to know."

The two vulpines dried each other off before they settled down to bed. Just as he started to drop off to sleep Fox's COM went off. The foxes snapped upright and Fox shouted, "Oh Gods damn it", he rubbed his eyes as he snatched up the device and snapped, "McCloud speaking."

General Pepper's voice came over the small speaker, "Fox, is this a bad time?"

The vulpine captain dragged his hand down his cheek as he looked at Krystal. His fiancée sighed and nodded to him and the captain stood up, "No. It's fine", he walked to the other end of the room and flopped down in one of the chairs, "What's up General?"

Fox could hear that the bloodhound was a little distressed as he said, "Fox, I've got some very disturbing news for you. I've been looking through some of my old files. And, well, I think there's some things you should know…"

As Fox sat there listening he covered his mouth in shock. He was so flabbergasted that he couldn't even shield his mind, which meant that Krystal knew everything he did. As the general finished speaking Fox mumbled, "_Ho-lee shit_."

By that point Krystal had joined him and she said, "That changes a lot of things general."

The bloodhound sighed over the speaker, "I know. The only real person who would have been held accountable was Sam Weston. And he's already…uh, taken care of."

Fox rubbed his brow and said, "Thanks for letting us know general. Listen, we've got to go. The _Tranquility_'ll be here tomorrow and we'll need to be rested to be at our best for the run down to the surface."

Over the speaker the general said, "Of course. I'll speak to you later Fox. Good luck, and Godspeed."

Fox nodded even though the bloodhound couldn't see him, "Thank you sir."

He deactivated the device and leaned back in the chair. Krystal rested her hand on his shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

Fox shook his head, "We go ahead as planned. Albert Wesker still has to pay for his crimes", he stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon. we need to try and sleep."

The two walked back over to the bed and climbed into the bed falling asleep in each other's arms…

**End Chapter nine**

**Review if you please-Undead Fox**


	10. Breach!

**F.Y.I.-Sorry for not telling you guys, but to get an idea of what the BPFs look like, picture the ODSTs from Halo 3.**

**Those are the guys in black for those of you that don't know.**

**Also I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up, renovations are a BITCH!**

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Ten: Breach!**

The next day…

Fox stood on the holo-deck, waiting for the Hellraisers to arrive. That morning, Fox had been giving his strategy some thought and he came to realize that he had been going about this all wrong. So when the marines entered the massive chamber he said, "Gentlemen, I've been thinking. And I've come to realize that my strategies yesterday were the wrong way to go. A large group just attracts too much attention. A small group of say, three or four soldiers should be able to slip by much easier and quieter."

Private Mayson said, "Permission to speak sir?"

Fox rubbed his temple with one hand, "Go ahead Sam. And stop asking for permission, just speak up."

The other vulpine nodded, "Yessir. Won't a smaller group be more easily overrun by a swarm of infected?"

Fox nodded, "This is very true. However, I was awoken this morning by Slippy, who told me that some scans he had been running of the target area show several shafts leading from the surface to the hive below. It has been determined that these are the airshafts for the facility. The air passes through several filters to sift out the virus. We can gain access to the hive through here. And further scans have revealed that the infected humans seem to have little to no knowledge of these points. That is why I want a small team. It would take forever to squeeze all of us down those pipes."

Suddenly Slippy's voice came over the intercom, "The Tranquility is here Fox."

Fox sighed, "Great, they got here ahead of schedule", then he looked at the marines, "As you just heard our friends have arrived. That means we will not be able to run a drill with the new parameters. So we'll just have to play it by ear. Greer, McClain, Buckinson. You three go down with me. The rest of you will be assisting the crew of the Tranquility in rounding up the humans. Try to be civil with them, I would like to see most of them on board when we leave. Suit up and move out."

They all snapped to attention and left the holo-deck. As the last marine left the Silver Queen came floating through the door, "Captain, I have come across another flaw in your plan."

Fox groaned and rubbed his temple, "Diana, can I get a chair please", one materialized and Fox sat down, "What is it now Silver?"

The child drifted closer, "The facility undoubtedly has an AI as powerful and resourceful as I and my sister are. That means that he or she will have access to blast doors, mini-turrets, alarms, air supply, laser grids, and if all else fails, bio-weapons, anything to protect the data in his or her files. I suggest you take one of us down to the surface with your team, in order to bypass the system."

Fox folded his arms as he leaned back in the chair, "I already thought of that Silver. Slippy's already prepping a data-core for Diana. And before you say it, your sister got in through a hole in Diana's firewall, which Slippy has already corrected. Now what I want _you_ to do, is confer with your sister and compile a file on anything she might encounter while in the hive systems. That way she can be prepared for anything they might throw up to stop her."

The AI nodded, "Be warned captain, each of us AI differs from the others. We can only give her general points to look for, just as we can only give you general points to look for in the facility's layout."

Fox stood up and said, "That'll have to do then", he tapped his COM-badge and said, "ROB, patch me thru to Commander Smith."

There was a pause, followed by a quick burst of static and Commander Smith's image appeared, "Captain McCloud?"

Fox said, "Commander. Now that you have arrived we can begin this final run. I am taking three of the Hellraisers down to the surface with me. Now once we are down there you are to take the other marines and start sending shuttles down to the surface. Do not take any hostile action unless absolutely necessary. And if the humans choose to stay you are not to force them, it is their choice."

The lynx answered, "Yes sir. Anything else?"

Fox sighed, "Yeah. Once you have the humans you are to head back towards the wormhole. Take them straight to the Beltino orbital station, where they will be given induction papers and become citizens of the empire."

Again the commander said, "Yes sir."

Fox sighed, "And one more thing. This morning I read through the procedures for biochemical and viral outbreaks. When an outbreak is total, with no cure or treatment available, and the number of infected outnumbers the number of immune", he paused to take a breath, "The SOP is sterilization of the effected area", he sighed, "Am I clear in my meaning Commander Smith?"

The lynx nodded, a grim expression on her face, "Crystal, sir."

Fox nodded, "Good. Be sure your shuttle teams make this clear to the humans."

Commander Smith stiffened her back and said, "Understood sir."

Fox nodded, "Go to it", then he killed the link and rubbed his head. He left the holo-deck and entered the medical bay to say goodbye to Krystal. He leaned over her shoulder as she sat in one of the chairs reading a story off the info-net. He kissed her cheek and said, "Wish me luck."

Krystal rubbed her cheek against his muzzle, "Be careful."

Fox rubbed back, "I promise."

Then he left and went to the armory, where he met up with his selected team, "Everyone grab a SC-20K, ammo, and a silencer. Be sure to grab shotgun attachments, shells, and grenades as well. Once we get into the hive I doubt we'll be able to keep our silence very long", once the soldiers had collected their gear they all headed to the launch bay, rifles clamped to their backs and helmets in hand, where Lemming was waiting in the drop-ship.

"We all set", the pilot asked as he stood in the troop bay door.

Fox was about to respond when from behind him he heard Alice say, "We are now."

He turned with the marines to see her dressed in a spare set of BPFs with her own rifle clasped to the front. She had a headset on, with the HUD monocle locked down over her right eye. She was fidgeting with one of her gloves, pulling it tight and flexing her hand. Fox eyed her over and said, "What are you doing?"

Alice finally fixed the glove properly and flexed her hand one last time, "What does it look like? I'm coming with you."

Fox shook his head, "No you're not."

Alice looked him square in the eyes, "**Yes** I am."

The marines looked between each other quickly before slowly sliding away from the two of them. Fox narrowed his eyes slightly and crossed his arms over his chest, "Give me one good reason why I should let you come."

Alice stepped right up in front of him, stopping just shy of taking an offensive posture, "Because you don't know what you're doing. I've been in these facilities multiple times, you're going to need a guide. I can give you specific details on what to expect."

Fox shook his head, "The Queens have already given us that information. You'll have to come up with a better reason."

Then the human's position did shift into an aggressive one, "Listen you furry fuck! I want Wesker dead just as much, if not more than you do! Simply because of the fact that he made me what I am! If it hadn't been for him then I wouldn't be…"

When she stopped short Fox said, "Wouldn't be what? Infected? So what? Your DNA bonded with the virus. You're no threat of infection to anyone."

Alice looked at him and said, "You knew?"

Fox nodded, "Diana scanned you when you first arrived", then he read her mind and upon finding nothing left for her to argue with he smirked and said, "Fine. But you stay with the rest of the squad. No going off on your own. Understand?"

Alice nodded, "Fine."

Then they stepped onto the drop-ship.

As they broke through the atmosphere Fox pulled up a map of the city on a view screen on the back bulkhead. He pointed at a building that was shorter than all the surrounding ones, "This is the LZ and target structure. Scans have shown that the infected have still not become overly attracted to it. We have to go down eight flights of stairs and into the basement, where", he tapped a spot on the screen and an approximated view of the basement interior popped up, "We will have to make several close range scans to determine the exact location of the opening", touching and dragging the image away he pointed at the roof of another building four blocks away, "This is the extraction point. We go in, kill Wesker, and get the hell out. And we need to be as fast as possible. It is highly likely that once we get back out of the hive we will be spotted by the infected, so we really have to haul tail to this building", he looked at Alice, "You need to be on your toes Alice. We don't screw around here."

She crossed her arms, with her rifle now clamped to her back, "Neither do I."

Fox nodded, "Good", then he pointed back to the map, "Now that that's out of the way", he tapped on the target building. Suddenly it cut to a transparent view and a shaft appeared, driving several hundred feet down into the ground, before it started to level off, "Now we will have to cut through several grates and filters here, here , and here. After that we should enter the environmental control center. There will be no security while we are in the shaft, but once we cut through that final grate and drop down into the control center we will be in full view of the system and it's AI. It's at this point that I will insert Diana into the system and she will assume control."

Lieutenant Greer said, "What about the humans sir?"

Fox sighed and scratched at the back of his head nervously, "Unfortunately there is no way for them to get out with us. Every human in there is to be treated as hostile", he looked pointedly at McClain, "And there is to be no unnecessary cruelty. Treat them as if they were infected, aim for the head so it'll be quick. At least then we'll keep them from a fate worse than death."

Lemming's voice came over the intercom, "ETA sixty seconds Boss!"

Fox said, "Lock and load marines!"

At the back of the group Lieutenant Commander Greer's COM beeped, signaling an incoming message. He tapped the node and whispered, "Greer here."

Over the COM came the voice of Rear General McNeal, "Hello soldier. You know who this is."

The alligator didn't respond outside of answering the call, "What do you want? _Sir_."

"I need you to do a favor for me."

The alligator snarled behind his blast shield, "And why would I do anything for you? You hung me and all my men out to dry."

The voice responded with, "Because I'll take that all back. It'll be like it never happened. You'll all get your careers back. I'll even give you choice of posts."

The alligator narrowed his eyes, even though the COM was audio only, "What exactly do you want again?"

"That's more like it, heh heh heh", there was a pause, "I want you to collect some samples for me."

"Samples of what?"

"I want a vial of that virus. And you are to get it by any means necessary."

The gator growled, "Are you out of your mind? That virus killed over six billion people and…"

Fox shouted, "Touchdown in Ten!"

Greer glanced over at his CO and smirked into the COM, "Rot in hell general", then he killed the connection.

Fox glanced around at the marines around him. He walked over to one of the seats and grabbed his new helmet, placing it on his head. He thumbed the activation node and the visor blinked on. In the corners it showed the vitals of each of his teammates minus Alice, as she didn't have a helmet. He pulled his rifle off his back and looked down the sights. The sensors in his suit scanned the weapon and registered it in the memory banks, which allowed a targeting reticule to appear on his visor. He replaced the rifle and pulled out his Blacktail, which also had a silencer, and repeated the process.

They swung down over the square structure and the drop-ship sunk as low as it could, leaving them thirty feet above the roof, "We have arrived folks. Please enjoy your stay."

McClain smirked over the team-COM ,"Yeah fuck you Mike."

Fox stepped out first. Then the three marines jumped down, each landing in a crouch and drawing their rifles. Fox looked back up to the troop bay at Alice and said, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The woman tapped her earpiece and said, "I can't make the jump. Not without breaking something."

Fox rolled his eyes inside the helmet, "Yes you can. That uniform has inertial compensators in it. You can survive a drop of twice that so long as you're wearing those."

Alice looked at her suit briefly, before she shrugged and stepped off the door. She fell like the others, and just like the others she landed in a crouch, "Wow! After we're done here can I keep these?"

Fox laughed, "Sure. Now come on", he opened a COM to the _Tranquility_ and said, "Commander, start sending down your shuttles."

The five of them moved over to the blue steel staircase door and Fox quietly turned the knob. The door swung open quietly, revealing a straight staircase leading down to another blue door. They moved silently down those stairs where again Fox turned the knob.

The door swung open and they slipped into the corridor. Broken glass and pieces of loose paper littered the floor. There was blood splattered on the walls and scorch marks where something had burned. They didn't stop to look in the rooms, they only glanced in the open doors to ensure that the room were empty before moving on. Inside nearly every room they saw books, abandoned laptops, and desks.

"Must've been a school", one of them said.

When they did find a room that was occupied Fox said, "Hold up. Don't shoot. Save your ammo for the hive. Just close the door, nice and slow."

Buckinson, who had tagged the zombies first, nodded and reached inside to close the door. As his hand settled on the knob there came a shuffling from just to the left of the doorframe. The buck had just enough time to mutter, "Uh oh", before his arm was grabbed in the surprisingly strong grasp of one of the undead.

John dropped his rifle and ripped his hand back, which pulled the zombie out into the hallway, and straight into his fist. The undead man fell flat onto his back, his forehead caved in. However the others in the room had noticed and moaned loudly as they shuffled quickly towards them. Buckinson snatched his rifle up before he slammed the door on them. From down the hallway the sound of more moaning could be heard getting louder. Fox growled and slapped the wall in frustration. The action took a chunk out of the concrete and he barked, "Well great! We keep going. Shut every door you come to. They seem to be reinforced so these guys won't be able to break them down in those small of numbers."

The marines and Alice nodded and set about shutting doors. They moved to the next set of stairs and started down. They ran down the stairs, shutting the access doors to each floor and jamming the locks for extra strength. When they hit ground floor they found that there wasn't basement access there.

"Well crap", McClain said, "What do we do now?"

Fox tried to open a COM to Rob on the Great Fox, but the concrete was blocking it. As he tried to amplify his signal strength Alice shifted over to the door quietly. She cracked it open and saw a few infected ambling around a large lobby, roughly forty feet across. And across the open space stood a door that said, "Basement access/Employees only", in English, along with the corresponding characters in Japanese above it. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Captain", jerking her head towards the door she said, "I see the door. There's a couple zombies but nothing we can't handle quietly."

Fox stepped over and looked for himself. He pushed the door open a little further, taking a quick count he said, "I count six", he nodded and muttered, "We don't have any other choice", set his grip on his rifle and said, "Let's go."

He silently pushed the door open. There were actually twenty infected in the room, along with a pair of dogs. Fox froze himself upon spotting the two canids. He motioned for the others to do the same as he and Alice slid slowly around to hide behind the front desk. Fox sighed, "I'd hoped we could get into the hive before having to start shooting", he slowly slid up the wood object. As his rifle came over the top he looked down the sights and said to Alice, "You take the one on the left."

The woman nodded and aimed her own rifle. Fox said, "In three. Two. One."

They squeezed at the same time. Their silenced rifles gave a muted cough, sending the bullets flying into the heads of the undead dogs. As soon as their bodies hit the tiles Fox waved to the marines. The other infected had not noticed the quiet gunfire and continued to wander around the room. Using the cover supplied by desks, chairs, and file cabinets the six of them slipped over to the door. They all crouched by the wall, trying to keep as low a profile as possible. John grabbed the knob and gave it a quick turn. It simply rattled and the deer groaned, "Wonderful. It's locked!"

Fox reached for his knife, but suddenly had an idea, "Cover me", as he traded spots with Buckinson he placed his hand against the wall, just to the side of the knob. He took his glove off and placed his fingertips against the concrete and pushed. His fingers sank in like he was pushing against butter. Suddenly he felt his hand punch thru the other side. He grinned inside his helmet and pulled his hand back out, before replacing it on the wall, this time parallel to the floor and just above his previous mark. He repeated the process until he had made a box around the lock for the door. He gently slid the cube of concrete out of the wall, and the door swung open. He smirked, "Instant access."

He set the piece of fabricated stone down and they moved through the doorway. Inside was a small bar lock up near the top of the door. After they were all inside Fox slid the lock closed and they started searching for the air shaft. It took them almost twenty minutes to find the cleverly disguised grate. They moved the cover aside looked down the dark shaft and they watched Alice's hair sway slightly in the breeze from the intake. Greer took his helmet off and scratched the back of his scaled head, "How far down is it sir?"

Fox rolled his shoulder before pulling his small pack off his back and pulling out his decent cables, along with a small cylinder, "Far enough."

As he secured the steak into the ground Alice gestured to the cylinder and said, "What is that?"

Fox looked up at her and sighed, "That's right. A greenhorn", picking up the device he said, "It's an ascension motor. This is how we're getting back out this hole", he locked it to his decent spike and then connected his cable to a latch on the side of the device. Then he looped the end of the cable around his waist and legs before starting to lower himself into the hole, "Grab hold of me Alice. We don't have time to teach you to do this properly."

He held out his arm and the human grabbed his hand before swinging herself down so she was pressed against his chest. She rested her hands on his shoulders and said, "Don't get any funny ideas."

Fox scoffed as he started to lower them down, "Why does everyone think that just because I'm famous the only thing I'm after is T&A?"

Alice shifted nervously, "Geez. Sorry I touched a nerve."

Fox was silent the rest of the way down until they hit the first filter. As they settled their boots on the surface Fox activated his helmet light, illuminating the confined space. He saw that they were standing on a cross section of metal about four inches above a fine mesh filter, "Alright. The Silver Queen said that this system has a very poor compensation rate. If one filter fails then the rest in that line do as well. That means that once we cut through this then the rest of this circuit should fail shortly after that", he reached down and touched his gloved hand to the surface and gave an ever so gentle push. He felt that it was simply a mesh fabric. He smirked and pulled out his knife, driving it into the fabric and cutting it easily. When he had a fabric square cut large enough for the two of them to fit through they settle back into the rope. As his hands were occupied holding their combined weights Fox said, "Alice, COM the guys and tell them to start coming down."

The woman nodded and pressed her earpiece, "The Captain says start heading down."

When she cut the connection Fox said, "Just call me Fox. I'm not much one for formality."

The woman nodded and they continued their descent. They came to stop at something they hadn't counted on, a large, fast moving fan. Again Fox and Alice set their boots on the cover grate and the vulpine said, "Wonderful", he opened a COM and said, "Hold tight guys. Got a minor hitch here."

Alice looked at Fox's visor and said, "How're we going to get past this?"

Fox's tail twitched behind him as he thought. Then he once again looked at his hand. He pulled his glove off, detached a few armor plates, and rolled up his sleeve. As he looked over his light orange fur he said, "Well, here goes nothing."

He then proceeded to shove his hand down through the grate and into the spinning blades. His hand punched through the metal grate easily, though the jagged chunks of metal did tear long bloody lines up his forearm. And his hand entered the fan with a series of metallic clangs, followed by a strained grinding sound as the blade hit his wrist, bent slightly around the metal encased bone, and jammed. The motor in the center of the machine sparked and smoked for a second before something snapped inside and it went slack. Fox gasped in pain and pulled his hand back through. Blood ran like a river down his arm for several seconds, before it just stopped. The two watched as his skin sealed up around the gleaming silver underneath, and fresh, glossy fur sprouted up to cover the bald spots.

This process was repeated twice more before the only thing that separated them from the control center was a final grate. Through the bars Fox could see several humans sitting at computers. But there were also four armed guards walking about the room. Fox looked at Alice and said, "You'll have to take them out. I've got to get Diana into the system."

Alice nodded and readied her rifle. Fox saw a few bolts on the top of the grate and unscrewed them. He stuck his fingers through the grate and held on. He looked at Alice and the woman shouldered her rifle. She nodded her head, "Ready."

Fox let the grate fall. As soon as it had cleared the opening Fox was sliding from the hole and Alice was shooting. She fired single shots, and each shot was dead on target. As Fox ran over to the nearest console, Alice was taking down the final guard. Fox reached the table and grabbed the scientist by his head, twisting it to the side. Several snaps later the man was dead on the floor and Fox was plugging in the finger sized data core that held Diana into a USB port.

As Alice and the marines filed out of the hole one of the security cameras panned across the room. In his private quarters Albert Wesker was administering his viral dosage when the system's AI appeared next to him suddenly. The man didn't even flinch at the sudden appearance, only sighed, "What is it Blue?"

"Chairman Wesker", the child said, "We have a security breach!"

Wesker stood up and cracked his neck, "Someone else trying to get to the surface?"

The child shook his head, "No. Someone has gotten in."

Wesker blinked, "Show me", an image of the environmental control room fazed into view in front of him. It showed the marines executing the remaining scientists, "What the", he looked each of the marines over, "What are they", he pointed at the screen, "Is that a tail?!"

The child nodded, "I managed to get a flash scan of DNA from that one. If the others are like him, they aren't human."

"Not human", he thought, "Like me."

Then he saw one of them turn around, "Alice", he smirked, "I guess we'll get a chance to complete Isaac's little experiment after all."

He smiled and looked at the child, "Kill them all."

The child nodded and said, his voice echoing over the intercom, "Security breach! Intruders in Environmental Control!"

Fox was busy helping connect Diana to the main system when suddenly there was a short crack of static and then, "Security breach! Intruders in Environmental Control!"

Buckinson shouted, "Shit!"

Fox jerked his head towards the door shouting, "Cover that doorway", the marines and Alice all turned desks, file cabinets, and computer towers over and took cover. They all aimed their rifles at the lone door. Suddenly the lights turned out. Fox clicked on his night vision, just as the others did. Fox was glad to see they hadn't thought to kill the system uplink. Finally Fox got the confirmation blip on his HUD that told him Diana was in the system and he plucked the core from the computer. Just as he turned around the door parted. And in walked several Umbrella guards. Unfortunately for them they must have been counting on the sudden flash of light from the hallway to blind them.

Instead the first few black clad humans were cut down by silenced rifles. Of course their friends were smarter about it. One guard fired blindly to make the marines duck down behind cover, while several others ran quickly in to take cover. Then Fox said, "We don't have time for this!"

He promptly plucked a grenade from his vest, depressed the trigger, and threw it. It struck a guard coming through the door in the facemask of his helmet. It hit with such force that the shatterproof visor, well, shattered. The grenade had punched a hole thru the visor and now rested in the unconscious man's helmet. His comrades were apparently unaware of what had struck him because they drug him back around the corner out of the line of fire. This was quickly followed by an explosion and the resulting chunks of flying flesh, bone, and metal. The explosion rattled the walls and killed the power to the corridor. The resulting lack of light blinded the remaining guards, and they were quickly shot down. The marines moved over to the door and Greer stuck his head out the door, "Clear!"

Fox opened up his link to Diana, "Where's Wesker?"

The AI said, "Hang on a second. The AI is putting up a pretty good fight. Damn it! He already fried several of the defense systems", there was a pause of thirty seconds, which to an AI feels like several lifetimes. Finally the bearess's voice came back, "Alright. He's not a problem now. Wesker is here. I've got him tagged, just in case he moves. It looks like an auditorium."

Fox said, "Alright. Give us the shortest route to his location."

Diana just smirked and said, "Just follow the yellow brick road."

On the soldiers' HUDs a bright yellow line showed up and they moved along it down the darkened hallway…

**End Chapter ten**

**Now taking reviews!**


	11. Picking up the Pieces

**Howdy folks! Sorry it's been a while, been busy.**

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Eleven: Picking up the pieces**

As Fox, Alice, and the marines moved down towards the airshaft the shuttles had been given the order to head down to the surface, while Commander Smith had had a stroke of genius. She starting broadcasting over all A.M and F.M frequencies, "Attention all humans. This is the Cornarian frigate _Tranquility_. Your planet has been declared a total loss. To ensure your survival as a species you are to be relocated to our system of Lylat. You may choose to stay and we will not force you. But please take note that standard operating procedure for a biohazard outbreak of this magnitude is sterilization of the affected area. That means that if you choose to stay you will perish."

This message was repeated over and over again as the shuttles started to land in areas determined to house humans. So far they all chose to leave, although they were understandably anxious around the marines and crew, especially when they got a look at them. Each shuttle had two marines assigned to it. A pair of shuttles were assigned to the small town. When they landed outside the walled gathering of buildings a large number of humans had gathered on top of the walls. There was also a decent amount of infected surrounding the town.

The undead humans and dogs had immediately turned and rushed towards the ships, but the four marines, Mitchell, Mayson, and the White sisters, quickly cut them down, their blaster rifles making short work of them. Then Joanna and Patricia clamped their rifles and started towards the walls. As they drew near several of the humans aimed their own weapons in their direction. The two soldiers raised their hands palms out, "Hold on! We are here to extract you", Joanna shouted over her external speakers.

One of the humans shouted back, "How do we know you won't just slaughter us?"

The two marines looked at each other. Then Patricia turned back, "If we had wanted to kill you we could have just blown you up from orbit", she reached up and unclasped her helmet. When she took it off and shook her head to get her long ears to relax from their cramped position and she reached up and scratched at her military cut brown hair. She heard the humans gasp, "Seriously. If you want to survive you need to come with us", the humans didn't relax one bit and the rabbit sighed, "Look, just let us in and we'll explain everything."

Again the humans said nothing. But then one of the armed ones lowered his rifle and nodded to someone the two rabbits couldn't see. Then the massive gates started to swing open.

"Thank you", Joanna said.

They walked through the doors to have rifle barrels pressed against their heads, "You move you die", a human said from behind them.

The two rabbits sighed and raised their hands. The human that had told the gatekeepers to open the doors walked down a set of stairs, "Hello. I suppose you're going to ask to see our leader?"

Patricia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well it would be nice. I mean we did say we'd explain everything", then she felt someone tugging on the rifle clamped to her back. She sighed, "You're not getting them off us."

She felt the tugging stop and the rifle barrel was pressed harder against the base of her skull, "Then you take them off."

The rabbit shook her head, "Not a chance in whatever hell you believe in", she heard the sound of a round being chambered and said, "Before you shoot me, realize that once you do you will have committed an act of war and my comrades up in orbit will have the authorization to slaughter every last man woman and child of your species", she slowly turned around to grin at the man, "That and my wife will hunt you down, tear your balls off, cram them down your throat, and then feed you to the nearest cluster of zombies she can find."

The human gulped. He didn't shoot. Joanna said, "Look. None of us have taken any hostile action towards your people. Just let us explain how this is going to happen and then you can decide whether to stay or come with us."

The man who seemed to be in charge seemed to accept this and nodded to the two with the rifles, who lowered them. The two soldiers were lead to a church in the middle of town. As they passed under the arch Joanna whispered to Patricia, "I think something funny's goin' on. They've got a crucifix up on the wall. I mean it's a little off, but still…"

Patricia nodded, "I know. That's something we'll have to bring to the captain's attention when we get back."

Over the course of the next half hour the two marines explained the SOP to the group of humans.

When they were done the leader, who was named Chris, said to them, "Why the whole planet? The virus isn't up here, it can't survive the cold."

Joanna, who had also removed her helmet, leaned forward onto her elbows, "The virus is mutating. These things have gotten smarter. They've learned to run and climb, some are even using weapons. True the airborn strain can't survive the cold, but how long do you think that will last?"

The humans nodded slowly. Then Michael sighed, "What kind of sterilization are we talking about? Could we ever come back?"

The two soldiers shook their heads. Joanna made a fist and held it up, "Let me put it to you this way. This is your planet", she then pointed out her finger and moved it in a fast ark into her fist, before moving it away and quickly opening her fist, mimicking an explosion. She simply said, "Sterilization is total. Even if the planet doesn't explode, the atmosphere will burn until there is nothing left. The surface temperature will peak somewhere around the temperature of your star, incinerating everything to ash in less than a millisecond", she rubbed her hands anxiously, "So basically no. No you will not."

The humans again nodded as they mumbled amongst themselves. Then Michael stood up, "I will alert the people. Let them make their own choices."

As the rest of them stood up Joanna rounded the table and said, "You've made the right decision."

She started to walk away but the human grabbed her arm, "Could you do me…us a favor?"

The hare stopped, "Depends on what it is."

"Could you ask your commander to send someone to a city on the east coast? It's called Washington D.C.. Our people would probably appreciate your picking up some important artifacts for us."

Joanna nodded, "I'll ask. But I can make no promises."

Michael nodded slowly, "Thank you. That's all I can ask."

"Very well Mr. Redfield."

Suddenly they heard blaster fire. The two marines scooped up their helmets and ran outside…

Outside, as the White sisters were starting to explain things, Sam Mayson and Archie Mitchell, along with several medical and science crewmembers from the _Tranquility_ were waiting. Archie took his helmet off and scratched his grey and white ears, "How much longer do you think this'll take?"

Sam shrugged and said, "Not too much longer I think. The last batch we picked up took no time at all."

Neither of them noticed the scratching sounds coming closer to them.

Archie set his rifle down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. As he tapped one out of the package he muttered, "Well I just hope these people appreciate what we're doing here, risking our tails to save them and all."

As he lit the coffin nail he held the pack out to Sam, who shook his head quickly, "Nah man. I don't know why you smoke those things. All they'll do is kill you."

Archie just shrugged and took a drag, "Unlike most smokers, I actually like the flavor. And besides, in this line of work the last thing I've got to worry about is lung ca…", suddenly he felt something gloppy drop down onto his head. He reached up to grab it and his hand came away covered in clear slime, "What the…?"

He didn't even get the chance to look up. One of the licker infected dropped down on top of him. Luckily for Archie it didn't have a good hold so he managed to spin around before it knocked him onto his back. It tried to lunge it's head down to bite, but the husky grabbed it's jaws and held it away from his face. The creature's tongue shot out and wrapped around his neck, trying to pull his head forward as drool dripped onto his face as it's teeth and claws scratched at his armor.

"Sam", the canine managed to choke out. The fox had already noticed however and took a bead on the beast, fired, and put a bolt through the top of it's head. However the creature kept on fighting, until Archie had enough. Shifting his grip slightly he twisted sharply and heard the thing's neck break. He shoved the twitching body off him, drew his CEB-7 and built a half charge before releasing the trigger and removing it's head, "Chew on that mother **fucker**!"

He spit on the corpse and wiped the clear slime off his face. Sam walked quickly over to him and said, "Turn around, got to make sure you weren't bit or clawed."

The husky nodded and spun in a slow circle with his arms held straight out. There were claw marks across his backplate where the undead had tried to grab him, but no blood. Sam let out a breath, "Hookay. You're clean."

Archie placed a hand on the back of his head and felt a large lump, "Crap. Must've hit a rock."

One of the medics walked over and said, "Here let me take a look at ya", upon inspection the wolf said, "Yep. You've got a concussion. Better go rest on the medi-bed."

Archie rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. Hey Sam, toss me my helmet."

The fox snatched it and sent it arching through the air, right into the husky's hands. Archie nodded in thanks and went to lay down. Over the COM came Patricia's voice, "What's going on? We heard gunfire."

Sam replied, "Don't worry. Just had a close call. Better hurry up though, those licker bastards travel in packs."

Back inside the walls Joanna nodded, "Roger that", she turned to the crowd that had gathered, roughly three hundred people, "Attention humans! You must make your decisions quickly! There are more of the undead approaching, and there are only four of us. We can't hold them off for long."

It only took ten minutes. In the end all three hundred of them had decided to go. Patricia opened a COM to the pilots and said, "Alrighty boys! Bring 'em in close and be ready for a full load!"

The drop ships lifted off the ground to drift closer to the front gates, which swung open wide. They settled on the ground and the humans started hurrying out, clambering inside to sit in drop seats. Mothers held onto their children as they were all given crash course instructions on how to work the harnesses. And they got lucky. The ships reached their weight limits just as the last human climbed on. As the doors swung shut and they lifted off Chris gave a sigh of relief, "We're finally safe."

As they broke through the atmosphere the ship shook and vibrated. The pilot came over the inter-COM, "Sorry about the rough ride folks. This old lady's inertial dampers can't take the strain", there was a rough lurch and some of the humans screamed, "No worries though. You're in good hands."

A few minutes later they had punched through the atmosphere. When they all heard the clunk of docking clamps the humans stood up. The doors hissed open to reveal a pair of medics in bright yellow hazmat suits standing there.

"Humans come with us for decontamination, inspection, and inoculation. You will be provided quarters, new clothes, along with fresh food and water."

The humans stepped forward and complied, moving along the directed corridor until they came to three doors. One of the scientist pointed at each of the doors, saying, "Males. Females. Cubs. Infants may stay with their mothers."

The humans were reluctant to separate from their children, as had every group before them. The second medic said, "Don't worry, the children are in good, professional hands", gesturing back towards the doors he said, "Please. Step inside."

Finally they managed to convince them to separate. As they went inside each group was told exactly the same things…

"Please disrobe and step into the chemical showers."

"Please place your hands and feet on the blue circles for scanning and state your full name when prompted. Remember to enunciate."

"Please remain still while the inoculation process is running."

"Please step onto the driers."

Suddenly an alarm went off, "Warning! Bio-contamination detected!"

The doors at one end of the room hissed open and in stepped two of the Lylatians. one had in his plastic encased hand a syringe filled with a bright green fluid. The man who had set off the alarm started to panic and backed away from the two aliens, "No! NO! Please no!"

However the larger of the two jumped forewards and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and spun him around, "Hold still", he used one hand to press the human up against the wall, and the other to run over all his body cavities. As that hand made it's second pass up under his arm the encased medic felt something. He turned to his companion and said, "We've got a bite! Right here!"

He yanked the offending appendage up and the human started to panic, thrashing wildly, "It's not what it looks like! Please don't kill me!"

The bite was surrounded by blackened flesh, clearly infected. The larger medic shifted his grip, clamping hold of the human's wrist and pinning it to the wall above his head. the other soldier stepped over and stabbed the needle directly into the wound. the bitten man screamed, "OH GOD! It burns!"

The smaller medic snarled inside her helmet, "Yeah well if you would just hold still, then the needle would stop yankin' around inside your arm and this wouldn't hurt so bad", however the man continued to struggle, until finally it's contents were all flowing thru his veins.

As soon as they were done the two Lylatians released him and the human yanked away from them, holding his arm and shouting, "What the hell did you just stick me with?!"

The large medic shouted back, "The anti-virus you jackass! Now get back in place and shut up! We've got a lot more work to do."

Roughly a half hour later the adults finished, stepping out into the hallway, where they were presented with shoes, socks, underwear, and teal jumpsuits with their names stitched on the chest. One of the women noticed that the children weren't there, and she made this observation clear, "Where are our children!?"

Another medic, this time a calico cat in a tight fitting, but still fairly modest red jumpsuit raised her hands and said, "Your cubs are still being processed. We take extra care with young ones, to ensure no psychological stress. They are treated by crew members like myself and not machines."

This seemed to quell most of the parents, except for the one who had noticed first, "I don't want my baby in there alone with one of you people! She needs me!"

She ran over to the door and started beating on it and trying to pry it open. The female medic walked over to her and said, "Ma'am, you need to settle down. Your daughter will be out shortly and then you will be shown to your quarters", the woman didn't calm down and continued to panic, "Ma'am! You need to calm…", the woman backhanded her. So the medic frowned and sighed, "I hate this part", then she pulled out a small object, what looked like a thumbtack. She grabbed the woman by the collar of her jumpsuit, pulled her back and pushed the small pin into her neck. The woman instantly passed out. The medic caught her limp body and called over an iguana assistant, "Please take her to her quarters. Come back for the cub once you've got her situated."

The feline female scratched her head when the children didn't come out. She sighed, "Alright, what gives?"

She pressed her hand to the scanner and said, "Medical override, crewmember 44524", the door opened up and she stepped inside. She saw one of the doctors, a black wolf sitting by a young girl, probably four years old, who had her arms crossed and mouth and eyes tightly shut.

The doctor was pleading with the child, "Please little one, just open your mouth. I have to give you your vitamins."

The child just turned her head and said a child's favorite word, "NO!"

The wolf sighed and rubbed his temple. The medic walked over and said, "What seems to be the problem?"

The wolf looked up at her, "She just won't take the inoculation pill. And I've tried everything."

The medic leaned down next to her and said, "Why won't you take your medicine sweetie?"

The child pointed at the wolf and said, "He scares me!"

The lupine doctor blinked and said, "Is that all? Well heck", he handed the pill to the medic, "I'll just go and match these other cubs up with their parents."

He left the room and took the other kids with him. The little girl cracked her eyes open, "Is he gone?"

The medic nodded and smiled, "He's not such a bad guy you know", she said as flashes of the previous night's activities with her husband zipped through her mind, making her smile briefly. She shook her head to clear those thoughts as she gave the child the small orange pill, "Don't chew it."

The girl put it on her tongue and swallowed. Then she grimaced and said, "Yucky!"

The medic smiled, "Yeah. I don't like them much either", she held her hands out and said, "C'mon. Let's go find your parents."

The girl took her hand and they walked out the door. The corridor was empty except for the assistant who said, "I'm guessing that's Ms. Robinson's cub?"

The medic nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Has the mother come around yet?"

The iguana nodded his scaled head, "Yeah. And boy is she mad", he smiled at the child, "We better get you to your mama quick or else she's gonna kill someone."

The girl clung to the medic's leg, backing up and hiding behind her, eyes wide and breath fast. The medic patted her head and said, "I think I'll take her. What's her number?"

"3273495."

The cat picked the girl up and carried her down the hall. When they got to the right room the feline steeled herself. Then she pressed her hand to the scanner and the door slid open. The girl ran straight into her mother's arms. The woman scooped her up and said, "Oh sweetie! I shouldn't have let you go in there", she looked her child over anxiously, "They didn't hurt you did they? They didn't touch you?"

The girl shook her head, "No they were real nice", she pointed at the feline medic, "S'pecialy her! She's a nice kitty."

The woman looked at her and blushed, "I guess I owe you an apology."

The feline shook her head, "No need. I understand", she held up a finger, "Just remember to be calm next time. That pill only lasts for a year. And once she turns fourteen she'll be required to get the permanent injection."

The woman nodded and the medic left. Over the inter-COM a voice said, "Incoming refugees. Hazmat report to stations."

The medic sighed and set off, back to where she came from, "Here we go again…"

**End Chapter Eleven**

**I have been looking over my draft for the next chapter and realized that it needs some work. I should hopefully have it up in about a week.-U.F.**

**P.S.-Reviews!!!**


	12. Wesker

**Here we go ladies and dweebs!**

**The beginning of the end!**

**Only four chapters left!**

**HOORAH!!**

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Twelve: Wesker**

Back in the hive Fox and the others were stuck. They were pinned less than a hundred feet from the area where Wesker was apparently waiting. There was a massive amount of guards in the hall outside the lab they were trapped in.

Fox stuck his head around the corner, but pulled back quickly as bullets peppered the wall, "Gods! Don't these guys ever run out of ammo!?"

Diana popped onto their COM, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't plan the route very well."

The other marines grumbled, being stuck like this didn't really appeal to them. They'd only been trapped for about twenty minutes, but to a shock trooper twenty minutes feels like hours. Greer took his helmet off for a moment and said, "Sir? Why don't you just cut us a way out?"

Fox sighed, "I've been trying", he looked at his hand. He then pushed against the wall, "But it doesn't seem to work right now", he sighed and clenched his fist, "I just don't fucking get it", then he plucked his last grenade from his belt and looked at it. He would have thrown it, but it would most likely have collapsed the corridor, which was the only way to Wesker. Suddenly Fox got an idea, "Oh why didn't I think of this before!"

He gingerly disassembled the trigger and detached the fuse. Then he depressed the trigger button and chucked the dud down the corridor. The guards knew what Lylatian grenades looked like by now and one of them shouted, "Hit the deck!!!"

They all ducked behind cover and the squad took the opportunity to move down the corridor. By the time the humans had noticed it was a dud it was too late. Fox, Alice and the others had already started cutting them down. As the humans stuck their heads out to return fire they were met by the deadly aim of the trained soldiers. Then they were at the door.

They stepped through quickly, McClain being the last to squeeze through the door. Suddenly they all heard someone clapping. They turned to see a blonde haired man with sunglasses and a black leather trench coat standing on what looked like an announcement podium.

"Bravo", he said in a slightly nasal voice as he continued to clap.

A small light clicked on in Alice's head as Fox stepped forward and said, "I'm guessing you're Albert Wesker?"

The human nodded his head and said snidely, "How very observant of you", he stepped off the small stage and walked over to them, even though they raised their rifles at him, "And I can guess what you're here for."

Fox centered his sights on Wesker's forehead, "That depends. Would you prefer you die here? Or would you rather come with us to be prosecuted for your crimes?"

The human smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Go ahead and shoot. It will make no difference."

Fox quirked his brow inside his helmet, "Fine."

Then he squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew out the barrel…and zipped past Wesker's head as the human stepped under the gun. He punched the vulpine captain square in the chest, sending him flying back into the marines and scattering them like bowling pins. They all looked at him in shock as they climbed back to their feet. The man just smirked and took a step towards them. They all snapped their weapons up and fired at him in full auto. He simply twisted and flipped until they were empty. Not one bullet in him or his coat.

Fox tossed his rifle at him and then slid his left leg out behind him. This was the one physical thing separated him from every other Lylatian, his Hyper Dash. The Krazoa Spirits from Sauria gave it to him as a gift for saving their world. He didn't like using it because it made people think he was some kind of superhero, but the spirits where right, it had it's uses. Fox felt his body charge and then he was moving faster than anyone can blink, leaving a trail of blue illusions of himself in his wake.

Wesker knocked the flying rifle out of the way to see Fox right in front of him. Then the vulpine's knee connected with his ribs, followed by a left hook that spun him around and knocked him flat on his face. The human sprang back to his feet, a small smile on his face, "Ahh, a challenge!"

Fox's eyes widened inside his helmet. Nobody had ever gotten back up from that before! At least not that fast. He turned to the marines and shouted, "Fall back!"

Then Wesker's fist connected with his jaw, which sent him flying and tore his helmet from his head and his Glock from it's holster, "Yes. Send your friends scurrying away like the animals you all are."

McClain stepped forward but Greer pulled him back, "You were given an order soldier! And you will follow it to the letter!"

The stallion glared at the arrogant human before they turned and ran out the door. However, Alice and Buckinson stayed behind. Fox scrambled to his feet and shouted, "I said book it soldiers!"

Alice shook her head, "I've got a personal stake in this."

John simply said, "And I've got a promise to keep."

Albert chuckled, "Oh how touching", suddenly he was standing in front of the buck, with his hand crammed through his chest. The deer gasped, blood running from his mouth and out the bottom of his helmet as Wesker laughed, "It just pulls on the heartstrings", he laughed maniacally as he threw the dying deer across the large room, shaking the soldier's blood from his hand.

Alice and Fox threw themselves at Wesker together. The man just used their attacks to twist each other up before throwing them both over his shoulder and onto the podium, where they landed with a crash. Wesker ran over to them and picked Alice up and threw her across the room. Lucky for her some chairs softened her fall. However, she was still knocked unconscious by the impact. He tried to do the same to her vulpine companion but he rolled out of the way. Then Fox stood up and rolled his shoulder, sending a series of cracks into the air as he smirked, "_C'mon_. Is that the best you got?"

Wesker laughed, "You've got spirit, I'll give you that."

Then he jumped towards the vulpine, throwing a high-kick while doing so. Fox jumped backwards, which obviously surprised Wesker as he failed to stop the haymaker that connected with his face, knocking him flat on his back. Fox then tried to throw a hammer punch right into Wesker's face, but he moved out of the way, slipping up behind Fox and kicking him in the back. Fox tumbled for a moment until he came to a rest. He just lay there for a second, trying make himself ignore the massive amounts of pain lancing thru his spine. He heard Wesker walk over to him. Suddenly the pain went away, and Fox hoped that meant what he thought it meant. The human stood right over him and sneered, "I had really hoped for more."

Suddenly Fox shot his hand out and grabbed the man's ankle, "Well you got it!"

He rolled himself over, which pulled Wesker down to the ground. Fox jumped up and threw another hammer punch. This one connected with Wesker's shoulder as he rolled out of the way. The human continued as if nothing had happened and pushed himself up. They squared off again. Wesker dashed forward. Fox smirked and did the same. He again swung his leg out behind him and charged up. He waited till the last second before he ran forward. He slammed his knee into the man's ribs a second time, and this time he felt something give.

As his momentum carried him past he brought both hands down on Wesker's back, where he grabbed the man's coat and spun around. He then threw him thru the air, where he hit the wall with a crunch. Wesker slid down the wall to end up in a crouch. He looked up to again see Fox dashing towards him. He threw himself out of the way and watched as the vulpine's fist disappeared into the steel wall, all the way up to his elbow. Fox gave his arm a jerk, but it didn't come loose, "Uh oh", he thought.

Wesker stood up and laughed, "What's the matter? Stuck?"

Then he threw a vicious uppercut that left Fox's ribs aching. And he kept throwing them, giving Fox's ribs the worst beating they had ever had. Finally though, the constant pounding dislodged his arm and with a roar Fox spun around and hit Wesker with a back-fist so hard it dislodged his custom made glasses. Fox grimaced as his ribs flared and he coughed blood, but he pushed his pain to the back of his mind and stood up straight, taking a fighting stance.

"Give it up Wesker! It's obvious you can't beat me!"

The human snarled and opened his eyes. Fox blinked at the orange cats-eyes he saw, "Oh I'm just getting started!"

Then he threw himself at the hurting vulpine. Fox deflected every shot he could, and dodged the ones he couldn't. Wesker suddenly shoved the fox away and pulled out a forty-five caliber handgun and fired off three shots. Fox threw himself into a tuck and roll. When he stopped he was met with Wesker's knee, which hit him right under the chin. Fox was knocked onto his back but flipped up and onto his feet. Wesker smiled and picked up his glasses, "Impressive. Nobody has ever survived this long. You should be proud of yourself."

Fox shrugged as he wiped blood from his rapidly healing chin, and spat out teeth that quickly grew back, "Problem for you is, right now I'm indestructible."

The human smirked, "We shall see."

Then he whipped out his gun again and fired off a round. He was too close to dodge. Fox closed his eyes and prepared himself. He felt as though somebody had punched him in the chest. He staggered back and doubled over, grabbing his ribs, but he stayed standing. He looked down to see the bullet hole in his abused armor and the blood staining the fabric underneath. Suddenly he saw the crushed metal slug drop out of his armor and onto the floor. He laughed, "Holy shit!"

He turned just as Wesker was launching a straight punch at his face. Fox twisted to the side and grabbed the man's arm. He used the resulting momentum to slam him face first into the wall. The human staggered as Fox then spun the other way and let him slid from his grip to stumble out into the center of the room. Wesker fell flat on his face. He stood up and cracked his neck before sliding his arms from his coat and tossing it aside. The human turned to look at Fox and growled, "You are starting to annoy me."

The man stalked towards Fox with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Suddenly he used his speed to grab Fox's chest plate and hurl him across the room. The jacket tore off of Fox's body, leaving him bare chested as he slammed into and through the locked door. Fox rolled with the impact and stopped himself on all fours, his tags swinging from his neck. Wesker threw the destroyed armor away as he stormed through the doorway. Fox stood up as well and cracked his shoulder again, removing his gloves and tossing them aside as well. Then he laughed, "You've put yourself at a disadvantage Wesker."

The human leaned against a wall and quirked his brow. He smirked as he said, "Really? How so?"

Fox smiled and said, "You've got nowhere to run."

Just as the human realized what he meant Fox dashed at him again. This time when he hit him he didn't stop. He continued to beat on the human as he drove him back and into the wall behind him. And as he continued to pound on him, the human's body compacted into the wall, until finally he punched straight thru, from his shoulders to his waist was jutting out slightly into the auditorium. Fox then drew his knife, "Now I'm gonna tug on _your_ heartstrings."

He thrust the knife forwards. But Wesker just grinned and fell back thru the hole. He landed on his hands and flipped repeatedly, until he landed in the center of the destroyed room. Fox was about to climb thru the hole when he felt a series of impacts in rapid succession on his back. He grunted and turned around to see two Umbrella guards standing there, shaking in their boots as they watched the blood flow down his back and the crumpled bullets drop to the floor. He just growled at them and they ran away.

Wesker stood in the middle of the room, slicking his hair back, "You know, we could learn a lot from each other."

Fox snarled as he stormed towards him, "I don't think so."

Then they connected again. They caught each other's hands and started to press against each other, trying to make the other give. Suddenly Fox felt that strength start to leave him. But he pushed all the harder. Their legs were working so hard the steel floor under them caved slightly. Suddenly Fox's strength failed completely and he buckled. Wesker took full advantage of this. He slammed his knee into Fox's chest and then face. The vulpine dropped to the deck and groaned.

Wesker sighed, "So disappointing", he said as he placed his boot on the side of Fox's head. He raised it slightly when there was a muted cough and a nine millimeter bullet went ripping thru his shoulder. He clutched at the wound and dodged around. When the bullets stopped flying around him he saw Alice standing there with her Glock in hand, it's slide racked back and empty, it's barrel smoking. He snarled as his shoulder flared, "Grr! Damn you!"

Fox stood up and cracked his neck slowly, "I guess you're not bullet proof", he winced as he laughed.

Wesker pointed at him and shouted, "This isn't over!"

Then he turned and ran out the door and down the corridor. Alice shouted, "Diana stop him!"

The bearess appeared next to her and said, "I'm sorry, but he has entered the emergency escape area. I cannot access any systems beyond the door."

Fox walked up next them and plugged his PDA into a computer panel in the wall, "Then get out of the system."

Then they both ran over to John's side. The buck was alive, but only just. He had removed his helmet and was working hard to breath. He gurgled out, "C-Captain", as he reached out with one hand. He smirked and coughed up blood as the fox got close enough to grasp his hand, "I'm FUBAR sir."

Fox grimaced as the buck coughed again.

The marine reached inside his armor and pulled out his dog tags, which were dripping his blood. He snapped the chain off his neck and handed them to Fox. There was a ring on the chain, with a series of small gems set into it, one for each color of the rainbow.

"When you get home, there'll be a fox named Micheal waiting there for me. Tell him", he coughed up more blood, "T-tell him…I…l-love…h-him."

He coughed once again, shuddered, and went limp.

Fox's face sheeted over like ice. He looked at Alice out of the corner of his eye and said, "Go slow Wesker down. I'll catch up and then we can end this."

Alice nodded and ran down the hall. Fox reached down to his belt and found that his earpiece was still there. He set it on his head and he heard Diana say, "What do you think you can do against him? While that anomaly isn't working you have almost nothing on him. Just leave him be. He'll burn with the rest of the planet."

Fox shook his head, "No. This ends here and now. I want to be sure he dies. I don't need another enemy that keeps coming back from the dead."

Diana knew exactly what her captain meant. Then she scoffed and said, "And what are you doing with his coat?"

Fox chuckled dryly, "What? You know I keep a souvenir from every mission. I like it", he slid his arms into it slowly, his ribs aching, "And bonus! It fits!"

**End Chapter Twelve**

**I crave reviews!-U.F.**


	13. Project Alice

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Thirteen: Project Alice**

Alice ran down the corridor. Something was nagging at her mind. Something she had forgotten long ago. And she had no idea of what it was. The face of Albert Wesker kept popping up in her mind.

"Where have I seen him before", she thought.

She ran around a corner and saw what had to be the emergency exit. She stopped at the door long enough to load a fresh magazine into her Glock before she bolted inside. She only had to run for a few moments before she found what she was looking for. And she was shocked at what she saw.

It was a launch hanger, with some kind of ship in dock!

"What the hell?!"

From behind her she heard Wesker's voice, "Do you like what you see?"

The woman spun around and aimed her sidearm, but Wesker knocked it from her grasp, snatching that wrist in one hand and her throat in the other. Alice gagged as the man lifted her off the ground. She swung her free hand around and punched him in the face, but it did little more than turn his head slightly. The man turned his face back to her and smiled. Then he threw her into a pile of crates, sending them scattering and knocking her headset off. She sat up and glared at him, "You! You bastard! Why? What drove you to cause all of this!?"

Wesker idly inspected his fingernails as he said, "I would think you'd be more interested in why my face keeps popping up in your memories. Why I seem so familiar to you", he brushed his hand over the hole in his shirt where the bullet passed through. However there was no wound inside it. The human walked over and stood in front of her, his arms crossed, "Well don't you?"

Alice looked him over. If he had wanted to kill her he would have by then, "Okay I'll bite."

Wesker smiled, "It's quite simple Alice. I am the result of an Umbrella experiment called project Wesker. Hundreds of children were selected from all over the world to be inducted in this program. Each of them was injected with various viruses to weed out those with inferior DNA. Those that were left would be selected for continued exposure and experimentation. However nearly all of them were eliminated in the first stage of the program. The viruses were too exclusive. Only a few survived to continue", he looked over his shoulder, "It's good to see you again…sister."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Alice's headpiece crackled with static, "Alice."

Wesker looked at the device, "Ah good. Your furry little friends are coming", he cracked his neck, "Don't worry sister", he appeared in front of her and punched her in the face, knocking her out. Then he pulled out a needle and drew a sample of Alice's blood and injected himself with it. He felt a sudden clarity wash over his mind, "Ahh yes, it's only a matter of time."

The headset crackled again, "Alice? Alice respond."

Then Wesker walked over and stepped on the headset…

Fox leaned against the battered wall of the hallway and took a pained breath. His ribs flared, some of them were definitely broken. The anomaly had repaired some of the damage, but that knee to the chest after it failed rocked the vulpine hard. He grimaced and stood up, "No time for that", he grunted. Then he activated his COM, "Greer, McClain, where are you two?"

Greer's voice came back, "We fell back to the labs", suddenly there was gunfire, "Damn it! John! Bar that door! Sorry sir. There's about twenty or so guards trying to get to us. What happened?"

Fox grimaced as his ribs flared again, "No time to talk. Come back to the auditorium."

"Roger that. See you in sixty."

When the two marines came running towards their captain McClain skidded to a stop upon seeing the destroyed door and massive hole in the wall, "Whoa! What happened here", then he saw Fox, who had slumped against the wall again, "Sir! Are you alright?"

Fox nodded and stood up shaking his head slightly, "I'm fine."

Greer glanced back down the corridor at the sound of an explosion, "Wonderful, they're thru", he gently grabbed Fox's shoulder, "Orders sir?"

Fox stood up straight and quickly walked down the corridor, "This way", he grunted. Then he promptly doubled over in pain.

Greer ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Jesus! Sir? Are you sure you're…"

Fox grabbed the top of his chestplate and yanked the reptile's helmet down to his level, "I said. I. Am. Fine", he shoved the marine away, "McClain!"

The stallion walked up onto his other side, "Sir?"

Fox held out his hand, "Your sidearm."

McClain nodded and unclipped the pistol, "Yessir."

Fox took the weapon and pulled the slide back, ensuring that there was a round in the chamber. When he let it go they were at the door. Fox took proper hold of the Glock and tapped his earpiece, "Alice", when she didn't respond he tapped it again, "Alice? Respond", when again no response came he grumbled, "Great", he stuck his head around the doorjamb, "C'mon."

The three of them slipped into the small antechamber, just like in the first hive. Then they stepped into the hangar.

"What the f…", McClain said under his breath.

Fox cut him off, "Stow it soldier."

And when the ship came into view he said, "I retract my previous statement. Sergeant, you may finish."

"What the fuck!?"

The vehicle was small, maybe twenty feet across, and only about ten tall. It was disk shaped, and had no external features available to the naked eye.

Greer nodded towards the vessel, "Sir, is that what I think it is?"

Fox chuckled, "It's a Typhoon Mark III shuttle prototype. Gods that thing is ancient. They gave up on that design fifty years ago! Wesker can't actually expect to fly out of here in that."

"Actually I can."

The three turned around to see the man standing there behind them, his arms coolly crossed over his chest. All three raised their weapons and fired. The man in black sighed.

As he twisted and dodged Fox growled and walked slowly towards him. As soon as the man stopped he lunged forwards. Wesker simply stuck out his hand and let Fox's abused chest slam right into his palm. The vulpine's vision flashed with color and he dropped to the floor. The marines ran forwards and launched attacks of their own. Wesker batted every one of their strikes to the side as he punched and kicked in retaliation, denting and buckling their armor wherever he hit. He punched McClain square in the chest, sending him flying, "I tire of toying with you."

To drive this point home Wesker dashed at Greer. His first strike landed right under the alligator's chin, tearing his helmet off. The second punch shattered his left collarbone. Finally he grabbed the soldier by his scaled throat and picked him up, "So pathetic."

He squeezed and Greer's eyes bugged out as his good hand latched onto Wesker's wrist. The human grabbed his other wrist and started to pull. Greer gasped and gagged in pain as suddenly Wesker gave a powerful jerk and tore the limb off. Blood sprayed from the ragged hole in torrents. Wesker threw the limb away and then crammed his hand into the wound. Greer drew a ragged breath past Wesker's hand, but to his credit as a Hellraiser he did not cry out in pain.

So Wesker pushed harder, and harder. Until finally his hand disappeared up to the wrist in Greer's chest cavity. It didn't take long for the scaled man to die. Finally Wesker tore his hand free and threw his limp body to the ground. He walked over to where Fox had dropped his coat when the human had jumped them. He chuckled as he picked the garment up off the floor, "Thank you, by the way, for returning my coat."

"Then let me give you something else."

Wesker turned at the sound of Fox's voice. The vulpine's fist crammed into the side of his face so hard he staggered backwards and fell over the railing with a shout, landing in a pile of crates and sending them scattering. Fox grunted as his momentum carried him crashing into the railing, making his ribs flare again.

"No! No time to hurt. Gotta finish this", he staggered down the stairs to the level below, pistol in hand. As he limped towards the crates he shouted, "Wesker! Come on out!"

When he was within six feet there was a massive boom and Fox's right arm disappeared from about three inches up the forearm down and his pistol went flying. Fox dropped like a sac of rocks as Wesker stepped out of the crates holding a smoking shotgun. The human's face was distinctly mangled with a massive purple and black bruise spreading thru the tissue, and two fingers on his left hand were definitely broken. He walked over to Fox and snarled, "You impudent fool! Did you really believe you could stop me!?"

Fox pushed himself backwards with his feet. With his remaining hand he shakily pulled a can of biofoam from his belt. He popped the top off and sprayed the entire contents onto the stub of his right arm, roaring as the feeling of thousands of needles jabbing into the ragged wound hit him. He coughed and shakily stood up, "C'mon. Hit me again", he said, his words slurred heavily from both pain and painkillers.

Wesker watched the off green foam drip from the wound, "Interesting. I'll have to get a sample of that once you're dead", then he tossed the shotgun up, bringing his hand up to the slide and pumping it before he jerked his hand back down to the trigger, "Speaking of which", aimed the firearm, "It's been fun playing with you my friend."

He pulled the trigger.

Click.

Wesker looked at the weapon and sighed, "Damn! Oh well. I guess we'll just have to do this the…", he gasped as suddenly he felt something new, "My my. This is new", he smiled and threw the shotgun aside.

The vulpine quirked his brow, "What the hell is he doing", he thought. Then suddenly he knew, "Get out of my head Wesker!!"

The human crossed his arms and laughed, "Your name is _Fox_?! What? did your parents have no imaginations? They had to name you after your species?"

Fox growled, his vision blurry, "Hey man, fuck you", his mind was fogged by the sedative in his system.

Wesker laughed harder, "Oh you are very amusing Mr. McCloud", then his laughing settled down slightly, "Oho! And what do we have here?"

Images of his night with Krystal flashed thru Fox's mind, which cleared up a little as embarrassment set in, "Hey! Get out of there!"

Wesker chuckled and rubbed his temple, "My oh my Mr. McCloud. You are one dirty person. Considering the fact you've only been fucking her for a day, one wouldn't think she'd be open to bondage so fast", then he narrowed his eyes, as if looking closely at something, "I will admit though, she is a pretty one."

Suddenly in Fox's mind came Krystal's voice, "Fox? What's going on? Are you alright?"

Wesker arched his brow, "Hmm, now that's interesting. She's like this too", he smiled cruelly.

Fox's blurry vision started to come into focus, "No. Nonono!"

Wesker's smile widened…

Up on the _Great Fox II…_

Krystal was sitting in what was now her and Fox's quarters, wearing a pair of Fox's boxers and a large t-shirt. She sighed, lounging on the bed, so relieved to get out of the recovery room. She rubbed her hands over her stomach.

"Mmm, Fox better have some energy left when he gets back", she mumbled to herself as her hands wandered down over her thighs and the area between them. She glanced over at the pair of silk ribbons that sat on the bedstand from that first night and she smiled.

Suddenly a lance of extreme pain flashed thru her mind and all pleasant thoughts disappeared. She sat up and furrowed her brow, "That's not good", she said. Then she closed her eyes and focused, reaching out with her mind. It took a moment, but she finally reached Fox's mind.

"Fox? What's going on? Are you alright?"

Instead of Fox she heard an unfamiliar voice, "Hmm, now that's interesting. She's like this too."

Then she heard Fox shout, "No! Nonono!"

Before she could even think Krystal suddenly felt as though somebody had just dumped napalm into her mind. She clutched her temples and screamed at the top of her lungs…

In the hive…

McClain sat up slowly and shook his head, "Good God that guy can swing", then he saw Greer, "Aw man."

He limped over to the body and growled as he snapped the dead soldier's tags off, "I'm sorry buddy", From his left he heard a quiet groan. Looking over he saw Alice lying propped against some crates. The stallion limped over to her as well, "Hey are you alright?"

Her eyes flickered open, "Ow. What happened?"

McClain took her hand and gingerly hauled her to her feet, "I'm guessing Wesker did a number on you too."

Suddenly they heard Fox shout, "No! Nonono!"

They shot each other a quick glance before taking off towards the disturbance, the equine limping heavily. Suddenly in their minds, they could hear a female screaming in pain.

"Ah! Jesus", McClain shouted, "What the hell?!!"

They both stumbled against the railing and looked down to see Wesker, laughing like a maniac, with Fox laying on his back, clutching his head with one hand and sobbing, "Please! No more!"

McClain gawked, "By the Gods! I've never heard of somebody actually making him beg before."

Wesker just laughed as Fox continued, "Please, stop. You're killing her!"

Then it dawned on the equine soldier, "Krystal."

Alice looked at him, "Who?"

"His fiancée Krystal. She's a telepath", McClain said before wincing, "I'd bet you a million creds that this is her voice we're hearing. I don't know how, but Wesker is tearing her mind apart."

Fox continued to plead, "Stop it. Stop it please", but that pleading turned into shouting when that voice in their minds started to grow weak, "Stop it! STOP IT!! I. Said. STOP IT!!!!!"

The vulpine jumped to his feet and that's when Alice and John saw his arm, "Oh my God", the human muttered.

McClain then looked at the ship, "C'mon. We should head for that. If the captain wins then we can use it to escape."

"And if he doesn't?"

John gulped, "Then at least we can leave Wesker to burn."

As they slipped away Fox snarled and swung his leg out behind him, roaring, "Raaahh!!! I'm going to rip your **fucking** heart out!!!"

Wesker blinked and took a step back, "How the?!"

Fox lunged forwards, slamming his fist into Wesker's throat. The demented man fell backwards and clutched at his neck with his good hand. Fox grabbed his bad hand and squeezed, crushing the broken bones into unrecognizable fragments. Then he threw the man by that hand and stormed after him. The human grabbed his destroyed hand and stared at it in disbelief. Then he looked back up at Fox, "How the hell are you doing this?! You shouldn't be able to breathe with your ribs broken like that, let alone move!"

Fox growled as he furiously stormed towards him, "I don't care if every bone in my fucking body is shattered! You just made this personal by hurting her! You are going to die here and now!!"

Wesker backed up some more, "Ah! But there's one thing I forgot to mention", he shot his hand down into his pant's pocket and pulled out a remote. He depressed the single button and suddenly alarms began to blare, "I have just activated this facility's failsafe, a thirty kiloton nuclear warhead. You now have two minutes. You can either choose to kill me for hurting her. On the other hand, you can choose to let me live and see her again. It is up to you. But choose quickly, you only have time to do one."

He then turned and ran towards the ship, with Fox hot on his heels, "You also forgot this Wesker", and he grabbed the back of the coat and yanked hard. Wesker flew back into the elbow that Fox spun around to connect with his head, which splattered the vulpine's blood all over the side of his head, "I can just kill you and take the ship."

He wrapped his arm around the human's neck, grabbing his shoulder to keep him in place. However, Wesker simply jammed his fingers into Fox's ravaged elbow. The vulpine roared and threw him away. When Wesker landed he grimaced as he focused on his hand. The limb was simply hanging limp on the end of his arm. There was a nauseating grinding sound before there was a loud SNAP, and Wesker clenched his fist. He chuckled and muttered, "Thank you PG67A/W."

Fox completely ignored him though. He ran at him again, his remaining fist pulled back to strike. Wesker dodged it and hit Fox in the center of his chest. The vulpine felt his sternum crack, but it didn't break so he kept going. His fist connected with Wesker's jaw again. The human staggered back and clutched his face, "Damn it!"

Fox drew in a ragged breath and gagged as the pain almost made him vomit. But he choked it down, he couldn't afford that now. He ran forward, throwing his fist out again. But Wesker caught it, clenching his fingers down on his hand. Then the human drove his booted foot into Fox's right knee, shattering the joint. The vulpine dropped quickly. Then he slowly got up on his good leg. Wesker turned his back, "I see no point in killing you myself. All it will do is get more blood on me. You'll die in the explosion anyway."

Fox roared and lurched forwards, just to land flat on his face. He coughed blood as his sternum finally split and his ribs caved, "No", he wheezed, his hand outstretched.

As he started to walk away Wesker laughed, "Don't feel too bad. I think I'll go pick up your little friend before I go", he shot Fox a filthy look, "I could always use a good pet."

Fox's eyes shot wide and he snarled, "You stay hell away from her!"

The human laughed loud, "You are in no position to order anything", he waved over his shoulder, "Goodbye Mr. McCloud."

Tears welled up in Fox's eyes, "No. I can't", he climbed to his knees, "I can't fail", he watched his tears drop to the floor below his face, "I can't."

One tear dropped.

It splashed silver.

He growled and staggered to his feet, "I won't let you!"

Wesker stopped and turned around, "You just won't take a hint will you?"

Fox's eyes snapped up to meet his, "**I won't let you!!!**"

Wesker's eyes widened as he saw the liquid metal running from Fox's eyes, and dripping from his numerous wounds, each drop that hit the floor made a solid _thunk!_ Before lifting up into the air. Suddenly a massive torrent exploded out of the stump that had been his right hand, defying gravity by turning into numerous narrow streams that orbited and spiraled around his body. The vulpine took one step and his knee buckled. But he kicked his other leg out front to stop him from falling. Then he gave his bad leg a kick and his knee gave a disgusting _crunch_. He looked at Wesker, but said nothing. He took another step and this time his knee did not give. Then the metal collected at the end of his arm and slowly formed a hand. Fox looked at it and flexed the gleaming fingers. Then he quickened his pace towards his enemy.

Wesker quirked his brow and checked his watch, "Sixty seconds Mr. McCloud. Do you think you can kill me in a minute?"

Fox shrugged, "Even if I can't, Krystal will understand", he gave a menacing step forwards, more silver running from his eyes, "Sometimes sacrifices must be made to do what's right."

Wesker's eyes widened. Fox threw himself at the human. Wesker jerked to the side as Fox's fist nearly tore his head off. However, he then found himself on the receiving end of arguably the deadliest sidekick in the Lylatian Empire. As the man fell to the ground Fox sliced his heel down to the ground, using the resulting momentum to spin his body, swing his leg back up in the air, and bring his boot crashing down into Wesker's gut. The human felt the air rush out of his lungs as he shoved the leg off and rolled away. He jumped up onto his feet and started to dash and dodge, making sure that Fox couldn't hit him. Suddenly an automated voice snapped over the intercom, "Attention! Fifteen seconds to launch!"

This distracted Fox for a moment, but that moment was all Wesker needed. He thrust punched Fox in the chest, knocking him down. Then he turned and sprinted for the ship. As he ran past crates he glanced over his shoulder, and he saw Fox was hot on his heels. As he turned around the massive armored fist of John McClain met his face, and his feet flew out from under him. He landed flat on his back and groaned. John stepped out from behind a box and shook his hand, "Holy crap that hurt!"

Fox stopped when he was standing over Wesker, "You two, on the ship!"

"What about you", Alice asked.

Fox looked down at Wesker. Then he pointed his gleaming hand at him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a sort of low, gurgling growl. Suddenly his metal hand exploded out. The flood of fluid seemed endless as it flooded over the human's torso. The metal hardened and constricted, binding Wesker's movement. When he was finally immobile Fox said, "I'm with…"

Then he promptly fell over as blood surged from his stump, and his tears were now blood. Alice jumped forwards and grabbed him, "Fox! Good God! John help me!"

McClain scooped his comrade up, "C'mon! Haul ass!"

The two then ran. As they neared the vessel they could hear the whine of engines warming up. They bolted up to the vessel and Alice said, "Well how do we get in?!"

Fox said wearily, "Access…control."

Suddenly a ramp lowered. Horse and human looked at each other for only a moment before they ran up into the vessel. McClain saw a single chair in front of a simple panel of analog controls, "What now sir?"

Fox weakly pulled himself down into the chair, "Hold on tight", he mumbled.

McClain and Alice looked at each other, "To what?!"

Fox flipped a few switches and said, "Never mind."

The two soldiers were immediately blown back, slamming into the wall behind them.

On the ground Wesker struggled against his bonds, growling as he strained against the metal. Then he heard the whine in the air get louder. He snapped his head towards the ship and shouted, "NOOOO!!!"

The vessel launched up the tube.

Three seconds later, Wesker was consumed in nuclear fire.

The shuttle blasted out of the open launch door, mowing down the dozens of zombies that had shuffled into the launch tube. The vessel ripped out into the air and leveled off at about a thousand feet. Suddenly it was rocked by the shockwave from the explosion behind them. Alice and John climbed to their feet and the horse staggered over to Fox, who had slumped down in his seat. The vulpine coughed, "I should teach you something about flying John. I might not be here long enough to dock this thing."

The marine shook his head, "Nonono. Don't think like that sir! There's a reason I joined the Core. I can't even fly a car, let alone a ship. That's why I drive an old ground model", then he looked his captain over, "Right", he pulled out a can of bio foam and emptied it on Fox's stump.

Fox chuckled, "John, no amount of bio-foam can save me now."

Suddenly in their minds they heard Krystal say, "Don't you dare think like that Fox! As your future wife I forbid you from dieing and leaving me like this!"

Fox's eyes widened slightly, "Krystal? I thought…"

The female chuckled, "What? Wesker may have been strong, but he didn't have a lifetime of experience with telepathy. All he did was give me a migraine."

Fox sighed, "That's good", then he slumped in his seat, "So tired", he shook his head though and reached towards the control panel. Pressing a button he said, "Set autopilot", he then entered the _Great Fox II_'s coordinates. When he finally relaxed he said to John, "COM Slippy. Tell him we'll be back shortly, and to prepare sickbay ."

The equine nodded and opened a channel, "Come in Great Fox."

Slippy's face popped up on his HUD, "Whassup?"

John glanced at Fox, who had gone limp in his chair, "We're on our way back. Get sickbay ready. The captain got messed up real bad."

Slippy nodded, a serious and worried look on his face, "Gotcha. We'll be waitin' for ya!"

* * *

Up on the _Great Fox_

Slippy, ROB, and the queens had been helping coordinate the shuttle runs. In the half hour or so that Fox and his team had been gone roughly two thousand humans had been rounded up.

"Angel 425 returning with cargo. Twenty-two total."

Slippy keyed the COM, "Roger that Angel 425. Please hold in queue", then he switched channels, "Tranquility. What is your status?"

The head medical technician popped up on the display, "We're falling behind. We've only got four hazmat teams, remember?"

Slippy sighed. Looking at the calico female he said, "Alright. Keep me posted."

Then another channel kicked open, "Come in Great Fox."

Sergeant McClain's face appeared on the holo-grid. Slippy nodded to him, "Whassup?"

McClain's eyes shifted off to the side, "We're on our way back. Get sickbay ready. The captain got messed up real bad."

Worry flashed across Slippy's mind, "Gotcha. We'll be waitin' for ya", then he killed the link. Turning to ROB he said, "Get the marine medics ready."

The android said, "Corporal Steel's shuttle just docked with the _Tranquility_. However Corporal Augustine's has not returned from the surface."

Slippy rolled his large eyes, "Fine. Get Doc over here and redirect Geek's shuttle to dock here first when they come back up."

The android nodded his faceless head, "Affirmative."

The Red Queen suddenly spoke up, "Slippy! We have a problem!"

She depressed a flashing node and one of the shuttle pilots popped into view.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Tango 212! We have experienced terminal engine failure and are going down!"

Slippy opened a COM, "Pilot where are you?"

The feline said, "Grid 44235", he looked around quickly, "I see buildings! Lots of bigass buildings!"

The pilot paused long enough to flick a switch and shout over the inter-COM, "Everybody hang on! This is gonna be rough!"

Suddenly there was a massive lurch and the pilot lurched forwards. The last thing Slippy saw was the leopard's spotted forehead slamming into the camera. The toad gulped and said, "Red? Where is grid 44235?"

The AI paused, as if in reluctance, "Grid 44235 was known as New York City."

Slippy rubbed his chin, "What was the…"

The Silver Queen responded, "The last population count totaled at 20,000,000. Give or take."

Slippy was silent for a moment, "Do we have any other shuttles in the area?"

At the AI programs' silence he slammed his green fist down on the console, "Damn!"

Suddenly the channel opened back up. They could see the pilot was dead, what with his helmet split, half his head caved in. However the co-pilot stepped into view, "Sir?!"

Slippy leaned closer to the image, "Are you alright soldier?"

The bear winced and grabbed his left arm, "I-I think my arm is busted."

Slippy nodded, "How're the humans?"

The soldier shook his head, "I don't know. We crashed thru some pretty big buildings", he groaned and looked out the cockpit windows, "We've wound up inside another building, looks like a grocery store", he shook his head and rubbed his temple, "Uh…the hatch is jammed, I can't get out", the pilot pressed a switch and the face of William Trident popped into view, "How're the humans?"

The rodent soldier shook his head, "Not good. About half died in the crash. Almost all of the others have serious to life threatening wounds", he paused for a second, "None of the medics made it."

Suddenly an alarm started blaring. The co-pilot gulped, "Uh-oh!"

Slippy said, "What's happening?"

The pilot let go of his broken arm and started tapping controls, "We've got incoming! Good God! The numbers are off the charts! They're having some trouble getting through all the debris, but we don't have much time!"

Slippy barked, "Red! Silver! Get a hold of any shuttles that we have available! We need to get them out of there!"

**End Chapter Thirteen**

**Review, would you kindly?**


	14. Sacrifices

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sacrifices**

Over on the _Tranquility_...

Three shuttles sat in the massive launch hangar, currently being refueled. Inside were only the pilots. The six soldiers assigned to guard them were sitting in the _Tranquility's_ mess hall, trying to relax a little before they got sent back down. Falco was the only Starfox member with them. He was leaning back in a seat, with a small holo-emitter in his hand, the linking headset in place to keep his conversation private.

"So how're you holding up?"

The small image of Kathrine Lombardi's pink face smiled, "Alright I suppose", she sniffed and wiped away a tear, "I wish you were here."

Falco sighed, "So do I hun, so do I. But Slip estimates that we'll be out of here by tomorrow. Then it's about a week and a half trip till we're back home", he smiled, "Don't worry babe. I'll be back in your arms before you know it", he paused for a moment, "So how's the baby?"

Katt smiled, "Doc Hastings says there are no complications", and she smiled wider, "Our _son_ should arrive soon."

Falco smiled wide, "Our son!?"

Katt nodded happily, "You are going to be the father of a baby boy."

Falco felt an enormous sense of pride fill him, "A son. I'm going to have a son."

Suddenly the intercom crackled to life, "Attention all off duty shuttle guards. Prepare for emergency drop!"

Falco rolled his eyes and flopped his head back, "Great", he looked down at the image of his wife, "I'll talk to you soon."

Katt nodded, "Bye. I love you."

Falco smiled, "I love you too."

Then he killed the connection and he left with the five marines. They arrived in the hanger and picked up their gear from their respective shuttles. Then they moved to where the chief of security stood. They walked up to the rhino and stood in front of him. Falco crossed his arms, "So what's the job?"

The massive grey man pointed towards one of the shuttles, "You're taking Foxtrot 101 down to the surface to protect a downed shuttle and extract any survivors. Do not, I repeat, do not wait around. There are thousands of hostiles converging on the area. If the shuttle starts to get overwhelmed the pilot has non negotiable orders to evacuate, and leave anybody who is not on board behind. And I stress anybody."

The seven men nodded, understanding completely. They finished collecting their gear and stepped onto the assigned shuttle. There was already a medical team standing by. Falco was the last one on and he pressed the close button for the rear hatch. He cradled his blaster rifle in his lap, his helmeted head leaned back against the bulkhead. A few minutes later they heard the pilot say, "Alright. I just spoke with the downed shuttle. Those zombies haven't reached them yet, but they estimates only three minutes from touchdown to contact. So move fast and be ready for a firefight."

About a minute later he shouted, "Gentlemen we have arrived!"

There was the sound of the landing pads crunching on stone and the hatch opened. The rear of the shuttle was facing down a wide and filthy street, abandoned and burnt out cars littering the pavement. To the left was a short, squat building. It had a massive, smoldering hole in the front, which lined up with a shallow trench. Looking to his right Falco saw a series of destroyed and collapsed buildings in line with the trench. In the distance Falco could see an uncountable number of undead shuffling and stumbling thru the rubble, trying to get to them. Falco opened a COM to the other soldiers, "Alright lets move it! I think our timeline is a little off!"

He then raised his rifle and dropped the nearest zombie. The other soldiers lined up beside him whilst the medical team ran as fast as they could over to the downed shuttle. Immediately after that every human that could get out on their own did so, scrambling thru the rubble and into the back of Foxtrot 101. Then out came Trident and the co-pilot. The young Hellraiser stepped up to the line, his LR-7 raised and ready, "Cutting it a little close aren't we Falco", he asked snidely as he fired and blew apart a zombie.

The blue avian rolled his eyes, "Yeah sorry. Traffic was terrible."

Then he looked the marine over. There was blood all over his uniform. All of the battle plates on his left arm were torn off, along with most of the sleeve, revealing a large gash across his bicep. His chest plate was buckled severely on the left side. The soldier's helmet was missing and his left ear was torn to rags. Falco gave the marine a dubious look, "Jesus Will. What ran you over?"

The mouse fired at a zombie as he said, "Two medics, three civilians, a shit load of equipment, and Corporal Yeast", then he pointed at a pair of pockmarks in his chest plate, "These are from one of the humans' weapons misfiring", he fired again and said, "About half the humans are dead."

Falco sighed, "Damn."

Then a medic shouted, "Hey we need extra hands here!"

Falco nodded, "Alright", he patted Will on the shoulder, "I'm gonna give them a hand."

He turned and ran into the rubble. He was met by a medic who shouted, "Ah good", the feline thrust a wounded human child into his arms, "Take him straight to the medi-bed!"

Falco nodded and set his rifle down…

Up on the _Great Fox II_…

Fox, Alice, and John had just docked. They were immediately met by Doc and Geek, who swept Fox straight onto a gurney and down towards sickbay. They also gave his PDA to Slippy so that the toad could re-insert Diana into the system. As they rushed into the room the medi-bot kicked on.

"I'm all set", came Diana's voice. As soon as he hit a bed they were prodding him with IVs and working micro sensors down to his skin. They cut what was left of his bloody clothes away.

However there was a major hitch. Doc called Krystal down to explain.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do", the blue vixen shrieked.

The black lab shook his head slowly, "I mean exactly that. Fox has a really rare blood type. And we don't have any available in our stocks."

Krystal let out an angered growl, "No! It can't end like this", she stormed back and forth in front of the medic. Suddenly she stopped and snapped her fingers, "I've got it", turning back to Doc she said, "The humans!"

Doc blinked, "What? You think they might have a match somewhere?"

Krystal shook her head, "I don't know. But it's worth a shot!"

Doc nodded, "Go and wait with him. I'll see what I can do", he walked over to a wall monitor and pressed his hand to the screen, "Hey ROB. Would you patch me thru to the _Tranquility's_ head medic please?"

The response came in the screen flashing for a second before the face of the calico medic popped into view, "Hello Corporal Steel. How can I help you?"

Doc nodded, "Hello Lieutenant Commander Hawkins. Ma'am I was hoping you could run a check in the recent human databases for a specific blood type? Type OB-?"

The feline shrugged, "This'll take a minute."

After a short while there was an audible beep and the feline said, "Ah! Here we are. Ummm. Yes! Actually we do have a single human who carries that type of blood. I assume you need some."

Doc nodded fervently, "Yes! As much as you can get as soon as you can get it. Ma'am I don't care if you have to hold them down to get it, this is an emergency!"

Krystal sat next to Fox's bed, holding his remaining hand. She ran her eyes over his mutilated form. His right arm was capped in a dome filled with dark blue bio-gel. His torso was covered in numerous wounds from where his skin had split from a punch or kick. There were several small holes in his chest and stomach from stray buckshot. His face had also been peppered with the small metal balls, which blew apart several teeth and shattered his orbital bone and causing his right eye to sag in it's socket. His breathing was assisted by an oxygen mask set over his muzzle. His uninjured eye flickered open. He jerked and looked around in fear, "Where's Wesker!?!"

Krystal leaned over him, "Shh, it's okay", she stroked his forehead and smiled softly, "You're safe. Wesker's gone."

Fox focused on her face, "Krystal?"

She smiled and nodded as tears welled up in her eyes, "Shh. I'm here Fox", she leaned down and laid her head on an undamaged part of his chest, "I'm here."

Fox slid his hand up and rubbed her back, "He's gone", he sighed and hugged her gently, "I'm home."

New York City ruins…

As Fox was being patched up, the medics from Foxtrot 101 were determining who was savable of the injured humans. One wolf sighed and shook his head as he stood up from his place next to a young boy. The boy's mother screamed, "No! you have to help him please!"

The medic gently took her shoulders, "Ma'am we can't move him. If we do he will die for sure. And even we can't revive a person who's body is as damaged as his", he looked at the barely conscious boy. When he turned back he said, "Say your goodbyes. We have to leave."

The mother sobbed and knelt next to her son, "No. I'm going to stay with him."

The wolf sighed, "Ma'am please consider…"

Suddenly one of the marines shouted over the blaster fire, "Time's up! Haul tail!!"

The medic turned back to the woman, "Madam we have to go!"

She shook her head, until the boy touched her shoulder, "Go on mom. It's for the best."

She looked him in his watery blue eyes. The medic grabbed her shoulders, "Ma'am!!"

She hugged her son and whispered, "I love you."

Then she allowed the medic to pull her away. Falco came running thru the crumbling wall and shouted, "What's the hold…"

As he started to speak a chunk of ceiling fell away. It landed on a dead human clutching a shotgun. The piece of wood and plaster hit at such an angle that it caused the weapon to discharge. At ten paces they would have no cause to worry, buckshot would be severely lacking in power to penetrate armor. However the weapon was loaded with solid shot. The twelve gauge slug tore thru the air at over two thousand feet per second. The mass of lead hit Falco just under his right collarbone. It punched thru his chest plate, shattered his top two ribs, collarbone, and shoulder blade as it blew a six inch hole out his back. The avian spun like a top and crashed to the ground. His last conscious thought was one word, "Katt."

Will came running inside, "What happened?!"

Then he saw Falco. He didn't ask how. He didn't ask why. He simply dropped his rifle and threw Falco over his shoulder as the medic and woman ran past him. The Hellraiser ran towards the shuttle, and only just made it. Behind him he could hear the shouts and pleas of several humans they were forced to leave behind as zombies overran their LZ. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of leaving those good people to die while he lifted off, safe in an armored shuttle. He flopped Falco down on the last medi-bed. The blue feathered male's eyes stared blankly ahead as he drew a weak and ragged breath. Will stammered, "M-medic! Dammit somebody get over here!"

One of the attendants stood from the human who's arm he had just fit with a splint. He walked over and slapped a blood covered hand over his muzzle, which was luckily covered by a simple dust mask, "Good God! I can't fix that!"

Will turned around and snapped, "He is one of Lylat's heros! If he dies people will…"

The doctor raised his hands, "Yes yes. I know what will happen. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't help him", he sighed and shook his head slowly, "I give him a minute. Tops…"

In sickbay…

Fox was fading in and out of consciousness, his body so low on blood it couldn't sustain itself on it's own. Suddenly Doc came in, hauling a human woman behind him, "This is the woman with the matching blood type."

Krystal looked up at her. She blinked several times, "Alice?"

The blood haired human jerked her arm free of the lab's grip, "You must be Krystal. So Fox needs my blood to survive?"

Krystal nodded, "I'll be blunt. Are you going to save my lover or not?"

Alice sighed, "I really don't think it's a good idea. I'm a carrier remember? The T-virus flows thru my veins."

Krystal shook her head, "I don't care! He's my fiancé! I love him with all my heart and I want to show him that. And I can't do that if he's dead!"

Alice rolled her eyes and snapped, "Giving him my blood might kill him!"

Krystal snapped back, glaring daggers at Alice, "Well if we don't then he will definitely die!"

Alice and Krystal stared each other down for a moment, before Krystal sighed and said, "Alice please."

The human nodded, "Fine", she held her arm out in Doc's direction, "Take what you need…"

**End Chapter Fourteen**

**Kinda short I know, and maybe a little cheezey. But still review please, I really do appreciate it- Undead Fox**


	15. Good News, Bad News, Wierd News

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but the site was acting wierd and not letting me upload this chapter.**

**Anyway, I did a little extra work on this one while I waited for the website to stop acting like a bitch and I think I did pretty good. Enjoy and review.**

**P.S. Thanks to cari la fenix. You've been very consistant in your reviews and I appreciate it a lot.**

**Now on to your regularly scheduled insanity**

**Undead Fox**

* * *

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter 15: Good News, Bad News, and Weird News**

The next day…

Fox suddenly jolted awake. He groaned and flopped back down in the bed, thinking it had all been a dream. He felt Krystal pressed up to his side. He slid his left arm out from under her and sighed. He brought both hands up and rubbed his face. It took him a moment to realize he was only rubbing with one hand. He opened his eyes, to find that only his left eye worked. He turned his head and looked at his right arm, and the cap that was filled with blue gel. He gently sat up, so as not to disturb Krystal, and walked over to the bathroom. Or rather limped over, as his right leg was bound up in a metal brace. He winced as he felt a lance of pain shoot up his thigh. He looked down and noticed the numerous wires leading into his knee. He gulped and continued on, now moving faster as fear set into his heart. When he reached the bathroom he flicked on the light and staggered over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection in horror. The right side of his face was covered in bandages, along with almost his entire torso. He reached up and gently took hold of the cap, watching in the mirror as his fingers slid smoothly over the clear surface. he shuddered and squinted his eye as tears ran down the left side of his face...

About an hour later Krystal stirred. She was feeling dangerous levels of depression from Fox. She extended her arm to find he wasn't beside her.

"Fox", she asked groggily, "Fox where are you?"

She realized she could hear water running. She looked over her shoulder to see the bathroom light on.

"Fox?"

She stood up and slowly walked over to the door. She pressed her palm to the sensor and the door opened up, letting out a cloud of steam. She stepped inside and again said, "Fox? Fox are you alright?"

As the steam cleared she saw him. Her lover was standing in the shower, resting his head on his whole arm, his face was mostly hidden by his bicep. As he heard her speak to him again Fox said, "I'm sorry."

Krystal stepped up beside him, disregarding the fact that she was still dressed, "Fox you don't need to apologize."

Fox gave a shudder and sobbed, "I can't marry you."

Krystal balked, "W-what?"

Fox's voice started to crack as he fought back tears, "I can't do that to you."

Krystal laid her hand on his shoulder, "Fox please."

He just turned his head away from her, "I don't want you to marry a freak."

Krystal furrowed her brow, "Fox McCloud! How dare you", she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he faced her. A brief flash of shock came when she saw his face. His right eye socket was covered in a cap much like the one on his arm, meaning the eye had been removed. His muzzle had a series of four wires looped thru his top and bottom jaw, to set the bones straight. His damaged teeth had been removed and replaced with gleaming metal ones.

Krystal shook off her momentary trance and stepped up close to him. He turned his face away again in shame, but she just gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face back. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "How dare you call yourself a freak", Fox blinked his good eye and she continued, "I love you Fox. I want to spend the rest of my life with you", she smiled and stroked his good cheek, "And I don't give a damn about what you look like", she closed her eyes and sighed, "You've never looked better to me than you do now."

Fox blinked again, his brow furrowing as he looked her over. Her eyes were closed tightly. Her hands were clasped in front of her soaked T-shirt covered chest. Her sopping tail was wagging behind her, it's golden rings glimmering in the light. Suddenly he threw both arms out and yanked her close to his chest. Ignoring the flare of pain the sudden impact caused he kissed her fiercely.

Krystal's eyes flared at the sudden lance of pain she felt from him. But she couldn't help herself as she felt his hand scratching at her sopping back. She sighed and licked his cheek as she rubbed her muzzle against his. She felt him shudder and cry against her, but smiled when he whispered, "I love you, so very…very much."

Krystal wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as gently as she could, "I love you too Fox."

They had dried off and were walking back to the bed when there was a solid _thunk_ against the window. The two of them jumped and turned to the sound. To their disbelief they saw a mass of silver fluid rolling against the transperasteel, "What the?!"

Fox limped from around behind Krystal. He narrowed his eye and said, "Holy smokes. It's the anomaly!"

Krystal stepped to his right and grabbed his arm, "What should we do?"

Fox shrugged, "I don't…", suddenly the liquid metal pulsed and they saw the high strength glass distort. Fox snapped his face around to look Krystal in the eye, "Run!"

Krystal pulled Fox towards the door. However, they didn't get very far. Suddenly the blob seemed to sprout out of the floor. Before they could react further it sped forward, ramming Krystal aside and consuming Fox. Krystal shook her head quickly to shake off the brief pain. In the split second that that action took the mass of metal had completely conformed to Fox's body. The vulpine was no longer thrashing around. He simply stood, as if frozen in time, as the blob rushed into his wounds and mouth. When it was all inside Fox collapsed to all fours, sort of. He drew in ragged breaths, gasping for air as sweat ran from his body in rivers. Krystal dropped to her knees and grabbed his shoulders, "By the Gods! Fox are you alright", she ran over and slapped the emergency button.

Doc came bursting in a few seconds later, "What happened? Holy Smokes", he walked over and gently guided Fox back to his feet, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

Fox grimaced. Suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ heard from his chest and he arched his back. More cracks were heard and Fox's arms shot wide. Krystal and Doc's jaws dropped as they saw his ribcage bulge and distort. Suddenly there was an extra loud _CRACK!_

The two witnesses saw Fox's sternum snap back into place, after which their vulpine captain drew in a deep breath and sighed. Then he suddenly grimaced again, his hand shooting down to his knee brace. He began pulling on the wires hard. He roared as he finally tore them free. Blood ran down his leg, before the wound sealed up and fur grew over the skin. He proceeded to do the same with the wires in his jaw. Finally he collapsed, breathing raggedly.

"Holy shit", he said. He gulped down fresh air, shaking his head as he looked at his stump, "But why didn't it fix this?"

Suddenly in their minds came an unfamiliar voice, "Because I can't."

The three snapped their head around, looking for the source. Finally Krystal slowly turned towards Fox. She narrowed her eyes, "What are you?"

Fox blinked and balked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Then that voice came back, "She means me."

Fox shook his head, "Wait. You're the anomaly?"

They all heard the voice sigh, "Real quick on the draw aren't you? Yes I am your 'anomaly'. I was accidentally fused with your body. Luckily I was able to survive by bonding with your DNA", they heard him chuckle, "I can sense your confusion. Suffice it to say I'm stuck with you. That's why I've been healing you. So long as you stay alive then so do I."

Fox shook his head, "That doesn't explain why you can't heal my hand. Or my eye and teeth for that matter. And another thing, why do you keep suddenly 'turning on and off'?"

Once again the voice sighed, "I'm not without limits Mr. McCloud. I do need to rest. And those injuries happened after I was forced to do so. Couple that with the fact that you somehow managed to gain temporary control of my actions and cast me out while I was…what's a word you would use? Asleep?…yes while I was asleep, I was unable to attend to them for some time, so they have become permanent. I can repair your bones and mend your flesh because it is still here. But the rest I cannot."

Fox sighed, "It's fine. Not to sound weird but you've done your job", he rubbed the back of his neck, "So is there anything I can do for you? In payment for saving my tail over the last few days."

There came a relieved sigh, "Yes actually. I want to go home."

All three said, "Home?"

"Yes. Back into the slipstream."

Doc started to say something but Krystal cut him off, "Of course", she looked Fox in the eye, and he nodded with a small smile, "We'll do whatever it takes."

The anomaly sighed. Suddenly it separated from Fox's body. It took a vaguely human shape and bowed it's featureless head, "Thank you", then it seemed to ripple, "I apologize Mr. McCloud. But I shall have to remain bonded to you. Otherwise I will not survive the transission into the slipstream."

Fox shrugged, "No problem. It's the least I can do. But ah…is there a less painful way to do this?"

The silver mass nodded, "Give me your hand."

Fox held it out and the being stretched towards it. It smoothly slid over the appendage and moved up Fox's arm. When it neared his head it said, "Hold your breath. And keep still."

Fox nodded and drew in a lungful of air. As soon as he had it held the creature surged forwards. In less than a second it covered his entire body. Fox remained rigid, trying to keep as still as possible as the liquid metal surged into his mouth. However it caused him to gag and cough, so he was twitching and thrashing slightly. When it finally disappeared down his gullet he coughed loudly and dry heaved, "Damn it! That still hurt you jerk!"

They heard it chuckled, "Sorry Mr. McCloud. But it was less painful than previous connections."

Fox nodded and stood up. He coughed again, "Yeah. That's true."

Doc mumbled, "Incredible", then he shook his head. Looking at Krystal he said, "Did you tell him yet?"

She looked down in response. Fox looked between the two, "Told me what?"

Doc rubbed his hands nervously, "Well um… I'm not quite sure how to tell you. I mean you've just come thru a great ordeal and are now back to your old self. I'm afraid that this news will only bring you crashing back down…"

Fox sighed, "Just tell me Doc."

The lab and vixen looked between each other again before Krystal said, "Falco died."

Her fiancé was dumbstruck, "F-falco? He…he?"

Krsytal nodded slowly, "It happened shortly after you got back. He and some marines went down to the surface to protect a downed shuttle. He was killed in the evacuation process. The medics said it was quick."

A tick developed in Fox's eye and his hand clenched and unclenched rapidly.

The anomaly's voice appeared, "I ah…I think I'll rest now."

Doc coughed, "I think I'll take our friend's advice. I'll leave you two alone."

Krystal walked over in front of Fox, who just mumbled, "Falco's dead."

Krystal felt her own tears well up, "I know", however she grew worried as she felt Fox try and bottle his sadness up inside, "No! No Fox. Don't hold it in", however she had spoken too soon, for his inner walls, already weakened from the trauma brought on by his battle with Wesker, suddenly burst apart. And every ounce of his pain flooded forth.

Krystal only saved herself by completely closing off her mind from Fox's, something she had never done before. Ever since the first time she touched him, when he pulled her up off that ledge on Sauria, she had always kept some sort of link with him, if only to make sure that he was alright.

Now though she felt nothing from him. However everything she felt _for_ him was more than enough. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes as they began to tear up. Fox dropped to his knees and covered his eyes with his hand. Out of his one eye tears flowed freely. Krystal walked closer to him and reached for him. He , however, simply leaned forwards. His head came to rest on her stomach, where she gently settled her hands and rubbed his ears slowly. After a few moments she slowly slid down till she was at his level. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck as he did the same with hers, though his arms remained limp at his sides.

They stayed like that for a little while, until they managed to compose themselves enough to move to the bed. Fox sniffed as Krystal sat next to him, "I know I've been out for a while. So when did he die?"

Krystal wiped her eyes, "It happened yesterday morning, shortly after you got back", she whimpered as she continued to wipe away her tears, "He's in the morgue. If you want to go see him."

Fox shook his head. He was slowly getting his breathing back under, control, "No. I'll see him when Katt does", then his eyes closed tightly and he breathed, "Oh God! How am I going to tell Katt? Now she'll have to raise their child alone."

Krystal shook her head slowly, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Suddenly Slippy came bursting in, "Fox! you're awake!"

He ran over and plowed into the two of them, squeezing both of them in his tightest bear hug. Krystal gagged and wheezed out, "Slippy! Air! Air!!"

The toad quickly released them, "Oh sorry! I had hoped you would wake up though, cause I've got great news! All the humans are aboard the _Tranquility_. Now we can go home!"

Fox sighed, "Home", his shoulders slumped.

Slippy quickly put two and two together, "I'll miss him too. Even with all the crap he put me thru I'll miss him."

Fox smirked, remembering all the times Falco would tease Slippy for being short or clumsy. Even with all that though, the avian stood by the frog's side thru thick and thin, just like he did for every other member of the team. Fox slowly composed himself, "Slippy. Has the _Tranquility_ left yet?"

Slippy nodded, "The last shuttle just docked. They'll be heading out once you give the order."

Fox took a slow breath, "Good. Tell them to head for home and not to wait for us. There's something we have to do", he wiped away a wayward tear that had suddenly sprung up, "_Sniff._ Then prep the supernova. It's time to end this."

Slippy nodded and left the room. Fox sighed and walked over to the bathroom, where he grabbed a white rob and threw it around his bare body. He had to fight it a bit to get it on his capped arm. When he was covered he turned to Krystal and held out his hand, "Walk with me?"

She nodded, her eyes still sad, "Sure."

They walked out of sickbay together, Krystal on Fox's left, with his arm draped across her shoulders. They walked slowly to their room where they got dressed in more appropriate clothing. Krystal pulled on a pair of black jeans, along with her favorite boots, leaving the blue T-shirt she was wearing before. Fox pulled out his trademark green flight suit with red trim, along with his own boots and white vest. He pulled on the pants half of the suit easily enough, but he couldn't get the upper half to stay up on his own. Finally he sighed and looked at the floor. Krystal walked over to him and grabbed the shoulders of the garment and held it up. Fox looked at her, and for the second time she saw shame on his face.

He slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled up the zipper. Then he pulled on the vest. He closed the latches on his boots and stood up. He started to walk towards the door, but the extra sleeve on his right arm caught and knocked something off a table. Fox stopped and clenched his fist. Krystal walked over to his side and said, "Let me help", she reached down and gathered up the extra fabric. She tied it in a knot and patted his bicep, "There."

Fox sighed, "Thanks", he looked at her again, "This is going to be hard. Not just for me, but for you as well."

Krystal smiled softly, "I don't care. If it means I can live with you, then I'll gladly endure it…"

Two days later

Fox stood on the bridge of the _Great Fox II,_ dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and his favorite sneakers. His caps were gone, removed once Doc had determined him fully healed. The vulpine wore a black patch over his missing eye, and kept his sleeve tied where his arm ended. He unconsciously rubbed at his cheek just under the patch.

The sterilization of Earth had been successful. Fox had stood on this very spot, watching out the main window as the brilliant ball of pulsing blue energy drifted slowly towards the dead planet as they sat from a safe distance. He stood there and watched, with Krystal, Slippy, Alice, and Doc, as that once beautiful world was burnt to a cinder. When the blinding light had receded there was a massve crater in the surface, several thousand miles across, and many hundreds deep. They saw the core flare and explode, before quickly cooling and dieing, leaving it a lifeless husk.

That was shortly after Fox had awoken. Now there was only him and Slippy in that large room. As they drifted amongst the stars Slippy struggled, trying to find the slipstream.

"I just don't get it", the toad grumbled, as he had been grumbling for the last week, "It's right there! I can see it on the scanners. But I just can't open it again."

Fox watched as another lance of energy blasted out into the star filled void. Nothing happened. Slippy slammed his fist down in frustration. Fox turned and said, "Slippy. You've been at this for forty-eight hours straight. You're exhausted. Go get some sleep", he playfully narrowed his eyes and pointed at the green skinned male, "That's an order."

Slippy let out an exhausted chuckle, "Yeah. Alright Fox."

He stood up and stretched his back. As he walked out into the hallway Fox flopped down in his chair and rubbed his eyes in frustration. They hadn't heard from the anomaly since that one time in sickbay, but both Fox and Krystal could tell he was still there. And they did get a definite masculine vibe from him. So Fox was still determined to hold up his end of the bargain.

Suddenly Fox's COM chirped.

"Fox? Come to bed baby."

Fox smirked and said, "Be right there Krystal."

He stood to leave, thinking that he could use some rest himself, when the door burst open. In ran the Red Queen, her metal feet clanking on the deck. The Silver Queen floated in behind her.

Red came to a screeching halt and said, "Captain!"

Fox squinted his eye, "What!?"

Silver floated up, "Sir. We've been going thru all the files about Lylatian society, and we've discovered some shocking similarities between your society…and ours."

Fox shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Red walked quickly over to a computer panel and typed in a command, which brought up a list of businesses from the Empire, "These are all major corporations found within your empire correct?"

Fox looked over the list, "Yeah. Wal-Mart, Microsoft, Boeing, Ford, Chevrolet, Converse. Some of the biggest. What's your point?"

The AI typed in another command, which brought up a second list. She said nothing as Fox looked that list over. His eye grew wide as he saw the same list again, "How?!?"

Silver lifted her holographic hand, "It is the same with music, religion, foodstuffs, measurement standards, temporal measurements, even biologics. Your people, every single species, utilize the same blood types as humans. You follow nearly all of the same modern religions as us as well, although you have many others not on the list. Your music is classified into the same genres as ours. And the truly disturbing part of that is, we have found nearly a hundred musical artists and bands that are the same between the lists. Your planets all rotate your sun at the same rate, which is the same as Earth did, giving you 365 day years. And you run your days, weeks, and months off of Cornaria's daily rotation, which gives you twenty four hour days, seven day weeks, four week months, and twelve month years. Why, your months even have the same names."

As they continued Fox called the others up, Slippy, Krystal, Alice, and every single Hellraiser. The machines started over, and told their findings again to everyone. When they finished there was a long, awkward silence. That silence was broken by Slippy saying, "I guess that makes sense."

Every pair of eyes turned towards him. Somebody said, "Makes sense!?! How the hell does this make any kind of sense?!"

Slipped walked up to the machines, "It's all in the quantum mechanics of the wormhole."

It grew so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. Slippy rolled his eyes, "Right. Listen, wormholes traverse not only space, but time as well. That's why they can take us places billions of light-years away, like here, with out exspending any time at all", he paused and looked around, "You still with me? Good. Now the thing about quantum mechanics is, you can't really be sure of anything, it's all a lot of speculation. That's why the government has used unmanned probes to explore the wormhole, up until the _Angel_ that is", he paused again, "Nobody can say for certain what happens inside a wormhole. Clearly, at least with this one, you don't just cross time and space, but dimensional rifts as well", this last sentence drew a few confused looks, "Basically, we're in another reality."

In the back of the group Will shouted, "So wait. Does this mean we can't get home?"

Slippy let out a nervous chuckle, "Like I said, lots of speculation. I haven't got a clue as to wether or not we can go home. Nor do I know where the _Tranquility _went when she went thru."

Finally Fox stepped up, "Listen. We are going to get home", he placed his hand on Slippy's shoulder, "We've got one of the most brilliant minds alive and four AI to figure this out. You'll all be back to your families in no time. Now go back to the barracks and wait for further information."

There was a round 'ayes' and 'yes sirs'. As the last one filed out, leaving only Krystal, and the AI as witnesses, Fox said, "Slippy. Get us that slipstream. Take us home."

Slippy stayed up thru the night, trying to open the slipstream. He was falling asleep at his console when suddenly Diana popped up, shouting, "I've got it!"

Slippy jolted awake, "I'm up", he shouted as he shook his head, adrenaline pumping thru his veins.

Diana processed a command and sent a lance of energy ripping out into space. There was a flash and suddenly space distorted. Slippy's eyes grew wide and he shouted happily, "YES", he slapped the inter-COM and shouted, "We've done it!"

Fox and Krystal were in their bed, but neither of them were sleeping. Krystal's wrists were bound to the headboard and numerous candles were lit around the room, filling it with the scent of lavender. And Krystal? She was writhing as Fox tormented her.

She shrieked out a laugh and giggled as she said, "Fox _haha_ stop that! You never said any_hahahee_ anything about a feather!"

Fox chuckled as he ran said feather over her stomach and inner thighs. He used the very tip to tease Krystal's folds, making her laugh and moan all at the same time, "Well I said I would surprise you this time", however he relented and set the feather down, "Besides. I had to get you warmed up for the main event", he leaned down on his right elbow and ran his hand over her stomach, then up to her bare breast. As his fingertips encircled it Krystal gasped and arched her back. Fox smirked. He leaned over and kissed the mound his hand had been toying with, "Hey Krystal. I've been meaning to ask, why is it that your breasts don't…uh how can I say this?"

Krystal answered for him, "Why don't they droop", Fox nodded sheepishly and she giggled, "A Cerinian mammary is composed of a sort of, sponge like material. I don't remember what exactly it's called, but suffice it to say it's like having a built in sports bra", then she quickly wrapped her leg around his side and hauled him on top of her, "Now that we're done with the anatomy lesson, how about you screw my brains out?"

Fox smiled and said, "How can I say no to you?"

He was lunging in to kiss her fiercely when Slippy came over the inter-COM, "We've done it!"

This startled Fox enough that he missed and rammed his face into the headboard. As he sat back up he rubbed his now bloody nose and shouted, "Son of a bitch!"

With the mood effectively killed Fox sighed and undid Krystal's bonds. He flopped down on the mattress and groaned, "I'm sorry."

Krystal shook her head, "It's Okay", then she tossed his pants on his head, "How about you go fly us home? Then you can finish what you started."

Fox smiled, "Now that's a deal!"

He yanked his pants on and let Krystal tie his eye patch before he ran out the door. He ran onto the bridge a few minutes later and vaulted over the railing. However he didn't sit in his chair. He ran over to Falco's station. He dropped into the seat. From behind him Slippy said, "We're all set Fox!"

The vulpine typed in commands and the _Great Fox _started towards the slipstream. As soon as they passed thru the gate Fox convulsed slightly and the mass of metal bulged out of his back. It suddenly separated from him and floated into the middle of the room. It once again took a vaguely human shape. It spread it's 'arms' and said, "Ah. That's better."

However it's voice had changed. Fox snapped his head up from the controls, "No."

The mass shimmered and suddenly it started to take on details. It quickly faded into focus. Starting at it's feet, it took on the shape of black boots, which flowed up into black leather pants. Next appeared a black leather vest and shirt, with slightly tanned white arms crossed over the chest. Finally appeared his head, a solid jaw, which held a mouth that was filled with white teeth held in by an arrogant sneer. Above that was a pair of orange cat's-eyes covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. Finally appeared the slicked back blonde hair, and the form of Albert Wesker was complete. The being cracked his neck before he turned to Fox, "Hello Fox. You look surprised to see me."

Fox stood from the console and squared off against him, "Wesker. How did you survive?"

The man who was once human shrugged, "I honestly don't know. One moment I was consumed by fire. The next I was sitting in the desert. And I could feel some strange new power flowing thru my veins. How convenient that it would be that very same power that you used against me."

Fox snarled, "Then why did you come back? Why didn't you just leave?"

Wesker smiled, "Well because. I had to say thank you. After all you are responsible for my salvation", he gave a very slight bow, "And now I have. Know this McCloud. You have destroyed my world, so it is my right to destroy yours. But because you have also saved my life I will spare yours this one time. The next time we meet will be the last", finally the man waved his hand and began to dissolve into another floating mass. He took off towards the window, fazing thru it and out into space, "Until we meet again."

**End Chapter Fifteen**

**I feel the need to say it so here it is...REVIEW DAMMIT! That is all-U.F.**


	16. Coming Home

**Hey folks! Got some good news and some bad news.**

**Good news- there is a sequal in the making**

**Bad news-It's going to take a while for me to get it up here.**

**I was completely done with this book before I even posted the first chapter. I hope to be able to put up a chapter every two weeks, but no promises.**

**In the mean time, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Starfox Evil**

**Chapter 16: Coming Home**

Two weeks later

Fox stood in the barracks with the Hellraisers, dressed in his formal uniform. He looked at them with a sort of pride on his face, "Gentlemen, you have completed your mission to an extent far beyond that which was expected f you. I wish I could say it was fun. When you step out that door you will be released from your temporary bindings to this team. You may go about your lives and choose new careers for yourselves. However, if you wish to stay on and officially join the team, please feel free to return here after our debreifing."

Over the inter-COM ROB said, "Touchdown sequence initiated. ETA thirty seconds."

It was silent until they heard the sound of asphalt crunching under the landing struts of the _Great Fox II_. Then the main cargo bay doors opened to reveal a massive crowd. Fox smirked, he knew General Pepper wouldn't let this mission stay dark for long.

Fox was standing to the back of the large chamber, so he couldn't be seen by the crowd yet. He felt a pair of delicate fingers entwine with his own. Krystal whipered in his ear, "Are you ready?"

Fox watched as the Hellraisers walked down the gangplank, their belongings in hand. They were heading towards the main exit when a small group broke thru the lines. It consisted of males, females, and children who split up to go to their respective husbands and fathers, mothers and wives. Fox saw a young girl run up and jump into Will's the vulpine turned to the last sixteen soldiers who stood to his side. All were garbed in their dress uniforms. Their vulpine captain nodded and they paired up to lift eight plastisteel caskets, each had a flag with the symbol of the Royal Marine Corp embroidered on it's surface draped across it. Fox shook his head, "I wish I could have at least brought their bodies home to be buried. But", he looked to his right at the one remaining tube, "At least we've got one."

As Fox and Krystal lead those soldiers down the gangplank the crowd grew quiet. Fox saw wives and children who hadn't found their soldiers realize what happened and break down in tears. Fox separated from Krystal and went to give his consolences. Each one in turn was given his sincerest apologies, and the guarantee that their kin did not die for nothing, that they fought with honor and valor up to the very end.

When he came to the last weeping female he knelt down next to her, "Ma'am, who was your husband?"

The vixen raised her head which was under a light yellow sunhat, which matched her dress, "John Buckinson."

Fox blinked at the feminine voice he heard. He glanced over her form and noticed the lack of a bosom, and the more defined musculature more commonly found in male foxes, "Micheal?"

The vixen blushed, but nodded, "Yes? But it's Michelle in public."

Fox nodded, "Alright", and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the fallen deer's tags, "John wanted you to have these", gently setting them in the vixen's hands, "He told me to tell you that he loves you."

Then suddenly Michelle collapsed against him, her hat falling from her head, letting her long black hair fall free. Fox blushed slightly, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "There there", he whispered, "I know it hurts."

It took a moment for the vixen to calm down, but when she finally did she stood up with Fox's help. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away slightly. She looked at him with teary eyes, "How did he die?"

Fox closed his eye, but gave a small smile, "It was quick. You can at least take comfort in that", Fox said. He unfortunately had been forced to tell this same lie to several others, wishing he had more to give them than a set of dogtags. Then he turned and walked away, back towards the ship.

Michelle stood stock still as the line of caskets filed past her. Fox walked back up the gangplank and towards the last casket, which had the Starfox symbol burned on it's surface. Slippy stood on the oblong tube's opposite end. He was dressed in his best suit as he was never part of the service. Fox nodded to him and worked the casket up onto his shoulder, as Slippy did the same. Then they walked back down the plank. As they neared the crowd Fox expected to see Katt running up to them, but instead nobody came near. As they passed thru the exit and set their fallen friend on the trolley with the others, Fox felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Captain McCloud?"

Fox turned around to see a female golden retriever standing there holding a clip board. Fox sighed and shook his head, "Sorry miss. I'm not in the mood to sign any autographs."

The female shook her head, "No sir, it's not that. I'm an intern at Cornaria City General Hospital. I need to speak to Mr Lombardi, but I can't find him anywhere", Fox gulped and stepped to the side. The female placed a hand over her muzzle upon seeing the Starfox emblem, "Oh my!"

Fox said sullenly, "Is this about Katt? Did she go into labor?"

The canine doctor nodded, "Yes. She had the delivery, but there were some complications during the procedure", she looked at Fox, "Mrs. Lombardi died in childbirth."

Fox's jaw dropped, as did Slippy's and Krystal's. The blue vixen said, "But will happen to the baby?"

The intern said, "Well, the boy will become a ward of the Empire. He will be placed into foster care until such time as he is adopted or reaches the age of general concencus."

Fox sat down on the edge of the trolly, his eye staring straight ahead in shock, "Thank you."

The canine nodded, "I'll just go back and tell my boss then."

Without another word she turned on her heel and walked away. Fox sat there for a second, before he turned to the driver of the trolley, "What are you waiting for? Christmas? Get the hell moving."

The driver depressed the button that started the electric engine and they drove off.

Twelve hours later...

Fox and Krystal stood in the hospital nursery. They were looking thru the glass at a newborn pink furred and blue feathered gryphon, the result of Falco and Katt's union. He was sleeping soundly, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Krystal held Fox's arm, her hands just above it's end, "Poor thing. He'll never get to know his parents."

Fox sighed, "I know", he placed his hand against the glass, "His father went thru the same problem. Falco grew up alone and abandoned, living on the streets. It's no surprise that by fourteen he was in a gang. By sixteen he had a fairly impressive record, from petty theft to armed robbery. He'd stolen cars and beaten the hell out of more people then he could count."

Fox puased and rubbed his cheek again, right beneath his patch, "When he was finally busted later that year he was given a choice, prison, or the Corp. Needless to say he took the later. He served his contract, which was only three years. He had a few rough spots but otherwise had a good record, up until he got in a barfight and almost killed a guy. It was determined later that he fought in self defense, but he was in uniform at the time so the damage was done."

"He was court-martialed and dishonorably discharged. His reputation was trashed once again. He couldn't get a job, couldn't keep a home, and every friend he had made in the service abandoned him", Fox smirked, "Except me. Falco and I hand been in the same unit, and had become fairly close. So when he was given the boot I let him crash at my place. Shortly thereafter my dad died and the Empire went to war. I resigned from the Corp and took up my dad's spot, starting a new team. However Slippy couldn't fly for crap and Peppy was getting too old for the job, so I needed someone with real skill to watch my back. I found that in Falco. He was a natural, even moreso than I was."

Fox closed his eye as he felt a single tear roll down his left cheek. He sighed, "Shotly after he joined the team he…he thanked me…for putting his life back on track. He said…he said I was his own personal savior."

Krystal rubbed her forhead against his shoulder, "It was the right thing to do."

Fox nodded. He looked again at the child behind the glass, and his face grew stern, "And I'm going to do it again."

He straightened his back and turned abruptly. Krystal still stood there, but with a smile on her face. She didn't need to be telepathic to know what he was going to do. She ran to catch up and they quickly walked out to Fox's hovercar. When they reached their destination Fox ran up to the front door and pressed the buzzer. The door opened to reveal a groggy looking General Pepper.

"Fox", the general looked to his left, "It's four o'clock in the morning. What the hell is so damn important? I already debriefed you and the Hellraisers, so what do you want?"

Fox simply said, "Falco's son."

The general's eyes widened, "What?"

Fox repeated himself, "I want Falco and Katt's son. I want to give him a home, so that he doesn't have to deal with the same problems his father did."

General Pepper blinked, then yawned, "I'm sorry Fox. But a child must be adopted by a married couple. And if I remember correctly, you said your wedding isn't for a couple of months so…"

Krystal took Fox's hand, "That's just the ceremony. You can marry us now can't you?"

The aging bloodhound arched his brow, "You aren't going to give up on this are you", when the two shook their heads he sighed, "Alright. Come inside. I'll make coffee and you can make a few calls."

An hour later...

Slippy and Panther pulled up in front of the general's house in Slippy's hovercar. Slippy was wearing his favorite green sneakers, blue jeans, and a white and blue striped t-shirt that was too big for him. Panther had on a pair of black wingtips which matched his black slacks and black button up shirt. As they started towards the house another car pulled up. Slippy looked at the driver as she stepped out, "Hey Fara. Been a while."

Fara Pheonix, wearing tight blue jeans, white seakers, and a tight white T-shirt, with her blonde hair hanging at shoulder length waved at the toad, "Hey Slip. How's tricks?"

Panther leaned down to whisper to his companion, "Who's the fennec?"

"Fara here is one of Fox's old girlfriends. After they split up they stayed close, and Fox introduced her to Krystal. Those two vixens are really good friends now", when he saw the way the feline's eyes were wandering over her Slippy said, "So far as I know she's single."

Panther purred, "Really?"

Fara walked over and said, "Yes I am", then she looked pointedly at Slippy, "These big ears aren't just for show Slip. You should've remembered that. And so what if I'm a bit of a slut? I'm happy aren't I", then she looked at Panther and stuck out her hand, "And who might you be?"

Panther took her hand and brought it to his lips, "My name is Panther Caruso my beauty."

Fara blushed and said, "Oh my."

Panther stood up straight, "And what might your name be?"

Fara knew he had heard Slippy but told him anyway, "Fara Pheonix."

Panther purred louder and Slippy rolled his large eyes as he walked away. Panther stepped up closer to Fara, but not too close, "Fara…truly a name fit for a queen."

The blushing fennec giggled and covered her mouth, turning her head slightly. Before she could say anything Fox stuck his head out the door and said, "Hey Panther! Save your flirting! This is kind of important!"

It took only twenty minutes. But at the end of those twenty minutes General Pepper spread his hands and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Blah blah blah I'll go get the paperwork."

Panther, Fara, and Slippy all kind of looked at each other in confusion. Fox looked at each of them and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry guys. We just needed you here to sign the paperwork, saying you witnessed this. We had to do this or else we couldn't adopt Falco and Katt's baby."

The others all went, "Oh."

Then the general walked back inside, carrying a stack of paperwork, "Alright", he slapped down the first one, "Fox and Krystal, sign here and here", he pointed at the others, "You people, sign here, here, and here", once those papers were done he set another stack down, "Alright, Fox you and Krystal fill out these forms. I'll set up a court hearing tomorrow and then you'll be able to go pick up the kid", he yawned and stretch his back, "Now if you would all get the hell out o my living room I'll go back to bed", then he looked at something and said, "For Christ's sake!"

Fox, Krystal, and Slippy turned around to see Panther and Fara trying to fuse their faces together. The fennec had one leg hooked behind the panther's waist while his right hand wandered quickly all over her back and his left crammed itself down the back of her pants. Fox slapped his forehead. Then he went over and tried to pull them apart, "Jesus! Knock it off you two. Take this back to one of your apatments."

The two looked at each other and said, "Okay."

Fara quickly pulled Panther out the door and into her car. Then they took off into the sky. Fox rolled his eyes as he and Krystal walked out to their vehicle. Slippy hopped into the car he and Panther had arrived in, no pun intended.

As Fox and Krystal flew away Fox said, "I never thought I be a parent this early in my life."

Krystal shrugged, "Well this is the right thing to do. He deserves the chance to grow up happy."

Fox smiled and thought, "I'm going to be a father."

Noon...

Fox and Krystal were woke up by Fox's COM buzzing. Fox reached over and activated it, "Hello?"

General Pepper's voice came back, "Fox, the custody hearing is set for two o'clock at the supreme court. Please be on time."

Fox blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Two o'clock. Got it. See you then."

He sat up and yawned. As he stood up Krystal's eyes drifted over his back. She saw all the scars he had accumulated over his career. She snuggled down into the soft mattress and said, "Time to get ready huh?"

Fix nodded, "C'mon", he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his formal dress uniform, "We've got to find you a suit."

Two o'clock

Fox stood in his red and gold garb, his medals gleaming on his chest, patch in place, and right sleeve tied off. Krystal was to his right in a brand new dark grey pantsuit, with a light green shirt and a dark green tie. They stood before the judge with serious, yet hopeful faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCloud, as I understand it you wish to take under your care the child of Falco and Kathrine Lombardi. Is this correct?"

Fox nodded, "Yes sir it is."

"And I see here that you have signed and filled out all the appropriate forms. Tell me", the bull leaned forwards on his elbows, "Why do you want this child?"

Krystal answered this time, "Because we believe that he has the right to be in a good family, to know that he is loved."

"But he could get that thru adoption. Why do you think it should be you?"

Fox scratched his neck, "Because that was the same thing they told his father. Falco was told he'd find a good family in foster care. And you've seen his record, you know how that panned out. Heck if memory serves me, you were his lawyer at the time", the judge nodded and Fox continued, "Your honor, all I want is to save his son from that life. If we are allowed to care for him then I can guarantee that he will grow up right."

The bovine judge nodded. Then he wrote something down, "Well I suppose that is all one can ask for. However I must also ask this. In your line of work do you think you will be able to spend the appropriate amount of time with the child?"

Both of them nodded and Fox said, "The Starfox team has recently come across several new recruits, so Krystal and I will be moving into a more administrative position within the…well, corporation. If we see any action it will be minimal. And definitely no out of system work."

Again the judge nodded. Then he stepped down from his chair, disappearing behind his large stand for a moment. When he came out he walked towards the two foxes and handed them a small stack of paperwork, "Take good care of him. I don't want to see him in here for anything more severe than a parking ticket."

Fox and Krystal nodded happily before hugging each other fiercely.

Three days later...

Fox and Krystal were sitting in the den at the McCloud mansion. Fox was looking out the window at the rain that pounded down upon the glass, "Damn. It would have been nice boating weather if that storm hadn't sprung up."

Krystal smiled as she rocked their infant in her arms, "Oh well. Maybe we can go tomorrow."

Suddenly the house COM buzzed. Fox trotted out into the hall to the nearest reciever and pressed the button. Slippy's face popped up, "Hey Slippy. What's up?"

The toad smiled and said, "Fox you need to come to the lab. My dad and I cooked something up you have just got to see!"

Fox smiled, "Sure bud. On my way."

After he ended the connection he returned to the den to say, "Slip wants me to run to his lab real quick. Hopefully I won't be gone long."

There was a flash of lightning and the crash of thunder. The infant gryphon started to cry. Krystal bounced him gently, "Shh shhh. Don't worry sweetie, Mommy's got you."

She started to hum a soft melody as Fox leaned against the doorway. As the baby slowly calmed down he said, "I'll try to get home quickly."

Krystal nodded, "Alright. But please take the ground car. You know that a hover car doesn't do well in a lightning storm."

Fox smiled wide, "Sure. I just hope that there aren't too many idiots on the roads today. I'd like to keep my grandpa's car in one piece."

He walked out into the garage and flipped on the light. He walked over to the sleek green convertible, with it's massive tailfin, wedged nose, and massive supercharger jutting from the hood. Fox patted said hood of the rare Dodge Charger model 1969/D. He smirked as sat in the driver's seat and closed the top. Then he flipped the old manual start-switch, causing the engine to roar to life as be pressed another button that switched the transmision to automatic.

"Ahhh", he sighed as he shuffled more comfortably into the seat, his tail slipping thru a hole in the back. He pulled on the five point racing crash harness and pulled out the remote for the garage door. As soon as the door was open Fox placed his hand on the old shifter and dropped the car into gear, before returning it to the steering wheel and rumbling out into the rain soaked driveway. Once he was clear he smiled, settled in a little further, and punched the accelerator. The back tires spun and the rear end swayed back and forth while the car tried to gain traction and the engine screamed. Finally the tires caught and Fox tore off across the pavement screaming, "YAHOOO!!!"

Of course he slowed down to reasonable speeds once he left his private drive, but he always loved doing that to start off. After about twenty minutes of driving he slowed and pulled into the parking garage of the new Starfox Security Corporation's main building. It had been years since this building had been used. It was only maintained for city regulations, and Fox never knew why he hadn't sold it. Now, with the building filled by eager new employees, he knew why. As he drove past the large sign he thought, "Dad, if only you were here to see this."

He parked the car and set the alarm after he got out. When he entered the building the secretary in the lobby shot him a quick glance before jumping to her feet, "Mr. McCloud! What can I do for you today sir?"

Fox smiled, "Hey Sharon. I'm just here to see Slippy is all", he then walked past the desk and thru a set of doors marked in bright red letters reading RESTRICTED. He moved past a few other employees before he reached the elevator. As he dropped down into the earth he wondered what Slippy had cooked up now. Last time it had been a superficial upgrade for ROB. Now the android looked like a metal wolf, tail and all.

Ding, " Level six. Research and Development."

Fox stepped thru the doors and walked down to Slippy's private lab. As the doors parted he was grabbed by two pairs of green hands and yanked inside.

"Woah! Hey! What's going on?"

Slippy smiled, "Fox. My dad and I have got something special for you."

He walked over to a table and yanked a large white cloth off of whatever it was covering. It revealed a robotic hand and a ball of some kind in separate containers floating in blue bio-gel. Fox walked over and said, "Alright I can figure out the hand easily enough", he leaned down and tapped the jar that held to ball, "But what the heck is this?"

Slippy cleared his throat. When Fox looked at him the frog tapped his cheek right under his eye. Fox looked quickly back and forth between the frog and the jar. Beltino Toad chuckled, "Consider this an early wedding present. Slippy told me about what you did for the boy, and I respect that. But I still want to see the show."

Slippy walked over and set his hand on Fox's shoulder, "Now this is something you're going to have to consider. This hand is going to be phenomenally stronger than your real one. So you're going to have to be careful how hard you grab things", he reached down and plucked the robotic eye from the blue gel, "There are also some cool features about this little beauty. Telescopic, thermal, and infrared sight. All of it controlled by a small chip that will be implanted on your brain that will send the signal for the desired type straight into the nano-processor inside. To activate these features you must have your left eye closed. If both are open then you will simply have normal vision", he put the metal orb back, "Oh and I'm sorry by the way. For whatever reason, blue is the only color that won't be distorted by the metal innardds of the eye. So you're going to have a mismatched pair", he coughed and rubbed his hands together, "Now all we have to do is set up a time with the medical devision to get you in for…"

Fox cut him off, saying, "Now."

Slippy blinked, "Now?"

Fox nodded, repeating, "Now."

Slippy shrugged slightly, "Alright, now", he pressed a button on the wall and said, "Doug? Fox is a go for now if you're clear."

The image of an arctic fox's head popped up, "Sure thing Mr. Toad. Bring him down."

The three of them left, with Slippy carrying the some tools and the pieces of machinery in a case at his side.

A few minutes later they were sitting in a medical bay, not unlike one you would find on a ship. The arctic fox doctor sat in a chair across from Fox. Slippy and Beltino stood on either side of him. The white furred vulpine said, "First off, Mr. McCloud it is an honor to be performing this procedure on a male of your stature and reputation. I'll…"

Fox sighed, "Look, Doug is it? Listen Doug, I know you will do your best because that is what you do for every patient. Lets just get on with this. I promised my wife I wouldn't take all day."

The other fox nodded, "Ah right. Well then, if you will follow me", he lead Fox past the two toads and into a separate white room. He laid Fox on a bed and said, "The procedure will take no more than two hours, plus another two for recovery. I'm going to give you some gas for this. Please take long, slow breaths."

After the mask was settled over his muzzle he took a single breath and felt himself start to get dizzy. After a few more he felt himself slip into unconciousness.

He woke up later with a bit of a headache. He blinked and found that he could see with both eyes. He smiled and sat up, bringing his hands to bear. However, instead of a new hand he saw only a dual ringed metal bracket on his stump. Suddenly in walked a nurse, "Oh! Mr. McCloud. Ahem! How…how do you feel?"

Fox smirked, "I feel fine", then he waved his short arm, "Did something go wrong with the procedure?"

The feline nurse shook her head, "No sir. Mr. Toad…that is Mr. Slippy Toad, sir…he realized he had forgotten to put on the false skin for your hand, sir."

Fox quirked his brow, "Wait, it took him this long to realise something like that?"

"Apparently he was so excited by the fact that you wanted to do the procedure now that it slipped his mind, sir."

Fox was about to ask her to stop calling him that when Slippy came in, carrying what looked like a severed hand, "Ah nuts. I was hoping to get back here before you woke up", he smiled and pointed at Fox's head, "How do you like the eye?"

Fox smiled and stood from the bed. Of course he then realized that he hadn't put on his robe first. He watched the nurse's gaze travel over his toned chest and stomach before down to his crotch. Her face flushed at what she saw and she slapped a hand over her short muzzle before turning and running out of the room. Slippy however, had known Fox since the fourth grade and had showered with the vulpine for gym, so he was unfazed by the sight. Fox rolled his eyes, but smiled, "It's great Slip. I owe you one."

Slippy chuckled, "Well the job's only half done", he walked over and Fox stuck out his arm. Slippy fitted the hand into the first ring, "Now this might sting a bit."

The frog gave a sharp twist and Fox grunted as a sudden, sharp pain flashed thru his system. But then he realized he could feel the air on his hand. He looked down and wiggled his fingers. He rolled his wrist and clenched his fist, to hear a series of dull, metallic pops, "Wow. You've outdone yourself Slippy", the frog started to open his mouth but Fox raised one of his new fingers, "Please don't try and explain the details of it. Just answer me two things. Is this just a hand, or is it like the eye and can do other things?"

Slippy simply siad, "It's just a hand."

Fox nodded, "Alright. Question two. What kind of maintenance does it require?"

Slippy scratched his shoulder as he said, "I'd say bring it in in three months for a diagnostic, just to make sure it doesn't need adjustment. Obviously if it starts to wig out on you bring it in sooner."

Fox nodded, "Perfect", then he grabbed Slippy and pulled him into a bear hug, "Gods bless you man", he scooped up his clothes and started tugging them on as he ran out the door, shouting behind him, "I owe you a big one man!"

He finished pulling on his pants as he hopped into the elevator. As it rose he yanked on his boots and wondered what Krystal would think. He was throwing his jacket on over his shirt as he ran out the door and into the garage.

As he pulled onto his own garage he was jittery with excitement. And he knew Krystal could tell he was, but he was keeping what he was excited about locked away behnd his mental barrier. He stood from the car and calmly walked inside. He didn't even get a word out before he was takled by a blue mass of fur. He laughed as Krystal brought him to the ground, with her straddling his waist. She smiled as she looked in his eyes, "So this is what Slippy had for you."

Fox smirked and propped himself up on his elbows so he was closer to her, "Do you like?"

She smirked and leaned down to kiss him. When they separated she whispered, "What do you think?"

Fox grinned and suddenly lurched forwards. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her fiercely. She smiled and moaned into the kiss when his tongue slid past her lips. He rolled them over and yanked her bathrobe open. She laughed as he exposed her to the air, and moaned when his hand disappeared between her legs. She was stunned silent by the power behind his new hand as he thrust two fingers inside her. It was so powerful that it rocked her whole body. She whined as he began to piston those fingers while also planting kisses on her chest.

"Ngh. Oh Gawd! Gah ha! ha! Nnn! Mm!"

Fox grinned and picked up the pace slightly. After a moment he slowed to a crawl, using just the tips of his claws to stroke her G-spot. She arched her back and came then and there. As she lay there panting he licked his fingers clean and scooped her up in his arms, letting the robe fall loosly from her arms. He carried her down the hall to their room where he threw her onto the bed and began to remove his own clothing. She lay there watching him while her hands gently rubbed her sore folds. As Fox crawled towards her she said, "Please be gentle Fox."

Fox developed a predatory grin and licked his chops, "If I feel like it."

Krystal shivered, she loved it when he got dominant like that. He drew closer to her and she saw that he was quite ready, his entire length hanging hard beneath him. He stopped as he knelt overtop of her and slowly leaned forwards to kiss her. She brought her hands up and gently cupped his face. He spread her legs and settled between them. As he rested against her folds he felt her shiver, and he sensed a wave of apprehention pass thru her mind. The smile he wore dissolved slightly, but didn't go away. So he stood up and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and said, "This should make it easier."

He slathered a generous amount on his rod and set the bottle by the bed. However Krystal closed her legs and siad, "I'm sorry, but that hurt Fox. I'm too sore now."

Fox sighed, "That's alright. I thought as much", he crawled back off the bed and said, "I'm going to take a shower to cool off."

Suddenly Krystal said, "Wait! I don't want to leave you out to dry", she gulped and stammered, "I…I've got another…another hole you can use."

Fox blinked. He seriously had not expected Krystal to suggest anal so early into their sexual relationship. He turned back to her to see her turning on her side and moving her tail out of the way. Fox walked over to her and said, "Are you sure? Because that's going to hurt too."

Krystal nodded, "I'm sure. You gave me one mind blowing orgasm back there. I think you deserve the same."

Fox's smile returned, although gentler, and he crawled up behind her. He reached over and grabbed the bottle. He dumped some more onto his right hand, so that he didn't hurt her again by using it when he didn't have full control yet. He scooped some of the slimy substance onto his finger and gently pressed against her back door. She gasped and grunted when it slipped past her ring, and Fox felt her sudden flare of pain. He left his finger where it was, "Are you still sure?"

Krystal nodded and Fox continued. He slid the finger in and out a few times before scooping up more lube and penetrating her again, this time with two fingers. She hissed at the intrusion but relaxed as he sloly pumped her again. All of a sudden something changed at that sliding started to feel good. Fox repeated the process until there was almost no lube left. What was there he smeared on his member, making it even more slick. Then he laid down behind her. He reached down and settle his hand on her leg, "Are you ready?"

When she nodded he pressed forward gently. She gasped, "Oh God! It's sooo big!"

Fox grunted as he pushed forward further, "You're so tight!"

When he was hilted inside he kissed her neck and shoulder. She whimpered as she felt the pain of having something that deep inside for the first time. In her mind this hurt more than when he had taken her virginity. But once again that pain slowly changed into that odd pleasure. She gave a nod and Fox grabbed her hip and started to pull out. Fox made sure to keep his right up on the wall above the bed, to make sure he didn't hurt her anymore. As he pushed back in he grunted and squinted his eyes.

He knew he would have to take this slow, or else he _would_ hurt her. But that reasoning was slowly slipping away due to the immense amounts of pleasure he was receiving. With each thrust he couldn't help but pick up speed, and after a few minutes he was pounding her like a jackhammer. Her hips jerked with every impact and her breasts jiggled and bounced. She reached up and grabbed her left breast rubbing it back and forth as she moaned loudly. She could hardly believe it but she felt another climax coming on. So she stuffed all four fingers of her other hand deep inside herself.

Fox suddenly lost it. His thrusts picked up in speed even more than before. He rammed himself home with a loud grunt, his eyes squinted shut and his teeth bared. He experienced probably the largest orgasm he had ever felt, firing so much of his seed into her that it flooded back out, soaking into the sheets.

The feeling of his release pushed Krystal over the edge. As her snatch convulsed and clamped around her fingers her rectum milked Fox for every drop he could give. The male behind her shuddered at the feeling and Krystal smiled, "Oh yes, we have to do that again!"

Suddenly they heard the infant start crying. They both sighed. However, as Fox started to pull out Krystal whimpered, "Ouch! That felt weird."

So to solve the problem, Fox wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders. They shuffled down the hallway towards the baby's room. They entered to find him squirming in his bed. His eyes were wide open in fear. The two of them stepped up next to his crib and Krystal leaned over and picked him up, with Fox holding the blanket across her chest. She smiled sweetly to the baby in her arms. Suddenly she felt Fox pop out of her and also the rest of his cum running down her legs. She shivered and said, "Since we're not stuck anymore, why don't you go get us something to wear?"

Fox nodded and ducked out from under the blanket. When it dropped down and forced her tail to drop Krystal felt her anus flare as her fur came into contact with it. The feeling made her yelp in pain, which startled the baby, who started to cry again, "Oh shh shhh. It's okay. It's okay. Shh."

Fox came back in dressed in a bathrobe. He had picked Krystal's up from the floor. He held out the robe and took the baby, "Hey there buddy", he whispered as the infant looked him in his smiling eyes.

Krystal waited until the infant had calmed down slightly until she said, "Hey Fox? Could you tell me if something's wrong with my butt?"

Fox quirked his brow, "You're asking me to look at your ass? How can any guy say no to that?"

Krystal rolled her eyes as she held the back of the robe up. She felt Fox move her tail out of the way and she heard him gasp, "What is it?"

Fox gawked at the pink protrution jutting from her ring, "Uhh", it took him a moment for him to figure out, "Oh! Your anus just pulled out a little. Hold still, this might sting a little."

As gently as he could he shifted the baby to his right hand and laid a single finger from his left against the lump of misplaced flesh. Then he slowly pushed it back inside. Krystal gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Suddenly there was a kind of sucking feeling and the pain went away. Fox stood up and said, "All done. I've read that that'll happen the first few times, until your body get's used to it."

He then bounced the baby in his arms, who smiled and gurgled. Fox gently placed his finger on the boy's stomach and he latched onto it, pulling it into his mouth and gnawing on it with his still soft beak. Krystal tied her robe and leaned on Fox's arm, "You know, we still haven't named him."

Fox said, "I think it's an obvious choice", he looked down at the smiling child and said, "He's our little Falco."

He kissed the child on the forehead and laid him down in his crib, where he slowly drifted off to sleep. Fox gently ruffled Falco's feathery head, "Goodnight…son."

**End book one**

**Please review guys and gals. I've noticed a severe drop off from some of you and I need your input. If you'd like you can give me some suggestions for what should be in the second book.**

**Anyway, thanks to those of you who fav'd this story and DID leave reviews, they made me feel appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**

**Undead Fox**


End file.
